<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlight, Moonlight by polyskz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720620">Sunlight, Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz'>polyskz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Brief Felching, Consent, Crossdressing, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Consent, First Meetings, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Threesome, Intentional Voyeurism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Seungmin calls Jisung a slut multiple times, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Voyeurism, brief snowballing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What am I going to do with you?” Seungmin muses.</p><p>Jisung looks down at him with pleading eyes, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He’s so unfairly pretty and Seungmin is once again thrown by the fact that <i>he</i> is the one that gets to see Jisung like this exclusively.</p><p>“Fuck me?” Jisung offers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunlight, Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Even though it wasn’t explicitly written, they did sit down and talk the third time they met up (so after they met at the coffee shop) to discuss their boundaries and everything. I couldn’t find a way to include that talk here without it feeling disjointed to me, but please note that they have talked and continue to talk about their relationship and what they are/are not okay with and everything is /very/ consensual. This is also why Seungmin consistently asks if Jisung is okay, and while it may seem repetitive, consent is sexy! We love and support consent in this household!</p><p>Also, there is a POV change after the coffee shop scene denoted with ~~~~~, as I had originally started writing bits and pieces from Seungmin’s POV, but got really interested in exploring Jisung’s initial thoughts about Seungmin halfway through. I don’t typically like POV changes, but I hope that you can be gentle with me for this one!</p><p>Lastly, thank you thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who cheered me on while I was writing this and assured me when I was feeling unsure &lt;3 I literally couldn't have finished this without you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung steps into the club with a smile as he takes in the familiar layout shrouded in flashing strobe lights. Coupled with the sound of the usual heavy, pulsing beats Chan likes to play, Jisung feels himself relax, shoulders loosening with every step he takes.</p><p>There’s something so liberating about a club at eleven at night, everyone cloaked under darkness and the guise of freedom, letting their inhibitions down if only for a few hours. Jisung himself doesn’t fancy drinking too much, more preferring to remember what – or who – he does at night, but he heads over towards the bar anyways, if only to chat with Hyunjin for a bit before he migrates to the dance floor.</p><p>Despite it being relatively early in the night, Hyunjin is clearly busy as he moves from one part of the bar to another in search of the bottles he needs in order to make whatever complicated drink someone has ordered. Jisung doesn’t mind waiting, though, not particularly interested in joining the mass of sweaty bodies on the dance floor quite yet.</p><p>Luckily, there’s an empty seat right near the middle of the counter, Jisung slipping into the stool quickly before someone else can take it. As Jisung watches Hyunjin give a drink to a pretty woman further down the bar with a flirtatious smile, movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.</p><p>It turns out to be the guy sitting next to him, looking a little out of place sitting there in a dark blue sweater as he holds out a hand to get Hyunjin’s attention. To be fair, there really aren’t rules for what people can wear to a club, but Jisung knows the unspoken ones as if he wrote them himself, and seeing someone in a sweater, no matter how form-fitting, isn’t that common.</p><p>Jisung won’t deny he’s intrigued, though, eyes roaming over the man’s side profile, taking in each and every delicate feature. He’s pretty, that’s for sure, and Jisung would <i>definitely</i> like to have him in his bed later tonight. It has been a while since he has fucked someone, his most recent hook-ups more preferring to push him down and fuck him instead, which Jisung is totally fine with. Jisung doesn’t like to stereotype, but he suddenly can’t stop his brain from conjuring up the image of this boy looking beautiful and debauched as he cries out Jisung’s name.</p><p>“Jisung!”</p><p>Jisung snaps out of his thoughts at the yell of his name to see Hyunjin standing right in front of him, absolutely beaming.</p><p>“Hey Jinnie,” Jisung replies with a smile of his own.</p><p>“The usual?” Hyunjin asks, but his hands are already moving, picking up bottle after bottle before he can even finish his question.</p><p>Jisung laughs, the sound mostly getting lost over the music despite the bar being pushed against the wall. “Why do you even bother asking if you aren’t going to wait for my answer?”</p><p>“Job propriety,” Hyunjin answers, Jisung snorting to himself.</p><p>“And when have you ever cared about that? How many times have we made out behind the bar now?”</p><p>Hyunjin sets Jisung’s virgin mojito down in front of him and shrugs. “Too many to count, but shut up, that was after hours. And you know you liked it.”</p><p>“Never said I didn’t,” Jisung points out, laughing when Hyunjin merely rolls his eyes and turns away to help someone else, another guy a few seats away with an angular face and light brown hair.</p><p>As Jisung turns and looks down towards his drink, he locks gazes with the prettiest pair of eyes he has ever seen, round in their innocence yet sharp in their curiosity. Jisung blinks, unable to look away for a few seconds until the world comes back into focus and he realizes the pretty eyes belong to the guy sitting next to him. Except now that Jisung can see his entire face, he feels his heart stop for a second. This guy is absolutely <i>gorgeous</i> in a way he has absolutely no right to be, with slightly soft cheeks and marginally pouty lips that are begging to be kissed.</p><p>Jisung wants to ruin him so badly his entire body aches with it.</p><p>Turning up the charm, now having convinced himself that he’s going to have this boy in his bed by the end of the night, Jisung smirks and says, “Haven’t seen you around here before. And I would definitely remember someone as cute as you.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widen slightly as if he wasn’t expecting to have this conversation despite the fact that Jisung has been staring him down for the last few minutes. Jisung isn’t subtle at all, but he finds that he rarely needs to be. The less time he spends getting people into his bed, the longer he can have them <i>in</i> his bed.</p><p>The other boy’s lips move, but Jisung can’t hear anything over the music. Jisung leans closer slightly, yelling, “Sorry, couldn’t hear you.”</p><p>The boy blinks quickly, most likely from the sudden proximity, but then he leans forward just enough to be heard when he says, “I don’t really go out to clubs much, so no, I suppose you wouldn’t have seen me before.”</p><p>Jisung makes it a point to lean back enough that the once-over he gives the other boy is incredibly obvious, eyes raking from his black skinny jeans up to his dark blue knit sweater and finally stopping on his face once again. It might just be a trick of the light, but Jisung swears there’s red dusting his cheeks and he barely stops himself from smiling.</p><p>Adjusting his leather jacket, his favorite one that showcases how tiny his waist is from how form-fitting and slightly cropped it is, and running a hand through his hair, Jisung takes his time in taking a sip of his drink before turning back to the boy. He’s very pleased to note the boy’s eyes are on him and that he surprisingly doesn’t look away once he notices that Jisung has caught him staring. If anything, his eyes seem to darken, but that can’t be right, it must be Jisung’s own eyes playing tricks on him. Except the way the boy bites the corner of his bottom lip is anything but a figment of Jisung’s imagination, a sudden flush overtaking Jisung as he imagines how pretty this boy’s lips would look around his cock instead.</p><p>Starting to lose his patience, Jisung kicks it up a notch, not willing to let any semblance of his control of the conversation slip any further.</p><p>The music is just loud enough that Jisung has the guise of trying to be heard as an excuse to lean closer, but he really just wants to get closer in order to fluster this pretty boy.</p><p>“You know my name, can’t I know yours, too?” Jisung murmurs.</p><p>The other hums, clearly debating, Jisung holding back a shiver from the low sound so close to his ear. Whether it’s because he’s messing with Jisung or if he’s genuinely debating on answering, Jisung doesn’t know. What Jisung does know, though, is that seeing his face up this close lets Jisung know just <i>how</i> pretty he is, Jisung mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes, cute nose, and eyelashes that flutter with every blink.</p><p>“Technically,” the boy says, Jisung quickly focusing back in on the conversation, “you didn’t introduce yourself. How do you know that I was paying attention when your name was called?”</p><p>Oh, so this is how he wants to play it. Well, Jisung doesn’t mind playing games, loves them in fact, but he especially loves them when he already knows he’s going to get something out of it. And getting this boy in his bed is more than worth wasting a few more minutes playing a game.</p><p>“Apologies,” Jisung says, practically a purr, smiling when he notices the boy shiver. “My name is Jisung, but you can call me whatever you want.”</p><p>“Well Jisung,” the boy responds, Jisung’s eyelashes fluttering hearing his name in that gorgeous voice. He definitely sounds as pretty as he looks and Jisung is more than ready to find out just how pretty he can sound with Jisung’s cock in him. “I don’t think you quite deserve it yet, but I’m Seungmin.”</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung repeats, happy that he finally has a name, and one that flows off his tongue so well at that. “Do you want to go dance?”</p><p>The last thing Jisung wants to do is drag this out any further, but something is telling him that Seungmin might need a dance or two to loosen up before Jisung can start convincing him to go home together. Maybe it’s the sweater, maybe it’s the way he had been hunched over his drink earlier, maybe it’s nothing, or maybe it’s everything, but the only thing Jisung dislikes more than waiting is wasting an opportunity. And Jisung already knows that letting Seungmin go would be an absolute shame, so if he has to, he’s willing to sacrifice some time.</p><p>Seungmin leans back and tilts his head slightly in a manner that is far too cute for the club and for what Jisung wants to do to him.</p><p>“Hmm, how about you take me home instead?”</p><p>Jisung can’t help the way his mouth falls open, eyes widening as he stares at Seungmin, who looks nothing more than cool, calm, and collected. Like he didn’t just offer to go home with Jisung just like that after barely exchanging names.</p><p>But Jisung isn’t stupid enough to let this chance go, cock already starting to harden in his jeans as he thinks about Seungmin spread out under him, begging and pleading for Jisung to fuck him harder.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t even bother with finishing his drink, slapping enough money on the table to cover the cost and a tip for Hyunjin before he lightly grabs Seungmin’s wrist and starts tugging him towards the door. Thankfully, the bar is close to the exit, so they don’t have to go through much of the dance floor to get outside, and the crisp, cool air of the night is a welcome presence in Jisung’s lungs after how hot it had been inside.</p><p>“Eager, I see,” Seungmin murmurs as Jisung types away at his phone to get them a ride back to his apartment.</p><p>Jisung pauses momentarily to look up at Seungmin, who looks unfairly beautiful under the soft red lighting from the club’s overhead glowing sign.</p><p>“Well you’re gorgeous, so yeah, I’m pretty eager,” Jisung replies, going back to his phone with a smile when he catches Seungmin’s eyes widening. “It’s going to be about a minute.”</p><p>It’s amazing how long a minute can feel out in the cold air of the night, standing next to someone like Seungmin, knowing that they’re about to fuck back at Jisung’s apartment.</p><p>It’s even more amazing just how long a ten minute car ride can feel, Jisung not bothering to hide how excited he is as he sits close enough to Seungmin so their thighs are touching, barely any space in between them. Jisung can’t say he has ever cared much for talking before fucking, so he starts absentmindedly placing light kisses along Seungmin’s throat and jaw as a way to pass the time instead. His skin is just as soft as Jisung had thought earlier, and with every kiss he presses to Seungmin’s face, he can feel Seungmin starting to lose his unbothered facade.</p><p>Jisung alternates between kissing his neck and his jaw, smirking to himself when Seungmin lets out a shuddering sigh. Moving closer, deciding to be a little more risky, Jisung places a lingering kiss to the corner of Seungmin’s lips.</p><p>A sharp gasp leaves Jisung’s mouth when a hand suddenly grips his thigh, Jisung squirming in his seat to dispel at least part of the pleasure that had just skittered down his spine.</p><p>Jisung looks up at Seungmin, expecting at least an explanation of some sorts, but Seungmin says nothing, merely stares straight ahead as if he isn’t gripping almost the entirety of Jisung’s thigh tightly with long, beautiful fingers. Jisung’s dick hardens further in his jeans, this car ride suddenly feeling torturously long.</p><p>Despite the obvious warning to stop, Jisung presses closer and skims his lips over Seungmin’s jaw once more. Making his way up towards Seungmin’s ear, Jisung pauses to lightly nip at Seungmin’s earlobe. It earns him a firmer grip on his thigh, a moan leaving his lips partially on purpose from how good it feels and partially because he knows there’s probably going to be a bruise there tomorrow. Or if not a bruise, a nice imprint of Seungmin’s fingers, either of which are very much okay with Jisung.</p><p>Drunk on this heady feeling and wanting Seungmin to lose himself as much as Jisung currently is, Jisung runs light fingers over the front of Seungmin’s jeans, humming happily when Seungmin’s hips jerk slightly.</p><p>“Eager already?” Jisung asks, throwing Seungmin’s earlier words back at him.</p><p>The chuckle that leaves Seungmin’s lips is low, lower than what Jisung would’ve expected from him. “What did you say earlier? That you’re eager because of how gorgeous I am?” He pauses to lean closer here, his lips but a mere centimeter away from Jisung’s ear. “You know how pretty you are. I bet you spend a few extra minutes looking at yourself in the mirror sometimes.”</p><p>Jisung does in fact do that, but he isn’t about to let Seungmin know that. Not because it’s embarrassing – Jisung is hot and he knows he is – but because he doesn’t want Seungmin to have more leverage over Jisung than he already seems to have.</p><p>So he simply smirks and says, “No mirror is accurate enough for how handsome I am, babe.”</p><p>Suddenly, unbidden, the image of Jisung fucking Seungmin against a full-body mirror enters his mind. Seungmin, pretty and pink from the cold of the mirror against his heated skin and panting against the glass, causing it to fog up as Jisung fucks him burns behind his lids with every blink. Jisung curses himself for not actually having a full-body mirror in his apartment, but there’s no point in lamenting over it now, not when the car suddenly comes to a stop in front of a familiar building.</p><p>Seungmin barely gets out a, “Thank you!” to the driver before Jisung is all but pushing him out of the car, all of the pent-up energy buzzing under Jisung’s skin and spilling over into frantic movement.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he won’t be disappointed for once. He’s really, really hoping he won’t be.</p><p>It’s a blur getting from the car to the elevator, Jisung hastily filling out the payment and feedback on his app, before slipping his phone in his back pocket and entering the elevator. No one else is in there, so Jisung crowds Seungmin up against the wall, gripping Seungmin’s waist over his soft sweater as he goes back to kissing his neck. He wants to kiss Seungmin so badly, but he holds himself back, not wanting to let Seungmin have that luxury just yet despite how much he himself aches for it.</p><p>Pressing their hips flush together, Jisung feels Seungmin hard and straining against the front of his jeans. Rolling his hips, Jisung purposely pants into Seungmin’s ear and says, “Bet you would’ve looked so good on the dance floor pressed up against me. It’s a shame that we had to leave before I could see.”</p><p>When Jisung pulls back slightly to see Seungmin’s face, he’s incredibly pleased to note the soft flush overtaking his cheeks. The red is so pretty against Seungmin’s skin. Jisung wonders if the color spreads to his collarbones and chest, too, but before he can get any further, a sharp <i>ding</i> rings out throughout the elevator.</p><p>Semi-reluctantly and not at all embarrassed by the fact that he was just grinding against Seungmin like a horny teenager, Jisung peels himself off of Seungmin and takes hold of his wrist again.</p><p>Jisung has always liked the fact that his apartment is close to the elevators, mostly because he’s lazy and doesn’t want to walk more than necessary, but also because the shorter distance means he can get whoever he brought home for the night into his bed that much quicker. Smoothly unlocking his door, Jisung steps into his apartment with Seungmin still in tow. After just about kicking his shoes off in his haste, Jisung turns back towards Seungmin with what he has heard is his “bedroom eyes,” peering up at Seungmin from under his lashes and pressing his body flush against Seungmin once again.</p><p>Before Jisung can do anything, though, Seungmin is gripping his hips tightly much like he had his thigh in the car earlier, Jisung letting out a loud whimper at the harsh touch. There’s something different about Seungmin now when Jisung looks at him again, the soft surprise that had been in his eyes almost all night now noticeably absent. Instead, Jisung sees nothing but fire, a kind of intensity that Jisung had not been expecting at all.</p><p>Normally at this point, Jisung would have whoever he brought home pressed up against the wall or he would be pressed up against the wall as they made out, but something about Seungmin stops him from doing so. Something makes him pause in his tracks and <i>wait</i>. Jisung doesn’t want to think too hard about what this feeling means, not wanting to let his hopes rise only for them to crash and burn like they always do.</p><p>It’s a type of vulnerability Jisung doesn’t like at all, one that he rarely lets himself feel. So he does what he always does when presented with something he doesn’t like to feel, pressing closer and grinding against Seungmin once again, a loud, unashamed moan leaving his lips when he feels Seungmin’s dick pressed against his.</p><p>“You already feel so good,” Jisung breathes out, pleasure skittering down his spine when Seungmin starts to grind back, short, tight thrusts of his hips that are already driving Jisung up the wall.</p><p>“Do I?” Seungmin wonders, the prettiest breathy quality to his voice.</p><p>“Sound so pretty, too, can’t wait to hear what you’re going to sound like later,” Jisung says, and despite the fact that he has said that exact sentence countless times to countless strangers, he finds he actually means it this time. Jisung can feel it in his bones that Seungmin would be so incredibly beautiful under him, all flushed cheeks and cute, pouty lips parted on a moan as Jisung fucks into him over and over and over again.</p><p>True enough, the moan Seungmin lets out is music to Jisung’s ears. It’s the first sign Seungmin has given all night that he’s just as affected as Jisung is, but just as Jisung starts to work up a rhythm, everything suddenly stops. Jisung growls when Seungmin grips his hips hard enough to prevent him from moving, but quiets down immediately when Seungmin sharply nips his collarbones, nothing but a small gasp leaving Jisung’s lips as his cock twitches in his jeans.</p><p>“I need you to pay attention,” Seungmin says, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. Not that Jisung would want to anyways. Jisung may be stupid when he’s horny, but even that short sentence and the way Seungmin had said it reaches the primal part of his brain that wants nothing more than to keep teasingly grind against Seungmin and makes it listen.</p><p>“Okay,” Jisung breathes out, which causes Seungmin to smile.</p><p>“Before we start, I need to know, just in case. Do you use the light system for safe words? I use them, but if you don’t, then that’s fine as well, just let me know, please,” Seungmin says.</p><p>Jisung blinks, confused as to why Seungmin is suddenly telling him about his safe words. He hadn’t planned on going that hard on Seungmin, but if Seungmin wants to let him know this information to imply that Seungmin wouldn’t mind it going down that route, then he isn’t opposed.</p><p>“I use them, too.”</p><p>“Good,” Seungmin says, nodding to himself. “Do you have any hard limits? I can already tell that you need to be put in your place and would enjoy it, but you know what they say about assuming.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Jisung blinks at Seungmin, not entirely sure that he had heard that last sentence correctly.</p><p>It’s Seungmin’s turn to blink now. The confusion must be pretty obvious on Jisung’s face, for Seungmin comes back to himself and merely smiles with something like pity in his eyes as he asks, “Oh, baby, did you think you were going to be in control tonight?”</p><p>And honestly, it should ruin the mood to be talking after how riled up Jisung already is, but inexplicably, talking about all of the things that Seungmin seems to want to do and be able to do to him turns him on even more. An odd, but no less good, feeling flutters around his chest from how Seungmin had even bothered to stop and ask in the first place – no one has really ever done that before.</p><p>Hope is a dangerous thing, but Jisung just might let himself bask in it this once.</p><p>“Uh. Yes?”</p><p>There’s no mistaking the absolute pity in Seungmin’s eyes this time. “You know, I thought you were purposely ignoring all of the signs earlier. But you really were just so horny that you couldn’t even think straight past the thought of fucking me, huh?”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widen, his cock hardening further in his jeans.</p><p>“Yes?” Jisung replies, cursing himself for his inability to think right now. But Seungmin is so hot like this, it isn’t Jisung’s fault that he gets weak in the knees when it comes to pretty boys bossing him around.</p><p>Seungmin laughs, but not in a nice way. Jisung loves it. “Am I really messing you up that badly, baby? Look at you, can’t even speak properly.”</p><p>Jisung has to close his eyes, holding back the whimper that wants to escape his lips, far more turned on than he had thought. A soft touch to his face causes him to open his eyes and he’s met with the sight of Seungmin looking at him with concern written all over his face.</p><p>“Is this okay? I’m sorry for doing that without asking. We never established what was okay or what wasn’t.”</p><p>Despite it all, Jisung feels his heart skip a beat. Never in a million years did he think that he would end up here when he left his apartment earlier in the night. Never did he think Seungmin, with his soft blue sweater and even softer appearance, would be able to turn him into an absolute mess within a few sentences. But he’s here and Seungmin is here staring at him like he has just ruined everything, a seemingly rare moment of vulnerability that even Jisung, a complete stranger, can see.</p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t want to go too hard tonight because we don’t really know each other, but you can keep talking to me like that. I would prefer it, actually,” Jisung says, smirking as he turns and presses a kiss to Seungmin’s palm before sucking his thumb into his mouth.</p><p>Seungmin searches his face for a while longer, Jisung trying to look as sincere as possible. There’s no point in holding back now. Jisung might regret this in the morning if it doesn’t turn out the way he hopes it might, but he’s willing to take the risk this time. His gut is rarely wrong, and right now, his gut is screaming at him that this opportunity is not one he should waste. He trusts himself and, oddly enough, he trusts Seungmin even though they just met. Not fully, but enough to want to risk it.</p><p>Eventually, Seungmin must find what he’s looking for. “Okay, I’ll trust you. But if anything, and I mean anything, makes you uncomfortable, please don’t hesitate to use your safe words. I’ll make sure to use mine if needed, too. Okay?”</p><p>Jisung lightly runs his teeth over Seungmin’s thumb when he pulls away, not bothering to hide the way he shivers under Seungmin’s intense stare. “Promise.”</p><p>Jisung barely has time to catch the smirk Seungmin sends him before the hand on his face is gripping his jaw tighter and bringing him closer. The kiss that Seungmin presses to his lips is nothing short of controlled, Seungmin holding Jisung’s face in place as he gets backed up against his door.</p><p>Jisung’s entire body <i>sings</i> from finally being kissed.</p><p>Jisung’s hands scramble for purchase on anything he can get his hands on, fingers twisting in Seungmin’s sweater to ground himself. Seungmin is pressing up against him and kissing him like he has something to prove, lips hard and insistent against his, and Jisung can feel his control of the situation slipping rapidly, but he makes no move to stop it from happening.</p><p>Seungmin nips his bottom lip, Jisung gasping at the sharp, but very welcome, pain. Seungmin chooses that moment to slip his tongue into Jisung’s mouth, the kiss becoming more filthy, more insistent within seconds. Jisung can’t help the way his hips buck when Seungmin flicks his tongue against Jisung’s, dick uncomfortably hard in his too-tight pants. It takes everything in Jisung’s horny brain to focus on the kiss, but Seungmin is kissing him far too well for him to be able to think about anything past how good it feels to have Seungmin pressing him against the door and kissing the air from his lungs.</p><p>Seungmin is the one to pull back from the kiss, Jisung panting heavily as he gets caught in Seungmin’s gaze. His lips are the prettiest shade of red, and while Jisung still firmly believes Seungmin would look pretty under him, Jisung is now thinking about all of the ways Seungmin could absolutely wreck him with his tongue and how he would only be able to stutter out a thank you afterwards.</p><p>A whine leaves his lips when Seungmin grinds his hips forward and Seungmin laughs again. “You’re already this turned on just from a single kiss?”</p><p>“N-no,” Jisung denies, cursing himself for already stuttering.</p><p>“No?” Seungmin asks. Jisung parts his lips to respond, but before he can say anything, Seungmin is pulling their hips flush together as he grinds down against Jisung <i>hard</i>. All coherent thought leaves Jisung’s head, the only thing he can focus on being the way Seungmin’s dick feels rubbing against his. If they keep going, Jisung knows that he could come just from this, embarrassing as that is. And he can’t have that. There’s no way he’s coming without getting his dick in Seungmin or Seungmin’s dick in him.</p><p>“No,” Jisung grits out. “Just thinking about all of the things you could be doing to me if you weren’t wasting time grinding against me in the hallway.”</p><p>The taunt seems to do the trick. Jisung can see the moment Seungmin’s demeanor changes and barely holds back his smile when Seungmin moves away and says, “Bedroom.”</p><p>Jisung makes a show of it, slowly stepping around Seungmin and slipping off his jacket to lay it on the couch on the way to his room. He can feel Seungmin’s eyes burning into his back and revels in it.</p><p>Right before he crosses the threshold into his room, Jisung stops to peer over his shoulder, smirking when he meets Seungmin’s eyes. Jisung grabs the hem of his shirt, teasingly lifting it a few inches before letting the fabric go so that it settles back over his stomach.</p><p>“You like showing off,” Seungmin says, a statement not a question.</p><p>“Maybe I do,” Jisung replies. “Maybe I don’t.”</p><p>“Don’t act coy with me,” Seungmin says. He closes the short distance between them to grip Jisung’s waist and press against his back, running a hand over his ribs, down towards his hips, and finally settling over his dick, hard in his pants. “I think this is proof enough, baby.”</p><p>“I told you-” Jisung says, cutting himself off to suck in a sharp breath when Seungmin grabs his dick through his pants and rubs a thumb over the head. Even though two layers of clothes, the sudden touch has him reacting as if it’s skin to skin contact instead.</p><p>“What was that?” Seungmin murmurs, lips brushing against the exposed skin where his neck meets his shoulder.</p><p>As much as Jisung wants to give in already, pushing the limits worked a while ago, so it might be worth a shot to try it again. Jisung, despite the impatience flowing through his body and his adversity to it in general, has always liked waiting when it comes to orgasms. It’s always so much more satisfying in the end. “I might just have to fuck myself at this point seeing as you aren’t- <i>ah, fuck</i>.”</p><p>“You’re such a brat,” Seungmin growls, his grip on Jisung’s dick becoming tighter as the nails of his other hand dig into his hip.</p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” Jisung gasps.</p><p>The hands on him grip tighter, not tight enough to cause actual pain (although Jisung wishes that were the case), but tight enough that Jisung knows exactly how Seungmin feels about his little act. “Don’t think I don’t know the game you’re playing right now.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>Seungmin sighs, like it pains him to say it. “But you’re lucky you’re pretty enough that I want to ruin you more than I want to just leave you here, even though you absolutely don’t deserve it.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to see how pretty I would be spread out under you, though? Isn’t that incentive enough?”</p><p>Although Jisung hadn’t thought they would end up here in these positions, he’s not above playing into Seungmin’s desires. Jisung likes to be fucked as much as he likes to fuck other people, and if Seungmin happens to want to dick him down, who is Jisung to deny him that?</p><p>That doesn’t mean he’s going to just roll over and take it, though. No, Jisung is still Jisung, playful to a fault and far too mouthy in bed for his own good.</p><p>Seungmin seems to take it in stride, though, pushing Jisung forward with a sharp command to, “Strip. I know you want to put on a show, so go ahead.”</p><p>The lack of body heat is so sudden that Jisung has to blink a few times in order to clear his head enough to realize what Seungmin has asked of him.</p><p>A show? Jisung can give him a show.</p><p>Swaying his hips in an imitation of what he would’ve done on the dance floor, Jisung grabs ahold of the hem of his shirt once again. When the front of his shirt is halfway up his torso, he bites the material between his teeth and rolls his hips, smirking to himself when he sees Seungmin shift in his peripheral vision.</p><p>Now confident that he has Seungmin’s undivided attention, Jisung quickly pulls the shirt the rest of the way over his head, ruffling his hair with one hand as he drops the shirt to the floor with the other. Still swaying his hips, Jisung starts unbuttoning his pants as he looks over his shoulder, reveling in the way Seungmin is looking at him like he wants to devour him. With a shimmy, Jisung starts pushing his pants down slowly, so slowly that even Jisung is annoyed with himself, but this isn’t going to work if Jisung goes any faster. And it is working, Jisung not failing to notice how Seungmin is following his every move, just like how Jisung is watching Seungmin’s every move.</p><p>There’s already too much tension in the air, but Jisung doesn’t stop. He holds their eye contact as he pushes his pants past his ass and down his thighs, shaking his butt in a manner that is perhaps over-doing it, but Jisung could care less. He knows he doesn’t really have much of an ass, but there’s nothing wrong with enticing Seungmin with what he could have if he wasn’t holding himself back.</p><p>Jisung can see the exact moment Seungmin snaps, Seungmin’s hands clenching at his side as he inhales deeply. Jisung laughs to himself despite the familiar flare of arousal in his belly, straightening up from where he had bent over to take his pants off.</p><p>“You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” Seungmin asks, part of his control slipping from the little growl in his voice.</p><p>“Nah, I’m just doing a strip tease for myself,” Jisung drawls, because really, Seungmin had basically called Jisung dense earlier, but perhaps Seungmin is the dense one if he hadn’t been picking up on Jisung’s hints ever since they got out of the car.</p><p>Seungmin chuckles and Jisung knows that laugh even if he has never heard it from Seungmin before. It’s the same one he always uses when he’s about to make a move, after all.</p><p>The next thing Jisung knows, Seungmin is in his space and there’s a hand behind his neck pulling him into a kiss. Jisung barely has time to think before he’s kissing back, pressing his body up against Seungmin’s once again and shivering once he feels the cold press of Seungmin’s zipper against his bare hip. If Seungmin had been kissing like he had something to prove before, now he’s kissing like he’s reminding Jisung just who is in control here. It takes everything in Jisung not to melt into the rough kiss, but he can feel his resistance slipping out of his hands like sand the longer Seungmin kisses him.</p><p>Jisung’s panting heavily against Seungmin’s lips when he pulls away, heart beating quickly in his chest. He’s so turned on that it’s starting to become painful, his cock hard in his boxers, his entire body thrumming with arousal. Seungmin is also hard and pressing against his hip, and before Jisung can even think, he drops to his knees, the sudden urge to suck Seungmin off stronger than anything else.</p><p>As he works the button of Seungmin’s jeans, Jisung peers up at Seungmin, shivering when he sees how dark Seungmin’s eyes are as he looks down at him. That, combined with the fact that Jisung is only in his boxers while Seungmin is still completely dressed, is doing more to Jisung than he had thought possible.</p><p>“Can I suck you off? Please? Want it so bad,” Jisung pleads, not caring how desperate he sounds. If Seungmin makes him this desperate with just kisses, he wants to be able to return the favor and show Seungmin just how good he can be with his own mouth.</p><p>“Please, huh? You’re learning,” Seungmin murmurs. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Jisung makes quick work of Seungmin’s pants, dragging the zipper down and pulling his pants just low enough to be able to mouth at Seungmin’s cock through his boxers. It’s been a while since he’s been able to suck someone off, which is a pity, really.</p><p>With a hum, Jisung licks over Seungmin’s cock through the fabric, right over the wet spot that’s already forming. God, has he missed this. Being on the receiving end of a blow job is great, too, but there’s something so satisfying about being able to tease the person he’s with like this. Jisung runs the flat of his tongue over the wet spot again before pulling back slightly to nose at Seungmin’s hip, lips skimming over the soft skin above Seungmin’s waistband.</p><p>Suddenly, there’s a hand in his hair and it’s <i>pulling</i>, Jisung gasping out a moan at the pain.</p><p>“I was nice enough to let you suck me off, but if you’re just going to be this way, then forget it,” Seungmin says and when Jisung looks up, he sees the disappointment written all over Seungmin’s face. The look sparks something within Jisung, something that he hasn’t felt in a really, really long time, but is still utterly helpless to fight against.</p><p>Without words, Jisung pulls Seungmin’s boxers down to mid-thigh, licking his lips as he finally sees Seungmin’s dick. He isn’t the biggest Jisung has ever seen, but he’s long and thick enough that Jisung knows Seungmnin’s going to feel good inside of him.</p><p>Placing his hands on Seungmin’s hips, Jisung kitten licks the tip, humming at the familiar taste of pre-cum on his tongue. A sigh escapes Seungmin’s lips at the contact, and the hands in his hair fall away slightly, giving Jisung more freedom to move.</p><p>Slowly, Jisung leans his head down and licks a long, flat stripe up from Seungmin’s balls to his tip before taking the head into his mouth and licking over it a few times. Seungmin curses under his breath, but Jisung still hears it and it only encourages him more. Mentally preparing himself for what he wants to do next, Jisung takes a deep breath through his nose before taking Seungmin down all in one go, Seungmin’s moan lost over the noise of Jisung gagging slightly. He doesn’t stop, though, hollowing his cheeks as he bobs up and down Seungmin’s dick. Jisung had been right earlier - Seungmin feels so good down his throat, a nice, solid weight that he can take all of the way without gagging after a few tries. Pleased with himself, Jisung stops the next time he takes Seungmin all of the way in, and makes sure to look directly up at Seungmin as he swallows around Seungmin’s cock.</p><p>Even through the tears that are starting to gather in the corners of his eyes, Jisung can still tell how pretty Seungmin is as his eyes roll back and his lips part on a silent moan. Jisung wants to see it again and again and again. So he repeats the motion, flattening his tongue on the underside of Seungmin’s dick as he slowly pulls off, making sure Seungmin can feel just how nice and warm Jisung’s mouth feels. He doesn’t waste time on the way back down, though, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around Seungmin’s dick once more when he hits the back of his throat.</p><p>Seungmin’s hips jerk, gagging Jisung slightly, but Jisung takes it well, eyes fluttering shut as he breathes through his nose.</p><p>Just as he’s starting to get used to the solid weight down his throat, there are hands in his hair pulling him up and off, a whine leaving his lips when Seungmin’s dick slips free from his mouth.</p><p>“Why?” Jisung asks, petulant.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t say anything, just pulls Jisung up into a bruising kiss that has his toes curling.</p><p>“Enough,” Seungmin pants, the single word causing the arousal in Jisung’s body to flare up once again.</p><p>Seungmin presses another kiss to Jisung’s lips that’s softer than all of the others they’ve shared thus far, but the way his hands grip Jisung’s hips are full of purpose. Jisung lets himself be guided towards his bed as Seungmin continues to kiss him, but before he can be pushed back onto it, he grips Seungmin’s shirt tightly, twisting them so that they both fall onto the bed on their sides. Seungmin gasps, probably not having expected to be on the bed, too, but Jisung only laughs.</p><p>“I don’t want to wait anymore,” Jisung says by way of explanation, taking Seungmin’s momentary surprise to start tugging his pants and boxers down his legs. Once those are both off, Jisung runs his hands up and over Seungmin’s legs just to tease before moving to grab at Seungmin’s sweater, but that seems to be the moment Seungmin comes back to himself. Long fingers circle his wrist and stop him from moving, Jisung blinking down at Seungmin’s pretty fingers before looking up at him.</p><p>“Impatient,” Seungmin murmurs, Jisung biting back a whimper at the disappointed tone Seungmin has. Despite Jisung’s best efforts to slightly play it off earlier, it seems Seungmin had actually picked up on how much he likes to be talked down to, which can either mean something very good or something very bad for Jisung.</p><p>“Can’t help it,” Jisung simpers, batting his eyelashes up at Seungmin in an attempt to entice him to go faster and not talk to him this way lest he come before Seungmin can fuck him. “You’re just so pretty, how could I not be?”</p><p>“Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” Seungmin responds. Jisung wisely chooses not to comment on the fact that he can see the light blush staining Seungmin’s cheeks, knowing that it will only delay things further.</p><p>“It does with me,” Jisung says, for some reason.</p><p>“It’s a shame you're not the one in charge here, then, isn’t it?”</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t give Jisung a chance to respond, quickly pushing Jisung down onto the bed and taking his boxers off. Jisung can’t help but sigh when his dick is finally freed and he instinctively reaches a hand down to fist himself, take some of the edge off, but Seungmin bats his hand away.</p><p>“Hey!” Jisung cries, but quiets down quickly when Seungmin pulls his own sweater over his head, the both of them finally fully naked. Seungmin is even prettier naked, which doesn’t seem possible, yet Jisung is still stunned all the same. His waist is impossibly tiny, his nipples a rosy pink that Jisung absolutely wants to get his mouth on, and his stomach is slender, with faint abs that Jisung wants to run his tongue over just to hear the moan Seungmin would let out.</p><p>“Get your lube and a condom. Then I’ll think about if I’ll reward you or not,” Seungmin orders, and inexplicably, something in Jisung snaps and he scrambles to obey.</p><p>“Good boy,” Seungmin coos. Jisung has to bite his lip in order to stop the whimper that desperately wants to escape. Being with Seungmin is far more confusing than Jisung had expected when he first laid eyes on him, the larger part of Jisung that wants to be a complete brat and fucked into next week warring with the hidden part of Jisung that wants to be good and fucked with praises whispered into his ear.</p><p>Luckily, Seungmin distracts him from himself by pushing a cold, lubed finger against his rim, Jisung arching his back with a gasp.</p><p>“Too cold?” Seungmin asks, the faux pity back in his voice.</p><p>“No,” Jisung pants out, cursing his cock for hardening even more at the way Seungmin is talking to him like he’s nothing.</p><p>“Good,” Seungmin replies, thrusting his finger back into Jisung.</p><p>“I can take another,” Jisung says, not nearly satisfied with one finger and he knows that Seungmin can tell, too.</p><p>Seungmin tsks, continuing to move his finger in and out of Jisung at a torturous pace. “That’s nice.”</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung growls.</p><p>“Aw, the puppy is mad,” Seungmin coos.</p><p>It’s almost embarrassing how Jisung’s cock jumps at that, pre-cum beading at the slit and a whimper clawing its way up Jisung’s throat. Fuck, he’s so turned on, if he doesn’t get Seungmin in him soon, he doesn’t know what he’s going to do.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung repeats, more forceful this time even though he already knows deep down it isn’t going to change anything.</p><p>“Jisung,” Seungmin replies.</p><p>With an unhappy grumble, Jisung figures fuck it, if Seungmin isn’t going to give him any relief, he’s going to have to take matters into his own hand. Literally.</p><p>Reaching down for his cock, Jisung is able to wrap a hand around himself for about three blissful seconds before there are fingers grabbing his wrist and pinning his hand to the bed near his head.</p><p>“<i>Why</i> are you such an impatient little brat?” Seungmin all but growls out, the tone of his voice and the strength behind his grip going straight to Jisung’s dick. When Jisung looks at Seungmin, when he takes in Seungmin’s furrowed brow and unimpressed, borderline annoyed, stare, a shiver wracks through his entire body. Seungmin is so hot like this.</p><p>“Because you won’t <i>fuck me</i>,” Jisung spits. Even though they’ve only met today, Jisung can tell that baiting Seungmin like this probably isn’t a good idea, but Jisung has been turned on for what feels like an eternity now. No one has ever made him wait this long, everyone always having given in and controlling his brattiness by now.</p><p>All of a sudden, there’s a sudden rush of cold air that envelops his body, Seungmin pulling away from Jisung entirely.</p><p>“What-” Jisung starts to ask, not understanding what is happening at all. He can clearly see that Seungmin is still hard, yet he’s moving away as if he’s about to leave, or at the very least sit further away and not touch Jisung.</p><p>“You can just fuck yourself while I watch, then. It seems to be what you want, anyways.”</p><p>“No!” Jisung yells, scrambling forward to grab Seungmin’s wrist. “No, no, no please. I’ll be good, promise. Just fuck me, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>Seungmin stares at him, clearly calculating. Finally, after a few seconds that feel like minutes, he asks, “Are you going to be good?”</p><p>Jisung had just said he would be, but Jisung knows that Seungmin is asking for more than that. He’s asking Jisung to trust him, if only just for tonight. And it’s a little terrifying, letting himself go with a stranger, but his gut had told him to trust Seungmin earlier and he still trusts Seungmin now. It may be stupid, but Jisung has always lived a little on the edge.</p><p>So Jisung lets go, slumping in Seungmin’s hold like he has been wanting to all night, like he has been wanting to for what feels like years now. “Yes, I promise. Please, keep going. Please, please, please.”</p><p>But instead of moving, Seungmin merely looks at him for a few more seconds before his eyes soften. “Come here,” he says softly, gesturing for Jisung to come closer. And Jisung does, eyes fluttering shut when Seungmin takes a hold of his chin, tilting his head up to press a soft kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Color?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>“Green,” Jisung answers right away. “Color?”</p><p>“Green,” Seungmin says, a small smile quirking his lips up.</p><p>“Fuck me now?” Jisung asks, impatience starting to flow through his veins once again.</p><p>“I thought you were going to be good,” Seungmin muses, but if the way he’s smiling is any indication, he’s not actually as mad as his words suggest.</p><p>“I am,” Jisung replies easily. “I’m positive I’ll feel good around you, doesn’t that count?”</p><p>Seungmin sighs like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he pushes Jisung back down and pops the cap of the lube open again anyways. Jisung’s cock, which had gotten slightly soft from the lack of stimulation, hardens once again when Seungmin pushes two fingers into him. Jisung sighs at the stretch, still not satisfied with two fingers. He had fingered himself earlier before leaving as a precaution, never knowing who he’s going to end up with or how he’s going to end up. Jisung knows Seungmin can tell he’s already stretched enough to easily take three fingers, yet he’s still taking his time stretching Jisung out with two and it’s so fucking frustrating. It’s taking everything in Jisung not to fuck back on Seungmin’s fingers again or say something, since it didn’t really go that well for him last time. And even though it pains him to lay here and be at Seungmin’s mercy, there’s something kind of hot about it, too, not knowing what Seungmin is planning or not knowing if Seungmin is even going to fuck him at all.</p><p>A third finger prodding at his rim brings Jisung back to the present, a satisfied <i>yes</i> leaving his lips as Seungmin pushes the third finger in. Instinctively, he pushes back against Seungmin’s fingers, a pleasant buzz flowing under his skin from finally feeling somewhat full. It isn’t Seungmin’s dick, but Jisung only knows it’s a matter of time. Jisung knows he’s far too pretty to resist.</p><p>“What is my little brat thinking about?” Seungmin wonders, infuriatingly calm and patient.</p><p>“You,” Jisung replies, clenching down on Seungmin’s fingers and moaning at the fullness. He’s so fucking hard, he might lose his mind.</p><p>Seungmin hums, pulling his fingers out slowly, Jisung feeling every single dip and ridge of his knuckles dragging against his walls. He pushes his fingers in just as slowly, Jisung trembling from how good it feels.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jisung yells when Seungmin pushes deeper and curls his fingers up slightly, hands scrambling to find purchase on the sheets as a white hot zap of pleasure skitters down his spine.</p><p>“There it is,” Seungmin says. He sounds pleased, but Jisung can’t tell, having squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to fight off his impending orgasm. Seungmin doesn’t let up, though, the tips of his fingers rubbing against Jisung’s prostate over and over and over. After how strung-out he has been, Jisung knows it won’t be long before he comes, and as much as he would prefer to come with Seungmin’s dick in him, he’s past the point of caring. He needs to come so badly, his entire body is vibrating with it.</p><p>Just as the pressure in his stomach peaks, Jisung arching his back as whimpers fall from his lips, a hand circles the base of his dick.</p><p>“No!” Jisung cries, but it’s too late, the orgasm crashing through him, but offering no relief whatsoever as he trembles in Seungmin’s hold. Seungmin doesn’t even stop, just keeps fucking Jisung with his fingers as the aftershocks hit, Jisung’s cock still hard and leaking against his stomach from his wasted orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jisung whimpers, opening his eyes to stare at Seungmin imploringly. There are tears blurring his vision again, but he doesn’t bother wiping them away. “Why?”</p><p>Even to his own ears, he sounds pitiful, but Seungmin smiles at him, a devilish glint in his eyes. Seungmin painstakingly slowly pulls his fingers out of Jisung with a wet sound, Jisung clenching on nothing but air. “You didn’t deserve it yet.”</p><p>Jisung moans softly, hating that he loves hearing Seungmin talk to him like this so much. He’s so hard, and Seungmin isn’t helping in the slightest, each word leaving Seungmin’s lips turning him on more.</p><p>“Please,” Jisung begs. Seungmin stares at him once again, and if not for the pretty flush on his cheeks and the way his cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, Jisung would assume he isn’t even affected at all.</p><p>“Please?” Seungmin repeats, tone confused like he doesn’t know what that word means. “Please what?”</p><p>“Fuck me, please,” Jisung says, cries, pleads. “I need to come so badly, please.”</p><p>“It’s always about you, hm? What a needy little slut.”</p><p>Jisung gasps, his cock twitching against his stomach. Seungmin notices, of course he does, and Jisung feels his heart beat faster at the way Seungmin’s eyes darken and a smirk tilts the corner of his lips up.</p><p>“I should’ve known,” Seungmin says knowingly, not looking surprised in the slightest. Jisung watches as he reaches for the condom, the sound of him tearing the packet open causing Jisung’s breath to hitch. Jisung can’t do anything but watch, the anticipation building as Seungmin rolls the condom onto himself with a soft exhale. “You just need someone to fill you up, don’t you? You talk a big game, but you’re just a cockslut.”</p><p>“N-no,” Jisung says, but it’s weak even to his ears and he’s leaking all over his stomach. He can’t focus on anything else except the way Seungmin slicks up his cock, panting when Seungmin leans over him, crowding into his space and filling Jisung’s lungs with nothing except for Seungmin, Seungmin, Seungmin. The head of Seungmin’s cock presses against his entrance, but Seungmin doesn’t push in further, Jisung squirming because Seungmin is so close, yet still so far.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No,” Jisung repeats, but the word cracks halfway on a moan when Seungmin finally, <i>finally</i> starts to push his cock into him. Just like everything else Seungmin has done thus far, the pace is absolutely torturous, Jisung forcing himself to relax and take it. He has already been denied one orgasm, he doesn’t know if he can handle being denied another one, not when he finally has Seungmin’s cock in him. Seungmin stops once he’s halfway, running cold, curious fingers over Jisung’s ribs, right over where Jisung knows the ink staining his skin is, a breathy moan escaping Jisung’s lips at the touch. It has been years since he got the tattoo, but he’s no less sensitive than when he first got it.</p><p>Seungmin’s breath hitches, most likely from the way that Jisung had tightened around him, but Jisung can barely think past the feeling of Seungmin bottoming out and the fingers splayed over his ribs.</p><p>Jisung lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, body finally, truly relaxing now that Seungmin’s cock is in him. It really has been far too long since he has been fucked, Jisung not realizing until this moment just how much he missed feeling full like this.</p><p>Seungmin starts rocking his hips, tiny back and forth motions that are already driving Jisung crazy. Jisung reaches up, tangling fingers in Seungmin’s hair to bring him down for a kiss to dispel some of the excess energy in his body. He moans into Seungmin’s mouth on purpose, fucking himself on Seungmin’s cock because now that he finally has Seungmin in him, he needs to come <i>now</i>.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Jisung demands against Seungmin’s lips, wanting Seungmin to absolutely wreck him. He knows Seungmin can do it and he wants it so badly, his entire body aching with how much he needs it.</p><p>“You’re back to making demands?” Seungmin asks, but he starts fucking into Jisung faster regardless.</p><p>“Yeah, I know you’re feeling too good to back out now so I’m not worried,” Jisung says, and he knows it’s true. If Seungmin hasn’t left yet, there’s no way he’s going to deny himself of fucking Jisung now, not when Jisung knows just how tight and warm he is around Seungmin.</p><p>“Shut up,” Seungmin says, but it’s weak, the second sign that Seungmin is just as affected by Jisung as Jisung is by him.</p><p>And Jisung knows this is it, body thrumming with excitement as he says, “No.”</p><p>That causes something in Seungmin to snap, Jisung pulling away to let out the loudest moan yet when Seungmin pulls out so only the tip of his cock is in Jisung before slamming back in. It’s brutal from there, Seungmin fucking into Jisung hard enough for him to start shifting backwards on the mattress, moans being punched out of his chest with every thrust. The hands on his waist are bruising, but it only turns Jisung on more, the pain mixing with the pleasure.</p><p>Seungmin wraps one of Jisung’s legs around his hip on the next thrust, and the sudden shift has Jisung screaming as Seungmin hits his prostate, Seungmin focusing in on it with terrifying precision for every thrust after. It feels so fucking good, Jisung can feel his orgasm rapidly building again as Seungmin thrusts into him over and over and over again. The sound of Seungmin’s hips slapping against Jisung’s is so loud that he fears his neighbors can hear, but Jisung doesn’t care, letting out moan after moan until his throat starts to hurt.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung pants, vision blurry as he peers up at Seungmin. He brings Seungmin down for a kiss, his other leg coming up to bracket Seungmin’s hips and pull him closer. The new angle makes it so that Seungmin’s stomach brushes against his cock on every thrust, the new stimulation causing Jisung to arch his back with a keen.</p><p>“It’s cute how you thought you could be in control,” Seungmin says, snapping his hips into Jisung, who is now clutching Seungmin’s shoulders, whines leaving his lips. “You just want to be full, don’t you? You just want to be told what to do.”</p><p>“Yes!” Jisung finally admits, his orgasm just out of reach now from all of the stimulation.</p><p>“You’re such a slut. It’s a good thing I’m here to put you in your place,” Seungmin murmurs, voice so incredibly low, fucking into Jisung hard enough to leave bruises.</p><p>And that’s all it takes. Jisung gasps, the tight string within him snapping, back arching as he comes untouched hard enough for there to be black spots dancing in his vision.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jisung whimpers, digging his nails into Seungmin’s shoulders as Seungmin continues to fuck him, overstimulation already starting to set in. But it feels so good, Jisung doesn’t want it to stop, pushing his hips up to meet Seungmin’s thrusts in search for more.</p><p>“Shit,” Seungmin curses, fingers tightening on Jisung’s waist hard enough that he hopes there are bruises tomorrow. Jisung tightens around Seungmin with a whine as Seungmin aims a particularly hard, pointed thrust at his prostate and that seems to be what does him in, Seungmin spilling into the condom seconds later. He’s so beautiful like this, disheveled hair falling into his eyes and red lips parted to let out the prettiest moan Jisung has ever heard. And the fact that Jisung is the one responsible for such a look, combined with the hand he wraps around his own cock, sends Jisung over the edge a second time, cum weakly spilling out of his cock.</p><p>Jisung’s legs fall to the bed as he pants, Seungmin not faring much better as he keeps leaning over Jisung for a few seconds longer, also panting heavily. When Seungmin pulls out, Jisung can’t help the unhappy noise he lets out at the sudden emptiness, but Seungmin shushes him with a soft kiss that Jisung melts into.</p><p>Seungmin makes quick work of taking the condom off, tying it, and dropping it into the trash can Jisung half-heartedly gestures towards. When Seungmin returns to the bed, he leans over and runs a gentle hand through Jisung’s hair before cupping his face and pressing kisses to his cheeks, his nose, the corner of his lips, and finally his lips, murmuring praises against his skin. It’s far more intimate than a one night stand should warrant, but Jisung doesn’t really care, sighing happily into the next kiss Seungmin presses to his lips.</p><p>“I’ll be right back, okay?” Seungmin whispers, softly pushing Jisung’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. “I just need to get a cloth.”</p><p>“Bathroom is to the right,” Jisung murmurs, far too drained to speak any louder. Thankfully, Seungmin seems to understand him because he climbs out of bed, but not without another kiss first, this time to Jisung’s forehead.</p><p>Seungmin is back before Jisung even really has the chance to miss him, the bed dipping by Jisung’s side the only warning he gets before there’s a warm cloth softly cleaning the inside of his thighs. Jisung hums at the touch and spreads his legs further so Seungmin has better access, which earns him a slap to the thigh and an indignant, “Hey!”</p><p>“What?” Jisung asks through his sudden bout of laughter.</p><p>“I’m not some kind of maid!”</p><p>Jisung has the very sudden, very detailed image of Seungmin in a maid outfit flash through his mind. He would look really pretty in it, too, he definitely has the legs for it.</p><p>“If you get hard again, I’m not going to help you,” Seungmin says.</p><p>“It’s not my fault!” Jisung protests. “You were the one who gave me the idea, so it’s your fault.”</p><p>“It’s my fault?” Seungmin repeats, disbelief clear in his tone. And when Jisung looks down at Seungmin, his eyebrows are furrowed and he looks like he can’t understand how Jisung reached that conclusion.</p><p>Jisung can’t help but laugh, completely endeared for reasons he doesn’t quite understand. Now that the haze of needing to get Seungmin in bed has (mostly) passed, Jisung realizes just how cute Seungmin is with his flushed cheeks and confused expression.</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung says, offering no further explanation beyond that.</p><p>“You’re still a brat outside of bed, too, I see,” Seungmin observes.</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung says again, laughing when Seungmin swats his thigh once more. “Careful,” Jisung starts, peering up at Seungmin from under his lashes, “I like to be spanked.”</p><p>Seungmin rolls his eyes in what Jisung can tell is an over-exaggerated manner, but he goes back to wiping Jisung down all the same. Jisung smiles to himself, taking in the gentle way Seungmin wipes the cloth over his thighs and stomach. It’s cute. Seungmin is cute.</p><p>When Seungmin finishes, he kisses Jisung again, his lips soft and sweet. He lingers for a second, his pretty almond-shaped eyes boring into Jisung’s with an intensity that starts to take Jisung’s breath away. Jisung blinks and the moment is over just as quickly as it started, Seungmin pulling away after one last kiss, presumably heading to the bathroom to drop off the cloth. Jisung’s heart is in his throat, but he shakes it off, stretching out his aching limbs and getting up to rifle through his closet for some boxers and a shirt. Jisung doesn’t particularly mind sleeping naked, but he likes to show at least some level of decency if he’s going to be sharing a bed with someone, especially someone he just met.</p><p>He’s just slipping on an oversized white shirt when Seungmin walks back in, peering at Jisung in question.</p><p>“Do you want to borrow something to sleep in? I imagine jeans probably won’t be very comfortable.”</p><p>For a second, Seungmin simply stares, looking like he’s clearly debating with himself as his eyes flit to his discarded clothes on the floor before looking back towards Jisung. Jisung will freely admit to himself that he wants Seungmin to stay, but if Seungmin doesn’t want to, he isn’t going to force him to.</p><p>“I mean or I could get you a ride home if that’s what you want. No pressure, really.”</p><p>It’s strange, this heavy feeling in his chest once the words leave his lips, but Jisung pushes it away. It’s late, he’s tired, and he just wants to sleep, Seungmin or no Seungmin (although he would really prefer to sleep with Seungmin).</p><p>“I’ll stay,” Seungmin says, something in Jisung’s chest warming once he hears those words. “But only if we change the sheets.”</p><p>Jisung groans like that’s the most tedious task in the world. With how tired and well-fucked he is, it really just might be. But Seungmin doesn’t look like he’s taking no for an answer, and Jisung has always slept better with someone curled in his arms, so he relents. As Seungmin picks out something to wear from his closet, Jisung shuffles down the hallway to where he keeps his extra sheets, grumbling the entire way. Curse his fucking weakness for cuddling.</p><p>When Jisung returns to his room, he’s met with the sight of his sheets in a pile on the floor and Seungmin in one of his old band tees and boxers that are slipping off of his hips just a tad. Jisung has to literally fight himself not to get hard again, because even though Seungmin looks nothing but cute standing there in Jisung’s clothes, he’s <i>in Jisung’s clothes</i>, his pretty legs on complete display and just begging to be marked up.</p><p>“Come on,” Seungmin calls, plucking the sheets from Jisung’s limp hands and starting to lay them over his bed. Jisung can’t help but stare at Seungmin’s ass, not having had the chance to earlier, which is a damn shame. His butt is cute, slightly flat like Jisung’s, but cute. Again, Jisung has to fight himself not to get hard, trying to think of the least unsexy things possible, but with Seungmin’s ass (albeit covered) literally right in front of his face, it’s kind of difficult.</p><p>In the end, Seungmin changes his sheets for him, Jisung completely useless as he stares at Seungmin. If Seungmin notices, he doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“I’m the big spoon,” Jisung declares as he climbs back onto the bed, scooting until he’s lying near the wall, leaving plenty of room for Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin raises an eyebrow at him, making no move to follow Jisung. “We just met and you already want to spoon?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Incredible,” Seungmin says, shaking his head.</p><p>“I can still get you a ride home,” Jisung offers once more, completely serious.</p><p>Seungmin shakes his head again, but climbs up onto the bed anyways. Jisung smiles, dramatically throwing his arms out for Seungmin to settle into, which he does without complaint to Jisung’s delight.</p><p>“No funny business,” Seungmin warns once he gets comfortable. He looks adorably tiny lying on Jisung’s pillow in Jisung’s bed wearing Jisung’s clothes. He’s also warm, Jisung bringing Seungmin closer by the arm wrapped around his waist, their legs brushing but not quite tangled under the blankets. Jisung may be dumb, but he isn’t a fool. He knows his boundaries and even though spooning most definitely crosses one night stand etiquette, Seungmin obviously doesn’t seem to mind too much.</p><p>“No promises,” Jisung replies, letting out a yawn right after. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so tired, but he finds himself fighting to blink his eyes open.</p><p>Seungmin chuckles softly, the pretty sound lulling Jisung further into dreamland. “Go to sleep, Jisung.”</p><p>Jisung had already been fighting a losing battle, but his eyes slip shut on their own accord after hearing that. With one last yawn, Jisung snuggles closer and says, “Night Seungmin.”</p><p>“Goodnight Jisung.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s far too bright when Jisung blinks his eyes open the following morning.</p><p>With a groan, Jisung makes to roll over and maybe snuggle further into his blankets before passing out again, but a sudden, sharp pain in his back has him gasping. Eyes screwed shut, Jisung freezes until the ache in his back subsides enough for him to try and move again. Slowly, Jisung turns over so he can look at the clock on his bedside table. The digital numbers read back <i>9:16</i> in clear red font and Jisung flops back with a groan that turns into a whimper when his back flares up again and his half-hard dick rubs against the bed sheets. Jisung looks down towards his crotch with an unimpressed stare, but honestly, he isn’t that surprised. The memories of how good Seungmin had felt inside him last night are already enough to turn him on, but he more than welcomes the pain in his back as well, always loving physical reminders of what he got up to the night before.</p><p>Speaking of the night before-</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung calls out, voice beyond scratchy.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Seungmin?” Jisung tries again, a little louder this time.</p><p>But there still isn’t a response. Jisung frowns to himself. Maybe Seungmin is in the bathroom or kitchen.</p><p>Slowly, as to not irritate his back any further, Jisung slips out of bed and heads towards the bathroom, but it’s empty save for Seungmin’s borrowed clothes neatly folded on the counter. The kitchen is also void of any cute boys and his apartment is entirely quiet save for the sound of Jisung shuffling around in search for someone who doesn’t seem to be there anymore.</p><p>Frowning once more, Jisung goes back towards his room in search of his phone, hoping that maybe Seungmin had left him a message or note or <i>anything</i>.</p><p>His pants are still on the floor from where they were discarded yesterday, and it’s only then that Jisung realizes only his clothes are on the floor. Not that Jisung hadn’t already figured out Seungmin wasn’t here anymore, but it still makes Jisung frown to see a physical reminder of it.</p><p>His back flares up again when he bends down to get his phone from his jeans, Jisung biting his lip to stop a whimper from leaving his lips. At this rate, Jisung is going to be horny all day from the lingering pain.</p><p>There are new messages when Jisung unlocks his phone, his heart rate picking up at the thought that Seungmin had messaged Jisung before leaving. But Jisung is only met with disappointment when he sees the messages are all from numbers he knows. There’s a message from Changbin asking him when he’s free to come in to the studio from a few minutes ago, Chan at two in the morning wondering where he went, and Hyunjin sending a single winking emoji minutes after he and Seungmin had left the bar.</p><p>Sighing, Jisung locks his phone and heads towards the bathroom. Even though he’s sad for reasons he doesn’t want to think too deeply about, he’s still horny. Anything to distract him from the fact that he just let the best lay he’s ever had slip through his fingers is good enough at this point.</p><p>Grumbling, Jisung stips and steps into the shower, wishing that Seungmin had at least stuck around to help him take care of his problem.</p><p>Unfortunately for Jisung, though, he only has his hand and the warm spray of the shower to keep him company during these trying times.</p><p>One shower and two slightly unsatisfying orgasms later (where Jisung had most definitely thought about Seungmin fucking him again as he pressed into the bruises on his hips), Jisung goes about his daily routine. Once he has food in the microwave, he texts Chan back, complaining about how he had the best dicking of his life last night, but now doesn’t even have a phone number to contact Seungmin with. While there are less Seungmin’s in the world than there are Jisung’s, he knows that it’s still going to be near impossible to find him. </p><p>He doesn’t expect that Chan will respond any time soon, Chan likely only having fallen asleep a few hours ago, but that doesn’t stop him from spamming Chan with whiny messages anyways.</p><p>He responds to his other text messages as well as he waits for his food to heat up, but his mind is elsewhere. No one has ever been able to satisfy Jisung the way Seungmin had last night and it’s really a shame that he doesn’t have any way of contacting him now. Sure, he could go back to the club tonight and see if Seungmin shows up again, but last night was the first time Jisung had ever seen him there. Who knows how long it’s going to take until Seungmin shows up there again, if he ever goes again at all.</p><p>The rest of Jisung’s morning continues in much the same way, every other waking second spent thinking about Seungmin. Like the way his long, pretty fingers had looked wrapped around Jisung’s waist. The way his face had been full of disappointment and his voice full of pity as he put Jisung in his place. The way he had fucked Jisung well into next week seemingly without even trying. Jisung knows it’s weird for him to be this caught up on a one night stand, but he can’t <i>stop</i>.</p><p>Jisung looks down towards his lap only to find his dick half-hard and he sighs. He doesn’t really feel like getting off for a third time, but it would be such a waste of a good orgasm if he doesn’t.</p><p>His phone vibrating makes the decision for him, Jisung picking the device up to read the new message as he shifts in his seat. His eyes widen when he sees a notification from <i>cha-cha-channie :D</i>, sneaking a peek at the top of the screen to check the time. Jisung had only sent his messages an hour ago, yet Chan is up on a Saturday? At ten in the morning?</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: Oh Jisung</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: why are you up so early wtf</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: ? Do you want me to listen to you complain or not?</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: im sorry dont go i love you</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: -_-</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: &lt;3 :D</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: …<br/>
<b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: &lt;3<br/>
<b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: Anyways. You really didn’t get his number or anything?</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: NO :(((((((( stop rubbing it in</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: I bet you wish Seungmin had stuck around to do that, though</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: i have said this before and i will say it again<br/>
<b>Sungie</b>: we cant be friends if you keep making jokes that bad</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: You keep saying that, but you’re still my friend</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: stop making sense this early in the morning i dont have time for this now that the love of my life has left with no way for me to find him</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: *The dick love of your life</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: is there any difference</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: Well</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: save it</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: Alright grumpy pants, get ready. We’re going to get coffee at the new place that just opened up near your apartment<br/>
<b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: Even though I will probably regret this, I refuse to read this much text about your boy problems this early in the morning so the only solution is to hear it in person</p><p><b>Sungie</b>: just say you want to see me and go</p><p><b>cha-cha-channie :D</b>: See you in ten minutes, Sungie</p><p>Jisung sighs as he makes to get up and get ready, but there’s a smile on his face. He really doesn’t deserve a friend like Chan, but he’s so thankful he has him anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Jisung steps into the coffee shop a few blocks away from his apartment, only somewhat taking in the decor. He and Chan had seen this shop last week on the way back to Jisung’s apartment after a late lunch, but hadn’t had the time to actually go in it until now. Jisung doesn’t really like to work on music in coffee shops, but Chan does, so Jisung figures it’s the least he could do to indulge Chan every once in a while.</p><p>Now, though, Chan is the one indulging Jisung, a smile on his face as he waves Jisung over from the table he’s snagged near the window.</p><p>Jisung sits down gingerly once he reaches the table, gritting his teeth when his back pain makes another appearance. Honestly, he could’ve taken a painkiller, but there’s no point in dulling the pain when he actually wants it in the first place.</p><p>When he looks up, he notices Chan looking at him curiously, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Jisung pouts, grumbling at Chan to, “Shut up.”</p><p>“I didn’t even say anything!” Chan protests.</p><p>“But your eyes are doing the thing they always do when you feel bad for someone.”</p><p>Chan opens his mouth to respond, but seemingly doesn’t have a comeback, closing his mouth a few seconds later. He seems to think for a bit before trying again. “Fair point, but I mean. What else am I supposed to think when I wake up to nineteen text messages from you complaining about how sad you are that you’ve been abandoned by the best fuck of your life?”</p><p>“Chan!” Jisung wails, not caring that he’s probably attracting attention from other people in the shop. “He was so good, I can still feel the phantom weight of his dick in me.”</p><p>Chan merely pats Jisung’s hand, although his ears are bright red. “There, there. I’m sure you’ll be able to find him again?”</p><p>“He doesn’t seem to want to be found,” Jisung points out. It’s something he hadn’t wanted to admit to himself earlier, but he’s never been able to keep anything from Chan.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not it,” Chan replies, but it doesn’t really sound like he believes it himself.</p><p>Jisung sighs, placing his cheek on his folded arms before pouting up at Chan. “What am I supposed to do now? He has ruined all other men for me.”</p><p>At that, Chan snorts. “That’s dramatic even for you.”</p><p>“You don’t understand,” Jisung whines. “No one has ever been able to break me down that quickly. I’ve never felt anything like what I felt yesterday.”</p><p>He still can’t believe he had thought he could’ve just pushed Seungmin down and fucked him so easily. He’s absolutely embarrassed for underestimating Seungmin’s ability to mess Jisung up as badly as he had last night.</p><p>“Hey,” Chan calls, voice soft and hand even softer as he grabs Jisung’s. “I’ll help you find him, okay? I can look around before and after my sets if you want.”</p><p>Jisung blinks up at Chan, not surprised that Chan is offering to help, but still moved by it. Jisung might like to joke around with Chan often, but there’s no doubt that Jisung really does appreciate him. “Really?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chan replies easily. “You’re going to have to tell me what he looks like, though, or else I won’t be able to help much.”</p><p>And it’s like the floodgates have been opened, Jisung quickly sitting up and telling Chan everything he knows about Seungmin. Admittedly, it isn’t a lot since they had only been together for a few hours and Jisung had been out of his mind with pleasure for half of it. Jisung has always been good at remembering little details about people, though. He remembers how softly Seungmin’s ash blond, nearly silver, bangs had fallen across his forehead. He remembers how prettily Seungmin’s eyelashes had brushed against his cheeks. He remembers how gently Seungmin had leaned back against him right before he fell asleep, mere minutes before Jisung himself had fallen asleep. He tells Chan all of this and more, probably going into far more detail than necessary, but in Jisung’s defense, Chan had asked for details.</p><p>“That’s pretty much it,” Jisung finishes off simply, like he hadn’t just gone on for at least ten minutes about the pretty boy who has been clouding his mind all morning.</p><p>Chan doesn’t say anything in response, which is odd of him. Jisung looks back up at him from where he had been picking at a napkin, only to find Chan wide-eyed, gaze flickering from Jisung to something behind Jisung’s shoulder and back again.</p><p>“Why is your face doing that?” Jisung asks, scrunching his nose in confusion.</p><p>“Uh,” Chan starts, finally settling his gaze back on Jisung. “I think he might be easier to find than we thought.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Turn around,” Chan says, which doesn’t answer Jisung’s question at all, but he’s curious enough to look. Once he does, though, he can literally feel his jaw drop when he sees the person behind the register, a smile on their face as they take a customer’s order.</p><p>Ash blond, nearly silver, hair, tiny waist, and the cutest nose Jisung has ever seen.</p><p>There’s no way it could be this easy, but it <i>is</i>, because even after Jisung blinks and rubs his eyes, Seungmin is still standing there.</p><p>Jisung turns back towards Chan, who has now schooled his expression into something more excited.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Jisung asks.</p><p>“Go talk to him!” Chan says, enthusiasm bleeding into his voice.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Jisung repeats. He can feel his brain struggling to accept the reality that Seungmin is mere steps away from him right now. Jisung has never considered himself lucky, per se, but there’s no other way to explain Jisung being in this exact coffee shop at this exact time as anything other than luck.</p><p>“Jisung, go talk to him,” Chan encourages, softer this time. “You haven’t ordered anything yet, so there’s your excuse.”</p><p>Jisung wants to point out that Chan hasn’t ordered anything yet, either, his side of the table just as empty as Jisung’s. Yet he doesn’t because Chan isn’t the one who has had images and memories of Seungmin in his head all morning.</p><p>“Right,” Jisung says. “Right, okay, I’ll go.”</p><p>Jisung gets up and heads over almost on autopilot. He registers that he’s getting closer to the small line that has formed, but at the same time, his brain whirs with a multitude of thoughts. He wants to ask Seungmin why he had left without a word, if Seungmin had left because it hadn’t felt as good for him as it had for Jisung, and just <i>why</i> he still looks so fucking cute in a sweater despite the fact that he could wreck Jisung without even trying.</p><p>(He also wants to ask Seungmin on a date of all things, but he pushes that particular thought away for now.)</p><p>Before Jisung knows it, there’s only one more person in front of him. Up this close, Jisung can hear Seungmin talking to the woman in front of him. Seungmin’s voice is just as pretty as it had been last night, but now that the haze of lust has lifted, Jisung can also hear that it’s also the tiniest bit nasally. It’s surprisingly cute and Jisung distantly thinks that he wouldn’t really mind hearing more of it.</p><p>The second the woman steps away and Jisung presumably comes in to Seungmin’s view, Seungmin’s eyes widen, a part of his cute, confused demeanor from early last night coming back to briefly say hello.</p><p>But then it passes, Seungmin adopting a smile that Jisung knows radiates customer service.</p><p>He doesn’t like it, the smile far too professional and impersonal after the night they spent together. He likes the Seungmin from last night with his soft clothes and sharp tongue much more than this Seungmin in front of him.</p><p>“How can I help you?” Seungmin asks, a practiced line that Jisung has heard a million times, but it has never sounded as sweet as when Seungmin says it.</p><p>Despite everything that Jisung wants to ask, he hears himself blurt out, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Immediately, he can feel his cheeks heating up because that was definitely not the first thing on his mind, although an apology had been floating around as well. Jisung may be the biggest fuckboy in his friendship circle, but he is <i>not</i> someone who likes to judge others and that’s exactly what he had done last night. Some people might find shame in admitting things they’ve done or said wrong, but Jisung doesn’t.</p><p>Tilting his head in much the same manner he had last night, Seungmin asks, “For what?”</p><p>Jisung blinks, biting his bottom lip as he thinks about how to best put together his apology. “For. Um. Judging you.”</p><p>Smooth, Jisung. Smooth.</p><p>Seungmin still looks confused, but then Jisung quite literally sees the moment realization hits Seungmin. The corner of Seungmin’s lips tug up into a small smirk and he nonchalantly asks, “Oh, you mean when you thought you were going to top last night?”</p><p>Jisung’s jaw drops open for the second time that day. He didn’t think Seungmin would ever say something like that so bluntly, but if last night was any indication, he doesn’t really know Seungmin at all.</p><p>But he wants to know Seungmin, oh does he want to.</p><p>“Uh yeah,” Jisung says, cheeks flushing again over how tongue-tied he is right now. “I’m sorry again. Really.”</p><p>Seungmin smiles, a real one this time. “I wasn’t mad at all, but thank you for apologizing. Besides, now you know better.” The “you won’t make the same mistake again,” is more than implied from Seungmin’s sharp gaze hidden behind his sweet smile.</p><p>Jisung feels himself shiver, cursing himself internally for starting to get hard just from <i>that</i>. Jisung just doesn’t understand why Seungmin is messing with his head this badly. He has slept with a number of people before, yet he has never felt this way about any of his other one night stands.</p><p>(A tiny voice in his head tells him it’s because he had felt safe enough to let himself go, but he locks that thought away and throws away the key before he can even start to expand on it.)</p><p>But as Jisung looks over his shoulder, cup of coffee now in hand and a receipt with Seungmin’s number on it safely tucked away in his pocket, and sees Seungmin’s dark, pretty eyes trained on him, Jisung figures that it’s an answer he’s more than willing to find out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>“Seungminnie!”<p>Seungmin fights a grimace at the nickname, brushing past Jisung to toe his shoes off, the sound of Jisung’s laughter ringing out behind him.</p><p>“Come on, don’t be like that, Seungminnie!”</p><p>Blowing out a very long, very deep, very <i>calming</i> breath through his mouth, Seungmin turns and fixes Jisung with what he hopes is an unimpressed stare. Judging by the smile that’s still on Jisung’s face, he doesn’t seem to be doing a very good job.</p><p>“And why not?” Seungmin wonders. He’s only been here for a few seconds, but he’s already regretting agreeing to come over to play some new game Jisung recently got for his Switch. Seungmin doesn’t even like video games that much to begin with, but he had been bored out of his mind when Jisung texted earlier that morning asking if Seungmin was free and had agreed before he even realized what he had done.</p><p>“Because I’ve missed you,” Jisung says, tone nothing but sincere.</p><p>And this is what Seungmin just doesn’t understand about Jisung. No matter how much time Seungmin spends with Jisung in or out of bed, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to understand how Jisung is so easily able to say things like that without worrying about any potential repercussions his words might cause.</p><p>“That’s...nice,” Seungmin replies, at a loss for how to respond.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t seem to mind his lack of enthusiasm, moving on to ask if he minds chicken for lunch because that’s all he had time to order before Seungmin had arrived.</p><p>“Do I mind eating chicken?” Seungmin repeats incredulously. “Who would say no to free chicken?”</p><p>“Dunno, but I thought it would be polite to ask anyways, just to make sure,” Jisung says with a small shrug. It’s endearingly sweet, <i>Jisung</i> is so endearing sweet at times that Seungmin sometimes forgets how much of a nuisance he can be.</p><p>Instead of saying all of that, though, Seungmin smiles and says, “Thanks for asking. Just to be clear, though, I will never say no to chicken.”</p><p>“Good to know,” Jisung says, and Seungmin doesn’t know if it’s just him hearing things, but Jisung seems like he’ll genuinely remember such a small thing. A sudden, odd feeling fills Seungmin’s chest, but he pushes it away in favor of sitting at Jisung’s tiny coffee table and devouring the first piece of chicken he grabs a hold of.</p><p>Lunch is a loud affair if only because Jisung is there. Even while stuffing his face with food, Jisung doesn’t keep quiet, but Seungmin has come to find that he doesn’t really mind. If it were anyone else, Seungmin would tell them to cut it out, but Jisung is so enthusiastic about everything, from eating, to laughing, to talking. There’s no way Seungmin would be able to dim the light in Jisung’s eyes as he animatedly tells Seungmin about the new song he and his friends are going to be working on tomorrow on their day off. It would be like scolding a puppy. Even Seungmin isn’t that cruel.</p><p>Seungmin is just finishing a story about one customer who came into the shop the other day asking for the most ridiculous drink he has ever heard of when he notices Jisung looking at him. That isn’t unusual, per se, Seungmin having gotten used to Jisung’s odd eccentricities over the past few months they’ve been friends (with benefits). There’s something about the way Jisung is looking at him now, though, that makes Seungmin pause and stare back. </p><p>Seungmin can at least admit to himself that he has quite literally lost time looking at Jisung, especially his eyes. He could probably write a small novel about all of the emotions he’s been able to find in Jisung’s eyes at this point. Jisung has always worn his heart on his sleeve, ever since they first met and Jisung had begged with both his words and his eyes for Seungmin to fuck him. Of course, Seungmin has friends who are the same - Hyunjin being the best example - but there’s just something so sincere about Jisung, even when he’s joking.</p><p>There’s something starting to build up and spark in the air the longer they stare at each other. Yet despite all of the time that has already passed, Seungmin still can’t quite figure out what Jisung wants right now.</p><p>Just as Seungmin is about to crack and say something, Jisung breaks their eye contact first. Seungmin doesn’t understand why he feels disappointed, but doesn’t linger on it too much as Jisung asks, “Are you ready to get your ass kicked?”</p><p>Seungmin snorts, their stare-down now forgotten. “How do you know you’re going to be so good?”</p><p>“I’ve played it before.”</p><p>At that, Seungmin can’t help but raise an eyebrow. “You told me you just bought this game a few days ago.”</p><p>Jisung smiles at him, his cheeks scrunching up cutely. “A few days is enough time to practice.”</p><p>Seungmin laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. “I should’ve known, you little cheater.”</p><p>After they throw their trash away and wash their hands, they settle back onto the couch as Jisung explains the controls to Seungmin, the opening theme song playing loudly in the background. It’s a lot of sensory overload, as Seungmin doesn’t play video games as much anymore other than the odd times he’s been dragging out to an internet cafe by Jeongin or Hyunjin.</p><p>The controller Jisung passes him is familiar, though, many memories from middle school summers squashed in Hyunjin’s room flashing to the forefront of Seungmin’s mind as he stares down at the GameCube controller in his hand. They hadn’t played Smash too much back then, more perferring the simplicity of Mario Kart. But now that there’s at least a smidge of familiarity from the controller in his hands, it’s easier to keep up with everything Jisung is saying. The controls don't seem that hard, and Seungmin figures they’re probably going to end up playing for a good few hours given Jisung’s enthusiasm. Even though he knows he’s going to end up blindly smashing buttons for the first few games despite Jisung’s explanation, he should get the hang of it eventually. Hopefully.</p><p>“How do I know you’re actually telling me everything?” Seungmin wonders as Jisung fiddles with the settings of the game, reducing certain things and increasing others.</p><p>Jisung gasps dramatically like he’s offended Seungmin would even ask such a thing. “That’s not a very nice question to ask.”</p><p>“You literally admitted to practicing in the last few days,” Seungmin deadpans. “It wouldn't surprise me if you had more tricks up your sleeve.”</p><p>The cursor on the screen stops moving, Seungmin casting a glance over at Jisung to see him pouting. Seungmin has to force himself not to look at Jisung’s lips for too long or else he’s going to want to kiss him. It’s infuriating that Seungmin isn’t able to even be around Jisung under normal circumstances anymore without wanting to kiss him. He’s been too spoiled in the last few months, Jisung constantly arching into him for kisses whenever they meet up.</p><p>“You could’ve invited one of your other friends over instead, too,” Seungmin continues on, biting his lip once the statement leaves his lips. He hadn’t meant to let that slip. Truthfully, it had been on his mind all morning, wondering why Jisung had invited him over of all people when he knows Jisung has closer friends, ones who actually play video games at that. Jisung wouldn’t have had to waste his time explaining the game to them like he just had to do for Seungmin. It just seems like more work than it’s worth - surely Jisung would want to play a game with someone who would actually be challenging to play with instead of Seungmin, who probably won’t put up much of a fight.</p><p>“They’re busy today,” Jisung answers, Seungmin’s chest constricting even though he kind of already figured that was the case.</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend time with you!” Jisung rushes out, turning wide eyes towards Seungmin. “I just know you aren’t into video games that much, so I didn’t think you would be that interested. I was surprised when you agreed, to be honest.”</p><p>Seungmin feels himself relax at the admission, the pressure in his chest dissipating and making way for a pleasant warmth instead.</p><p>“Honestly, I didn’t want to be bombarded with a million text messages. You don’t take no for an answer very well,” Seungmin teases, far too endeared with a fumbling Jisung for his own good.</p><p>Instead of Jisung pouting more like Seungmin expects him to do, Jisung smiles and puffs his chest out. “I take pride in that.”</p><p>Seungmin chuckles, shaking his head. Jisung is so ridiculous sometimes. “Just hurry up and finish messing with the settings, I want to kick your ass already.”</p><p>“You’re going to regret saying that,” Jisung declares, but he finishes soon enough and Seungmin is suddenly faced with the absolutely daunting list of characters he can pick from, blinking at all of the tiny icons and names he has never seen before in his life. Just how many characters are there in Smash? Seungmin might be in over his head more than he had originally thought.</p><p>“How about we make a bet?” Jisung offers, effectively breaking Seungmin’s concentration as debates between picking some guy with a sword and Pikachu, one of the very few characters he recognizes.</p><p>“A bet?”</p><p>“Yeah. Like whoever loses has to give the winner a kiss,” Jisung says, no hesitance in his voice at all. It kind of sounds like he’s been thinking about it for a while, but Seungmin doesn’t let himself think about it any further.</p><p>Seungmin looks towards Jisung with a raised eyebrow, but he can’t quite ignore the way his stomach swoops at the offer. He <i>really</i> needs to stop kissing Jisung before he becomes even more addicted to his kisses than he already seems to be. “You realize that losing inherently means you don’t gain anything, right? If the loser were to give the winner a kiss, that would benefit both of us.”</p><p>Jisung merely blinks at Seungmin, like <i>Seungmin</i> is the one missing the point here. “And?”</p><p>Even though Seungmin would like to argue the logic (or lack thereof) in Jisung’s wager, he really doesn’t have any good reason to oppose kisses even though he’s been trying to convince himself of that same fact all afternoon. Jisung is a good kisser and it <i>has</i> been a while since they’ve last hung out. He can worry about why all logic disappears when kissing and Jisung are involved later. Right now, he just wants to play this game and get his kisses.</p><p>Still, Seungmin has to keep up appearances, unwilling to let Jisung know just how much of an effect he has on Seungmin. Letting out a long sigh, Seungmin says, “Alright, but only short kisses. I want to kick your ass more than I want to kiss you.”</p><p>It’s a big, fat lie, but Jisung doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>Jisung thankfully doesn’t seem to sense anything off about his answer, beaming at Seungmin. “Deal.”</p><p>Seungmin turns back towards the screen, finally placing the little token over Roy, the guy with the sword, the screen flashing <i>READY TO FIGHT</i> immediately after. Looking back at Jisung with way more confidence than he feels, he says, “Deal.”</p><p>As expected, Seungmin loses the first match spectacularly, only managing to get in two kills before he’s unceremoniously kicked off the screen for the fifth time, <i>GAME!</i> appearing in big green letters. The announcer declares that Peach wins as she sends a flying kiss to the screen, and Seungmin doesn’t have to look to know that Jisung is smiling smugly right now.</p><p>Seungmin hits a random button to bring them back to the character list, but he puts his token back on Roy, not willing to give up so easily. “Are you going to stick with Peach?”</p><p>Jisung laughs. “Of course. There’s no need to change characters when I beat you that badly.”</p><p>Jisung is clearly teasing him, looking to rile him up, but Seungmin isn’t fazed. It’s inevitable that he would lose the first round given that Jisung has played before and he hasn’t.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just pick your character already,” Seungmin says, far more eager to play again than he thought he would be.</p><p>“Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p>Seungmin turns towards Jisung in confusion. Seungmin has already picked his character - if anything, Jisung is the one forgetting something.</p><p>Jisung raises an eyebrow. “My kiss?”</p><p>“Oh. Right,” Seungmin replies. He doesn’t know how he already forgot about the bet, especially considering how many times he has already thought about kissing Jisung today.</p><p>Jisung puckers his lips exaggeratedly, making kissing noises at Seungmin, and it’s times like this where Seungmin remembers just how annoying Jisung can be. But rules are rules, so even though Jisung is clearly milking this for all it’s worth, Seungmin leans over and presses a short kiss to Jisung’s lips.</p><p>“That’s it?” Jisung cries, clearly unimpressed.</p><p>“I told you short kisses only and you agreed,” Seungmin points out.</p><p>Jisung grumbles to himself as he moves to pick a character, settling his token on Peach once again. “You’re so mean.”</p><p>“You like it,” Seungmin says without thinking.</p><p>But before he can worry about it, Jisung is sighing wistfully and agreeing with him. Jisung presses the start button and the screen changes to the one that has all of the locations, Seungmin hovering over the random option now that it’s his turn to pick.</p><p>“Ready?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>“Ready!”</p><p>The next two rounds continue on in much the same fashion, although Seungmin at least gets a few good hits and kills in. By the end of the fourth round, though, Seungmin sighs as he watches Peach once again twirl in victory. It’s then that he realizes Roy clearly isn’t the right character for him if he hasn’t been able to win once thus far.</p><p>He gives Jisung his congratulatory kiss before he can make a fuss about it, but there’s determination flowing through him now as he puts his token on Pikachu.</p><p>“A new character, huh?” Jisung asks, that stupid teasing tone still present. “It doesn’t matter, I’m still going to win.”</p><p>Jisung quickly picks a location as Seungmin rolls his neck out. He’s going to win this time, he just knows it. He has no idea how Pikachu works, but after playing four rounds now, Seungmin has come to realize how Jisung plays and can only hope that he will fare better with his new character.</p><p>Unfortunately for Seungmin, though, he’s still clumsy, having no idea how to play with his new character, taking hit after hit without landing one of his own.</p><p>“Come on, Minnie,” Jisung taunts as he lands yet another good hit. “You’re going to have to hit me at some point.”</p><p>Seungmin furrows his brow as he tries to land a hit, his fingers flying over the buttons on the controller in quick succession. It actually works and Seungmin sends Jisung back slightly, but it doesn’t do nearly as much damage as he had hoped. But it’s something, and that hit seems to be all of the momentum Seungmin needs, for all of a sudden, the tables have turned and they each have one life left. This is the closest Seungmin has gotten to winning thus far and he’s so close, all he needs is one more good hit to finish it. Jisung isn’t making it easy, jumping around and dodging all of his attacks, but all it takes is one moment of pause for Seungmin to charge up an attack and deliver it with perfect timing. Peach flies off the screen and Seungmin lets the controller fall to his lap in disbelief.</p><p>“Pikachu wins!” blasts out of the television, Pikachu back-flipping before spinning and smiling cutely at the camera.</p><p>It’s quiet save for the background music, Seungmin still staring at the screen like it will change if he so much as blinks. It doesn’t, though, and Seungmin feels happiness bubbling up in his chest, spilling over with bright laughter as he jumps up and exclaims, “Whooo! I won!”</p><p>“What?!” Jisung yells.</p><p>Seungmin stops celebrating to look at Jisung, who is sitting there with his jaw dropped as he stares at the screen. Seungmin laughs once more, flopping back onto the couch and feeling like he’s on cloud nine from finally winning.</p><p>Jisung snaps out of it at the sound of Seungmin’s laughter, huffing as he picks up his controller and quickly puts his token on Peach.</p><p>“Rematch,” Jisung demands, determination borne out of nothing but stubbornness.</p><p>“Ah ah ah,” Seungmin tuts, making no move to pick his character yet. “Where is <i>my</i> kiss?”</p><p>Seungmin watches as Jisung blinks at him, the determination melting away for a brief second before it comes back with more intensity. Seungmin shivers in anticipation, but doesn’t have much more time to think before Jisung is practically lunging for him, ending up half in Seungmin’s lap as he kisses Seungmin. Unlike all of the kisses Seungmin has given Jisung thus far, this one is insistent, Jisung pressing closer the longer they stay connected. Seungmin’s hands come up to grip Jisung’s waist in a familiar hold as Jisung fully climbs onto his lap, their lips never once parting.</p><p>When Jisung pulls away from this kiss, they’re both panting. Jisung closes his eyes, leaning forward to close the minuscule distance between them to rest his forehead on Seungmin’s. Seungmin can’t help but steal another kiss, not caring that he’s technically breaking the rules.</p><p>Up this close, Seungmin could count every individual eyelash framing Jisung’s pretty eyes. It’s intimate in a way that they’ve never been before, made worse when Jisung’s eyes flutter open and they simply stare at each other.</p><p>Slowly, as if Seungmin is a frightened animal, Jisung leans forward, eyes slipping shut once again as he presses the softest kiss they’ve ever shared to Seungmin’s lips. There’s barely any pressure, but Seungmin can still clearly feel it, a ghost of a touch that sets Seungmin’s nerves on fire.</p><p>Seungmin is the one to pull away this time, an odd feeling starting to creep up in his chest for reasons he can’t explain. There’s an emotion Seungmin has never seen before in Jisung’s eyes, his heart starting to pick up speed the longer they stay in this position. Like earlier, Seungmin has no idea what Jisung wants and it’s terrifying, not knowing what is happening right now. Seungmin is typically in control of any situation that arises between them, but losing control twice in one day? It’s a lot to think about.</p><p>Suddenly, light floods his vision and his lap becomes much colder, Seungmin blinking in confusion. Jisung is once again on his side of the couch, controller back in hand and gaze focused on the screen. Looking at Jisung now, it’s like nothing ever happened. But Seungmin can still feel the phantom press of Jisung’s lips against his and of Jisung’s body curled up in his embrace, so he knows it wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.</p><p>“Rematch?” Jisung asks again, voice softer this time.</p><p>Seungmin clears his throat, heart still beating wildly in his chest. If Jisung doesn’t want to talk about it, then they won’t, no matter how many questions Seungmin wants to ask. “Okay, rematch.”</p><p>Luckily, whatever that was between them dissipates halfway through the next round, both of them too focused on the game to think about anything else.</p><p>Seungmin manages to win again, the game announcing Pikachu the winner as Pikachu cutely takes a victory nap, as if mocking Jisung and saying that the fight was so boring, it fell asleep afterwards.</p><p>“What happened, Jisung?” Seungmin wonders, overexaggerated concern in his voice. “You aren’t doing so well anymore.”</p><p>Seungmin knows Jisung is still ahead in terms of overall wins, but winning two times in a row is boosting his confidence enough that he feels like he can tease Jisung. Besides, it’s always fun to rile him up; Jisung always responds in the cutest ways imaginable.</p><p>Jisung huffs, a figurative fire burning in his eyes as he demands they play again. Seungmin can’t help but laugh, completely carefree as he hovers his token over Pikachu again, confident in his character choice now that he’s on a winning streak.</p><p>Jisung’s token hovers around Peach, but he seems to not want to play with her anymore, the token moving over a few other characters as Jisung thinks. Seungmin takes the time to look at Jisung now that he doesn’t have to worry about his own character. Jisung’s cheeks, normally already large, are even more endearingly round as Jisung seems to unconsciously puff them out while he searches for a character. Seungmin has always liked Jisung’s cheeks, but he especially likes how they puff out when he eats and smiles and how they sometimes shine with tears when Seungmin fucks him.</p><p>“-min? Seungmin?”</p><p>Seungmin blinks, praying that his ears and cheeks aren’t as red as they feel as he meets Jisung’s curious gaze.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to pick your character?”</p><p>Taking a page out of Jisung’s book, and ignoring the way his heart starts beating again at the memory of their last kiss, Seungmin pouts. He can see the way Jisung’s eyes widen slightly, clearly not having expected Seungmin to do that, but he doesn’t back down. “What about my kiss?”</p><p>It’s slightly dangerous asking for it, even though Jisung was the one who had started the bet in the first place. But Jisung had also been the one to turn their last kiss into...whatever that was and Seungmin isn’t sure if he’ll be able to handle a repeat performance.</p><p>Jisung makes a noise in the back of his throat that Seungmin can only interpret as desperate shame, quickly crawling over and placing his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jisung murmurs softly before ducking down for the promised kiss. Luckily, Seungmin had been worried for nothing, the kiss short, if a little sloppy from Jisung’s enthusiasm.</p><p>“Good boy,” Seungmin praises, taking note of how Jisung shivers slightly as he moves back to his spot. It isn’t really fair of Seungmin to mess with Jisung like this, but considering how scrambled Seungmin’s brain is starting to become from all of these kisses, Seungmin convinces himself that it’s fine. Besides, Jisung always tells him if he’s uncomfortable, just like Seungmin always tells Jisung if he’s uncomfortable.</p><p>Despite Jisung changing characters multiple times over the next hour, Seungmin stays on top in the overall score. Jisung does win a few times, but Seungmin prevails more often than not, Jisung becoming more and more sulky each time Seungmin teases him.</p><p>After one particularly long battle, Seungmin starts to feel the strain in his eyes and his fingers. As fun as it has been to hang out with Jisung like this, Seungmin doesn’t think he can last longer than one more match. A quick look towards Jisung tells Seungmin that Jisung doesn’t feel the same way, still looking as excited as he had when they started, if only a little pouty because he just lost yet again.</p><p>The kisses have started to get to Seungmin, too, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it. The last few kisses they’ve shared have grown heated, Seungmin’s earlier condition about short kisses thrown out the window a few rounds back once Jisung had crawled into his lap and accidentally on purpose ground his hips down when Seungmin nipped at his bottom lip.</p><p>An idea suddenly pops into Seungmin’s mind, and he smirks to himself as he thinks it over. Jisung has never been able to back down from a challenge, much less a sexual one. If this works, then Seungmin can save his poor eyes while helping his poor dick and Jisung will get an orgasm out of it. It’s a win-win situation, really.</p><p>Before Jisung can come over for Seungmin’s latest kiss, Seungmin places his controller down and crawls over to Jisung. He pushes Jisung down onto the couch, lips quirking when Jisung startles and looks up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“How about we change the rules a little bit?”</p><p>Jisung visibly glups, eyes briefly flickering down to Seungmin’s lips. “O-okay, how so?”</p><p>“If you win,” Seungmin murmurs lowly, pleased with the fact that Jisung is already stuttering, “I’ll eat you out. If I win, I’ll let you ride me.”</p><p>A whimper leaves Jisung’s lips, probably torn between both options. It isn’t even about pride at this point - they’ve played enough rounds now that they both know Seungmin is the better player. It’s more about what Jisung really wants in the end, as Seungmin has just offered up two things they don’t normally do. Seungmin obviously doesn’t mind either option, he wouldn’t have offered if he did, but he secretly hopes Jisung wins just so he can make Jisung cry. Seungmin isn’t weak enough to purposely throw the next round, but hopefully this will incentivise Jisung to try harder - he has always loved getting eaten out, so beautifully vocal every time they’ve done it in the past. Seungmin would be lying if he said he didn’t want to hear it again.</p><p>“Okay,” Jisung finally responds, sealing the deal with a short, unsatisfying peck on Seungmin’s lips. Even like this, spread out under Seungmin and half-hard against Seungmin’s hip, Jisung still finds the energy to be a tease.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t give in, though, merely leans down until his lips are centimeters away from Jisung’s ear and whispers, “Game on.”</p><p>(Later, after Seungmin edges Jisung two times before finally eating him out the way he deserves, they lay cuddled under Jisung’s blankets. Jisung is soft and warm in Seungmin’s arms, hair unruly from Seungmin’s tight grip when Jisung had sucked him off minutes ago.</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but run his fingers through Jisung’s hair to try and tame it, smiling to himself when Jisung closes his eyes and presses closer with a happy noise.</p><p>“I have a confession to make,” Jisung all but whispers, any trace of his usual loudness gone.</p><p>Seungmin’s heart trips into double time and he’s almost afraid to ask, but he still finds himself asking, “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’ve never...actually played Smash on the Switch.”</p><p>It’s quiet in the room save for the sound of their breathing. Seconds go by and then-</p><p>Seungmin bursts out into loud, unrestrained laughter.</p><p>Jisung pulls away from Seungmin, a pout on his face. “What?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Seungmin gets out through his laughter, bringing Jisung closer to press a placating kiss to his pouty lips. “I’m sorry,” he repeats once he has calmed down some. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t really know <i>what</i> he had been expecting, but the reality is much better than any hypothetical situation he could’ve come up with. For a second he had thought- but no, that would be ridiculous.</p><p>“Don’t make fun of me,” Jisung whines.</p><p>Seungmin makes sure he’s looking right at Jisung’s eyes as he says, “I’m not, I promise. I’m just...confused.”</p><p><i>Endeared</i> had been the first word Seungmin thought of, but he isn’t going to tell Jisung that.</p><p>“I <i>have</i> played the game before, that part is true,” Jisung admits. “It’s just that I used to play it on the GameCube, so I’m not used to these buttons.”</p><p>“We literally played with GameCube controllers, though?”</p><p>“No we didn’t,” Jisung protests, even though it’s pretty clear he knows he’s been caught from the way he starts squirming. He only ever does that when Seungmin calls him out on something he’s embarrassed to admit.</p><p>“Baby,” Seungmin sighs, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. “I used to play on that console all the time in middle school, I know what that controller looks like.”</p><p>Jisung keeps up the act for a few more seconds, but eventually slumps in defeat, burying his face in Seungmin’s shoulder with a whine. Luckily, he didn’t bury his face in Seungmin’s chest or else he would be able to hear just how rapidly Seungmin’s heart is beating right now.</p><p>“Just admit I’m the better player,” Seungmin teases in order to distract himself from the sound of his heart in his ears. “There’s no need for excuses.”</p><p>“I won the most important round, though,” Jisung points out.</p><p>Seungmin shakes his head, but he’s smiling as he says, “Yeah, you did.”)</p><p> </p><p>“You look so good, <i>boyfriend</i>.”</p><p>The moment the words are out of Seungmin’s mouth, Jisung flushes such a pretty shade of pink that Seungmin can’t help but coo and bring him in for a kiss. Seungmin himself is still on cloud nine as well, heart fluttering at the thought that out of all the people Jisung could have, he still picked Seungmin. They’ve been dancing around each other for so long that Seungmin had honestly never thought they would reach this point. Of course the sex was great and it was fun hanging out with Jisung as friends, but Seungmin’s ecstatic to finally be able to kiss Jisung whenever he feels like it without worrying he’s overstepping some invisible boundary. Knowing that he can melt into Jisung’s embrace when he pulls Seungmin in for a hug and a kiss to the cheek and not worry about Jisung being able to feel the rapid beating of his heart is so freeing. Being able to compliment every tiny thing about Jisung and know that Jisung understands the sincerity behind his words is so exhilarating. There’s no telling if they will last, but Seungmin doesn’t like to dwell on the future too much when there’s so much of the present to enjoy.</p><p>Such as Jisung currently keening from his position in Seungmin’s lap, whines leaving his puffy lips in between the kisses Seungmin keeps pressing to them.</p><p>“What?” Seungmin asks when he pulls back, feigning confusion. He loves how soft Jisung can be, sure, but he also really loves the way he can reduce Jisung to a whiny, needy mess. Luckily for Seungmin, Jisung loves it, too.</p><p>“Don’t <i>what</i> me,” Jisung huffs.</p><p>Seungmin raises an eyebrow, already feeling the familiar urge to put Jisung in his place surge up within him. He holds back, though, always having preferred drawing things out rather than giving in quickly.</p><p>That doesn’t mean he’s going to sit here and let Jisung talk back to him, though, no. They may have just officially become boyfriends today, but the happiness in Seungmin’s chest from the change in their romantic relationship doesn’t change the dynamics of their sexual relationship in the slightest.</p><p>Tightening his grip on Jisung’s waist, Seungmin says, “I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood. I didn’t think I would be dealing with a brat today.”</p><p>He’s more than a little pleased when he feels the full-body shiver that runs through Jisung’s body.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jisung murmurs, but he doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest. Before Seungmin can respond, Jisung is leaning forward to kiss him again, a sigh leaving Jisung once their lips touch. Seungmin brings Jisung closer, arms wrapping around Jisung’s tiny, tiny waist as Jisung wraps his arms around Seungmin’s neck. Jisung kisses Seungmin slowly, yet there’s also the usual hint of underlying urgency that Seungmin knows all too well.</p><p>True to form, Jisung pulls away from the kiss just enough to lean his forehead against Seungmin’s as he rolls his hips down. Seungmin isn’t surprised in the slightest to find that Jisung is already half-hard in his shorts. Truthfully, given Jisung’s ability to be horny at just about all times of the day, Seungmin would be more surprised if he <i>wasn’t</i> hard right now.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?” Seungmin muses.</p><p>Jisung looks down at him with pleading eyes, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He’s so unfairly pretty and Seungmin is once again thrown by the fact that <i>he</i> is the one that gets to see Jisung like this exclusively.</p><p>“Fuck me?” Jisung offers.</p><p>Seungmin laughs, not having expected that answer even though he really should have. Jisung smiles at him, all traces of teasing gone and replaced with pure happiness as he kisses Seungmin again. They both melt into it, Seungmin squeezing Jisung’s waist a little tighter when Jisung nips at his lower lip.</p><p>“Should I?” Seungmin asks once he manages to pull away from Jisung’s addictive kisses.</p><p>Jisung nods, fluffy blond hair flying in every direction in his earnestness. “I think you should.”</p><p>Seungmin hums like he’s debating with himself. Eventually, he says, “Take off your shirt.”</p><p>Jisung does as asked, quickly taking his shirt off and dropping it over the side of the bed. He looks at Seungmin when he’s done, eyes adorably wide and already so incredibly needy.</p><p>“Precious,” Seungmin says, smiling when he notices Jisung’s cheeks turn slightly pink again. Leaning down, Seungmin takes one of Jisung’s nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it and feeling it harden quickly. Jisung whines, squirming in Seungmin’s lap. It causes Seungmin to groan, Jisung’s movement having caused him to rub over Seungmin’s cock.</p><p>Running a finger over the same nipple he just had his mouth on, Seungmin says, “You would look so pretty with piercings here.” The mental image of Jisung with nipple piercings has been plaguing him for weeks, ever since Jisung had offhandedly mentioned that Chan did a set for someone at work.</p><p>“Oh,” Jisung gasps out, a tiny little thing. His cock hardens against Seungmin’s thigh, giving away just how much Jisung likes the idea.</p><p>“You’re already so sensitive,” Seungmin says, pointing out the obvious. “I wonder how much more sensitive you would be if you got them.”</p><p>Jisung’s answering whimper goes straight to Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin leans up and kisses Jisung again, smiling to himself when Jisung’s arms squeeze around his neck a little tighter and his hips grind down against Seungmin’s once again.</p><p>“I could probably make you come just from touching your nipples,” Seungmin observes, still hung up on the mental image of Jisung with nipple piercings. To be honest, Seungmin doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the very specific image he has of Jisung flushed and panting under him, his piercings catching in the light with the rapid fluttering of his chest as Seungmin sucks him off. It’s a mental image that Seungmin knows will be burned behind his eyelids forever.</p><p>In the end, it’s Jisung’s decision to make and Seungmin would never force him to do anything. For now, Seungmin will just hold on to the mental image of Jisung so wonderfully sensitive and needy under him with shiny bars running through his nipples.</p><p>“You could make me come from touching my dick, too,” Jisung grumbles, but the flush on his cheeks and the darkness of his eyes tell Seungmin all that he really needs to know.</p><p>Still, Seungmin himself is feeling the effects of having his pretty boyfriend - his <i>boyfriend</i> - in his lap and looking kiss-drunk. There’s only so much he can take, really, and Jisung has always known which buttons to push in order to get his desired effects.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Seungmin says, but he still taps Jisung’s thigh anyways, Jisung’s eyes lighting up as he slides off of Seungmin’s lap. “Strip for me, please?”</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t bother looking to see if Jisung actually follows through - he’s far too wound up to not listen to Seungmin right now, Seungmin knows this for a fact. Seungmin has always found it cute how Jisung listens in the beginning, although it never really stays that way for long.</p><p>Seungmin takes his time riffling through their bedside table for lube and a condom, taking his sweatshirt and jeans off painstakingly slowly. He can feel Jisung’s eyes on him, but that’s all the more reason to draw it out - Jisung isn’t the only one who can be a tease after all.</p><p>True to Seungmin’s thoughts, Jisung is kneeling on the bed completely naked when Seungmin turns around. Jisung is clearly checking Seungmin out despite the fact that he still has a shirt and boxers on, and for some reason, it makes him blush.</p><p>“What?” Seungmin asks, dropping the lube and condom onto the bed just to give his hands something to do. It isn’t the first time Jisung has given Seungmin his complete, undivided attention like this, quite the opposite. But something feels different in the way Jisung is looking at him now, like he’s never going to understand just how lucky he is to have ended up here, in this moment.</p><p>“Just thinking about how I have the prettiest boy in the world as my boyfriend,” Jisung answers, his smile soft, like a little secret just for the two of them.</p><p>Seungmin can feel his cheeks flare, but he does his best to ignore it, grumbling for Jisung to be quiet as he climbs back onto the bed. Jisung needs to stop talking before he gives Seungmin a permanent blush and Seungmin has found that the best way to achieve that is to distract him.</p><p>Pushing Jisung’s shoulder to make him lie down, Seungmin crawls up further so he’s caging Jisung in, kissing him before he can say anything else. Seungmin keeps the kiss short despite the unhappy whine Jisung lets out, instead skimming his lips over Jisung’s jawline, stopping at the spot right under Jisung’s jaw that drives him crazy to scrape his teeth lightly over the skin there. It earns him another whine, this one needy, Jisung bucking his hips up as Seungmin continues to scrape his teeth over the same spot. Seungmin grips Jisung’s hips, pinning them to the bed to prevent Jisung from distracting him.</p><p>Once the mark on Jisung’s neck is dark enough for Seungmin’s liking, he kisses his way down Jisung’s chest, stopping at the same nipple from earlier to suck it into his mouth again. Jisung groans, hands flying to Seungmin’s shoulders, little pinpricks of pain filtering through his shirt. Seungmin merely hums, pulling back to blow air over Jisung’s nipple to see the pretty way he gasps and squirms in Seungmin’s hold.</p><p>“Pretty,” Seungmin says, taking in the way Jisung is looking down at him with those expressive eyes of his.</p><p>“You know a way I could be prettier?” Jisung asks, voice already slightly breathless.</p><p>Seungmin knows it’s a rhetorical question, just like he has a pretty good idea of what Jisung is going to say regardless if he answers or not, but Seungmin still responds anyways between the little bites he presses into Jisung’s skin as he makes his way down his chest. He presses a kiss to one of the music notes staining the skin above Jisung’s ribs, feeling more than seeing Jisung shiver under the touch. “How?”</p><p>“If you were fucking me,” Jisung answers, which is pretty much what Seungmin had expected.</p><p>Seungmin delivers a sharp bite to the skin near Jisung’s right hip bone in response, soothing over the sting with a quick press of his lips when Jisung gasps and his cock twitches.</p><p>“You’re always pretty, though,” Seungmin argues. It’s true. Everything about Jisung is pretty, handsome, gorgeous - any positive adjective out there, Jisung embodies it tenfold.</p><p>Seungmin looks up just in time to see Jisung fluttering his lashes. “You think I’m pretty all the time?”</p><p>His tone is high and sweet, clearly teasing. Even with Seungmin this close to his dick, he still has the energy to be bratty.</p><p>“Yeah, but you want to know when I think you’re the prettiest?” Seungmin asks, pressing more kisses around Jisung’s hips.</p><p>“When?” Jisung wonders, eyelashes still fluttering.</p><p>Instead of answering, Seungmin lifts his upper body and, making direct eye contact with Jisung, takes the head of Jisung’s dick into his mouth. Jisung outright moans, hips twitching under Seungmin’s hands, but Seungmin’s grip remains strong. Not wanting to waste any more time, Seungmin flattens his tongue along the underside and sinks further down Jisung’s cock inch by inch. Jisung has always been a nice, solid weight in his mouth, Seungmin’s eyelashes fluttering as he breathes through the slight discomfort. Jisung keeps making these pathetic little noises that are driving Seungmin insane, the noises only getting louder once Seungmin bobs back up and completely pulls away from Jisung’s cock. Licking his lips, Seungmin peers up at Jisung, biting his lips to stop a whimper of his own from leaving his throat at the sight he’s met with. Even though he has barely been touched, Jisung’s already a mess, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, cheeks flushes, eyes large and pleading.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Seungmin wonders. “You don’t have anything to say now?”</p><p>Jisung opens his mouth to respond, but Seungmin chooses that moment to take Jisung back into his mouth, humming as he starts to bob his head up and down at a steady pace.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jisung cries. There are suddenly hands gripping Seungmin’s hair, but like Jisung, he doesn’t mind having his hair pulled.</p><p>“Your mouth feels so good,” Jisung moans, hips once again trying fruitlessly to buck up into Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin doesn’t want to let go, but the need to prep Jisung outweighs the need to keep Jisung in place. Seungmin hums, picking up the pace as he reaches behind him for the discarded lube. Once he has a hold of it, he pops the cap open and spreads a generous amount over his fingers. He waits now, though, sliding all of the way down to the base of Jisung’s dick before pausing there. The urge to gag is present, but Seungmin takes deep breaths, wanting Jisung to see <i>and</i> feel exactly what Seungmin is doing to him.</p><p>Jisung finally seems to sense that Seungmin is no longer moving because he picks up his head from where he had thrown it back to look down at Seungmin.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” Jisung complains.</p><p>Seungmin cocks an eyebrow. He had been planning on getting Jisung off before fucking him, but if Jisung wants to complain, then he can just make Jisung watch as he gets himself off.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Jisung pleads as Seungmin starts to pull away, the hands in Seungmin’s hair simultaneously tugging him closer and pushing him further down. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jisung isn’t sorry in the slightest and they both know it, yet Seungmin takes the apology for what it is. Sinking back down to the base of Jisung’s dick so his nose is pressed against the skin right below his belly button, Seungmin presses one finger into Jisung as he swallows around his cock.</p><p>The effect is instantaneous, the prettiest moan ripped out of Jisung’s throat as he arches his back, gagging Seungmin slightly from the sudden movement. Jisung is beautiful from every angle, but there’s nothing quite like seeing Jisung’s back bowed off the bed from Seungmin’s position between his legs and knowing that he’s the sole reason Jisung’s breathing so heavily right now.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung pants, voice cracking on the second half of Seungmin’s name as he slowly pulls his finger out and swallows around Jisung’s cock once again.</p><p>It takes a few more thrusts of his finger for Seungmin to start feeling the lack of oxygen beginning to take a toll. He pushes a second finger into Jisung to make up for the fact that he has to pull off of his dick, but Jisung doesn’t seem to mind, keening as he rocks his hips down to meet Seungmin’s fingers.</p><p>Seungmin kisses Jisung’s inner thigh, sucking a mark into the skin there just because he can. Jisung’s leg twitches and the resultant moan he lets out is music to Seungmin’s ears.</p><p>“Stop teasing,” Jisung says. Seungmin doesn’t have to look up to know that he’s pouting.</p><p>“You’re so demanding today,” Seungmin says, scraping his teeth over the new bruise decorating Jisung’s thigh just to hear the whimper Jisung lets out.</p><p>“I’m always demanding,” Jisung points out, breath hitching when Seungmin crooks his fingers just so and lightly runs the pads of his fingers over Jisung’s prostate. “Seungmin!”</p><p>“Jisung,” Seungmin replies, pressing against Jisung’s prostate more insistently. He can feel Jisung’s thighs start to quiver, a sign of his impending orgasm. “You’re already so worked up and I’ve barely even touched you.”</p><p>“You try getting sucked off and fingered and see how well <i>you</i> hold up,” Jisung fires back. Another moan slips out of his lips when Seungmin adds a third finger. Not bothering to reply to Jisung with words, Seungmin instead wraps his lips back around the head of Jisung’s cock, peering up at Jisung as he slowly takes his dick into his mouth again.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jisung curses, fingers once again finding their way to Seungmin’s hair. “I’m going to come.”</p><p>Seungmin doubles his efforts after hearing that, hollowing his cheeks and fucking his fingers into Jisung faster. Jisung cries out, a beautifully wrecked sound, his hips bucking up into Seungmin’s mouth. Normally, Seungmin would hold his hips down and have his way with Jisung, but he’s feeling soft today so he relaxes his throat and lets Jisung do as he wishes. Jisung sobs once he figures out what Seungmin is doing and starts thrusting his hips into Seungmin’s mouth at a pace Seungmin can’t keep up with, so he focuses on fucking his fingers into Jisung instead. One well-placed thrust against his prostate and a long-drawn out moan later and Jisung is gone, moaning as he spills down Seungmin’s throat. It causes Seungmin to cough slightly, but he swallows almost all of it. Seungmin slips his fingers out as he pulls away, licking his lips to break the string of cum and saliva connecting him to Jisung’s dick. Jisung’s chest is heaving, his pupils blown, and Seungmin surges forward to kiss him, overwhelmed by just how pretty his boyfriend is post-orgasm.</p><p>Seungmin knows for a fact that Jisung can still taste himself on Seungmin’s tongue, but Seungmin also knows just how much Jisung likes it when their kisses get messy like this. Although it isn’t his favorite thing to do and part of him thinks it’s gross, Seungmin doesn’t really mind at the end of the day. In all honesty, it doesn’t take much effort on his part to suck Jisung off and kiss him with some cum left on his tongue so it’s the least he can do for Jisung. Besides, it’s worth it to have Jisung suck on his tongue, sloppy in his post orgasmic state and general enthusiasm. Jisung shifts, his knee brushing against Seungmin’s cock, causing him to let out a low groan into Jisung’s mouth.</p><p>“Let me help,” Jisung offers, tugging at the hem of Seungmin’s shirt with slow movements. Seungmin lets him, laughing when Jisung struggles to get the shirt off past his head.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me,” Jisung says once he gets the shirt off, a pout on his face.</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but kiss him again, laughing once more when Jisung chases his lips when he pulls away. “Can’t help it, you’re just so cute. And before you say anything, yes, I know you would look cuter stuffed full of my dick.”</p><p>Jisung smiles at that, looking nothing but pleased.</p><p>“So…?” Jisung asks, letting his question trail off as his hands trace over the waistband of Seungmin’s boxers.</p><p>Despite the fact that Jisung is still recovering from his last orgasm, his gaze, albeit slightly unfocused, is still full of intent. Seungmin can’t help but feel fondness starting to take root in his chest for the boy in front of him, so hopelessly endeared by everything about Jisung.</p><p>He doesn’t say any of that, though, some habits harder to break than others. Instead, Seungmin hums. “I don’t know, can you come again?”</p><p>Jisung scoffs like the question offends him. “Can I come again? How many times have I told you how much I love your dick?” Too many, but Seungmin won’t deny the nice boost it gives his ego each time he hears it. “It would be a crime to be unable to come with you in me.”</p><p>“I guess I just have to fuck you then, hm?” Seungmin wonders, the question dripping with sarcasm. They both know how this is going to end, but if Seungmin has his way, he’ll be able to make Jisung come two more times by the end of today. Seungmin isn’t usually this giving, but he’s still riding the high of their new relationship and for once, he isn’t trying to put Jisung in his place and teach him a lesson. He’s never tried to make Jisung come three times, but he has a feeling Jisung wouldn’t be opposed to it.</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung responds, not wasting any more time before he’s pushing Seungmin’s boxers down, Seungmin sighing when his cock is finally freed. Jisung throws Seungmin’s boxers away without a care, eyes focused on Seungmin’s cock, hard and curved up against his stomach. He hasn’t softened at all since sucking Jisung off. If anything, he feels himself grow harder under Jisung’s intense stare, Jisung licking his lips before looking back at Seungmin. If they weren’t boyfriends and hadn’t fucked multiple times before this, Seungmin knows that the clear want in Jisung’s eyes would knock him flat on his back. Like this, frozen under Jisung’s piercing stare, it almost seems impossible that Seungmin could <i>not</i> know just how much Jisung wants him.</p><p>(In Seungmin’s defense, he had been too busy looking at Jisung in the exact same way to really notice before.)</p><p>Seungmin’s hips jerk at a sudden warmth around his cock, a groan leaving his lips when he looks down to see Jisung with his lips stretched wide around his length. For as much as Jisung likes to talk big, his mouth is considerably smaller than his ego implies, his lips always stretched so obsenly around Seungmin’s cock. If Seungmin had to pick, he would say he loves the sight of Jisung with his mouth full of Seungmin’s cock the most, especially when there are tears running down Jisung’s cheeks.</p><p>But Seungmin wants to fuck Jisung, so despite how much Seungmin wouldn’t mind being sucked off, he forces himself to pull Jisung away after a few more bobs of Jisung’s head. Jisung whines, a pitiful sound that absolutely causes Seungmin’s cock to take interest, but he ignores it in favor of bringing Jisung up and into his lap to kiss him.</p><p>When they break apart, Seungmin feels around the bed for the discarded condom, holding it up in question once he finds it. Jisung softly shakes his head at the unspoken question, following it up with a verbal <i>no</i> before Seungmin can even ask. They’ve gotten tested multiple times in the months they’ve known each other and have only been sleeping with each other, but Seungmin always likes to give Jisung the option.</p><p>“Wanna feel you,” Jisung mumbles, still adorably soft post-orgasm. It won’t be long now until Jisung gets needy again, but Seungmin has always cherished these little moments when they happen.</p><p>True to form, it only takes a few more kisses and whispered teases in Jisung’s ear before he’s grinding down against Seungmin’s lap once again, the friction on his cock causing Seungmin to let out a soft moan. When Jisung pulls away, his eyes are bright despite how dark they are and Seungmin smiles.</p><p>“Ready to go again, baby?” Seungmin asks, even though he already knows the answer. He just likes to double check above all else, never wanting to assume anything.</p><p>“I’m always ready,” Jisung answers, winking at Seungmin in a ridiculous manner.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Seungmin asks, letting faux surprise bleed into his voice. “So you can come for me two more times, then?”</p><p>Jisung moans in response, eyelashes fluttering as he thinks. Seungmin lets him, not wanting to pressure him into making a decision. As Seungmin waits, though, he can feel Jisung’s cock starting to harden against his own, Jisung’s hips unconsciously starting to rock against Seungmin. The lube Seungmin had used earlier to finger Jisung open ends up being spread against his thigh from where Jisung’s grinding, the sudden cold causing Seungmin to shiver in pleasure.</p><p>Eventually, Jisung meets Seungmin’s gaze again, Seungmin drowning in the sheer desperation in his eyes. “I can do it, please fuck me. Please, I’ll be good, I promise, just please.”</p><p>“There’s my good boy,” Seungmin praises, kissing Jisung again when he whines, cheeks flushing a pretty pink. “On all fours, baby.”</p><p>Jisung gets into position quickly, Seungmin taking a minute to pause and just look at his boyfriend laid out in front of him. With the way his cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, knees spread wide enough to allow Seungmin to see his hole, still shiny with lube, Jisung is nothing short of beautiful. Seungmin wants to eat him out so badly, can already hear Jisung’s pretty whines in his head, but he can’t. Not yet.</p><p>He <i>can</i> press kisses to every inch of skin he can reach, though, touch soft as Seungmin trails his lips from Jisung’s tailbone up to his shoulder. Up this close, Seungmin can see Jisung’s blush better. He can’t help but press a kiss to Jisung’s cheek, smiling when Jisung’s skin becomes warmer under his lips.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, waiting for me like this,” Seungmin says, the snap of the lube bottle being opened loud in the otherwise quiet room. Jisung breathes out shakily, his arms already starting to tremble underneath him. It probably doesn’t help that Seungmin is pressed against the entirety of his back, cock hard and accidentally on purpose dragging against Jisung’s ass and thighs.</p><p>Once Seungmin has coated his fingers in lube once more, he presses two fingers into Jisung, cooing and pressing a kiss to his shoulder when Jisung moans.</p><p>“My pretty baby,” Seungmin sighs almost reverently, feeling all at once like the luckiest man alive to have a boyfriend like Jisung.</p><p>“Your pretty baby wants to be fucked,” Jisung pants out, gasping when Seungmin adds a third finger, but doesn’t quicken his pace.</p><p>“Yeah?” Seungmin asks. It’s rhetorical, but Jisung still whines and starts pushing his hips back to meet Seungmin’s fingers anyways. “If he isn’t careful, he won’t be fucked at all. He doesn’t want that, does he?”</p><p>“No! I want you, I want you so badly, please,” Jisung begs, voice sounding slightly choked up.</p><p>Affection suddenly surges through Seungmin, bright and warm, as he looks down at Jisung. He has been having moments like this a lot recently, where he’s looked at Jisung and thought that what he feels for him went far beyond what their somewhat friends, somewhat friends with benefits relationship had warranted. It still feels like a dream, knowing that he can look at Jisung like this now, like he has hung the stars. He doesn’t have to worry about being caught and having to stutter out a half-assed excuse to cover it up; if it is a dream, Seungmin never wants to wake up.</p><p>Jisung turns to look at him over his shoulder, and it’s only then that Seungmin realizes he has stopped moving his fingers. There’s a teasing smile on Jisung’s face, but there’s no denying that it’s soft around the edges, the usual intent gone. “Are you going soft on me now that we’re boyfriends?”</p><p>And Seungmin, suddenly so fond beyond belief and unwilling to lie about it, finds himself honestly answering, “Yeah, actually. But just for a little bit.”</p><p>Jisung seems to be thrown by the raw honesty, his hips stopping their rocking motion so he can stare at Seungmin in surprise. Seungmin flushes slightly, a tiny bit embarrassed to have said that so plainly. He doesn’t regret it, though.</p><p>Especially when Jisung seems to come back to himself, smiling sunnily at Seungmin. “I appreciate you wanting to go slow, but I would <i>really</i> appreciate it if you would just fuck me into the mattress instead. I can act like a brat if it will get you in the mood faster.”</p><p>Seungmin outright laughs at that, still so endeared but understanding what Jisung wants. “Trust me, baby. You don’t have to consciously think about being a brat, you just are a brat.”</p><p>Jisung starts rocking his hips again, a stupidly handsome smirk on his face. “All the more reason for you to fuck it out of me, then.”</p><p>Seungmin laughs again, this time in disbelief. “Alright. What are your safe words?”</p><p>It’s cute, the way Jisung’s smirk drops and gets replaced with an excited smile after Seungmin poses the question. Seungmin doesn’t think they’re going to go that hard today, but he would never forgive himself if he didn’t ask first to make sure they’re both on the same page. “Green for keep going, yellow for please slow down a little, and red for stop entirely. And yours?”</p><p>It’s Seungmin’s turn to smile. “Green for I’m okay, yellow for I need to go a little slower, and red for I need to stop right now.” He kisses Jisung quickly. “Thank you for asking.”</p><p>“Any time,” Jisung answers softly, but then his eyes change in the next second, softness leaving in favor of the familiar glint that Seungmin knows oh too well coming to the forefront. “You know what time it is now, though?”</p><p>Seungmin’s lips quirk, his own demeanor shifting slightly. “Let me guess. It’s time for me to fuck you?”</p><p>“Yea- <i>oh</i>,” Jisung moans out when Seungmin starts fingering him again, the sound going straight to Seungmin’s dick, which had softened slightly during their little talk. It doesn’t take long for Seungmin to become fully hard again, though, not with the moans Jisung keeps letting out and the way he squeezes around Seungmin’s fingers in an imitation of what he’ll soon feel like around his dick. It’s like he’s doing it on purpose. Seungmin wouldn’t be surprised if he was.</p><p>“You’re such a slut,” Seungmin sighs, like he’s disappointed, like he wasn’t the one who asked if Jisung could come two more times. Jisung likes this game, though, and Seungmin is more than willing to play it. “You’ve already come, but you still want more. That’s a little selfish, don’t you think?”</p><p>“No,” Jisung says, defiant even with three fingers in his ass.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, Seungmin pulls his fingers out, grips Jisung’s hips and turns him over so he’s on his back. Jisung arches against him, moaning into the harsh kiss Seungmin presses to his lips as his hands scramble for purchase in Seungmin’s hair.</p><p>“Needy slut,” Seungmin whispers against his lips. “It’s always about you.”</p><p>Jisung’s gaze is dark, but confident, as he says, “I deserve the attention.”</p><p>Seungmin actually laughs at that, torn between disbelief and amusement. Jisung squirms underneath him, rolling his hips up as if trying to prove his point. Seungmin quickly pushes his hips back down, grip most likely bruising from how hard Jisung bites down on his bottom lip.</p><p>“You deserve to be put in your place,” Seungmin corrects. Jisung opens his mouth to reply, but Seungmin presses a finger to his lips before he can say anything. As Seungmin reaches back for the lube once more, Jisung takes the chance to wrap his lips around Seungmin’s finger. Jisung lightly drags his teeth over Seungmin’s knuckles before kitten licking the tip of his finger, Seungmin’s grip on the bottle of lube loosening enough that he drops it. Cursing, Seungmin picks the bottle up again and slips his finger out of Jisung’s mouth, shooting him an unimpressed stare that Jisung returns with an innocent expression.</p><p>Slicking his cock with lube, Seungmin leans back over Jisung, placing both hands near his head so the only thing Jisung can see is Seungmin. Jisung is already so tiny, but like this, underneath Seungmin and staring up at him with challenging eyes, he seems even tinier.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Jisung taunts, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t say anything, merely stares down at Jisung, cock lightly resting against Jisung’s rim. He can feel the way that Jisung’s body opens to accommodate the pressure, but Seungmin holds back, only rocking his hips back and forth a few centimeters at a time. It’s enough for Jisung to feel the pressure, but not nearly enough for Seungmin to slip inside.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung huffs, impatience starting to show. Now that Seungmin isn’t holding his hips down anymore, he wraps his legs around Seungmin’s waist, arching his back in a way that he knows Seungmin likes because it shows off how tiny his waist is. Seungmin’s forced closer, the head of his dick now completely pressed against Jisung’s entrance, but he still doesn’t move. It’s getting difficult to ignore the way his cock throbs, so close to feeling Jisung’s warmth wrapped around him, but he forces himself to stay still. Waiting.</p><p>Jisung looking up at him with pleading eyes and choking out a small, needy <i>please</i> is what does Seungmin in, his own eyes slipping shut and a groan of his own leaving his lips as he guides his cock into Jisung.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jisung groans once the head of Seungmin’s dick slips inside with a wet squelch from all of the lube Seungmin had used. Seungmin doesn’t give Jisung a chance to breathe, thrusting into Jisung before quickly pulling out until only the head of his cock remains inside, the copious amounts of lube making the slide easy. Now that Seungmin is finally inside Jisung, it’s hard to hold himself back, thrusts increasing in pace until all Seungmin can hear is the sound of skin slapping against skin coupled with the squelch of lube.</p><p>“You’re so messy,” Seungmin pants, taking in the way Jisung’s lips part before letting out a moan. Jisung’s hands scramble to find purchase on his back, fingernails digging crescents into Seungmin’s skin after a particularly pointed thrust and Seungmin has to physically stop himself from letting out a loud groan due to the pain. Jisung knows far too many of his weaknesses, but Seungmin knows just as many of Jisung’s.</p><p>“Seungmin!” Jisung screams when Seungmin hits his prostate again, arching his back again so that his cock is trapped between them. Jisung sobs at the sudden friction and pushes his hips back to meet Seungmin’s thrusts, the action causing his cock to rub against Seungmin’s stomach. “Seungmin, Seungmin, <i>Seungmin</i>.”</p><p>Seungmin kisses him to shut him up, if it can even be called a kiss from how they’re just panting into each other’s mouths, lips barely touching. He wants this to last longer, but if he keeps hearing his name slipping past Jisung’s lips like a prayer, he’s going to come embarrassingly quickly. Seungmin has always loved how vocal Jisung is, but this is already bordering on too much, cock so incredibly hard inside Jisung and only worsening with every noise that leaves Jisung’s pretty lips.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung whimpers, “Seungmin, please.”</p><p>“You’re already this close?” Seungmin asks, voice full of pity even though he’s just as close. “You’re such a cute, needy thing.”</p><p>Jisung moans at that, tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes with every thrust and every word that falls past Seungmin’s lips.</p><p>“Need you, need to come,” Jisung chokes out, blinking up at Seungmin with wet lashes, the tears not quite falling down his cheeks yet.</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but moan softly at the sight. It’s a little mean, but Seungmin has always found Jisung so beautiful stuffed full of cock and with tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>Seungmin’s rhythm falters, hips stuttering at the stunning vision of Jisung under him.</p><p>“I’m so close, please,” Jisung pleads, legs tightening around Seungmin’s waist. Seungmin picks up the pace, all but slamming into Jisung hard enough that he knows there are going to be bruises on both of their bodies tomorrow. Jisung runs a hand down from Seungmin’s shoulder to where his hand is splayed out on the sheets, slotting his fingers through Seungmin’s and lifting their hands next to Jisung’s head. It can’t be a comfortable angle for Jisung, but the new position brings his attention to Jisung’s face once again. His tears are glittering like stars, unshed but still so pretty, and his lips are so red and distracting that Seungmin can’t stop himself from leaning down for another kiss.</p><p>“Come, baby,” Seungmin pants, legs and arms starting to burn, but in a good way. He’s close himself, but he wants Jisung to come first, wants to see the way pleasure plays out across Jisung’s face.</p><p>Reaching his free hand down between them, Seungmin wraps his fingers around Jisung’s dick, stroking once, twice, three times before Jisung is coming with a cry across their stomachs. Seungmin fucks him through it, tiny whines leaving Jisung’s plush lips with every thrust and pull of Seungmin’s hand over his dick.</p><p>“Come in me, please, I want it,” Jisung moans, opening his eyes to stare at Seungmin, the tears finally streaming down his face. He’s so beautifully debauched, red lips and equally red cheeks only highlighting his post-orgasm glow.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t stand a chance, squeezing Jisung’s hand as he comes with a long, drawn-out moan of his own. Jisung shivers against him, most likely from the feeling of being filled with cum. The two of them collapse onto the bed - or well, Seungmin collapses on top of Jisung, who gets pressed further into the bed. Seungmin can feel the stickiness of Jisung’s cum in between them, but he ignores it for now, since he still has to give Jisung his promised third orgasm. There’s no point in cleaning up if they’re just going to get dirty again, after all.</p><p>Pulling out with a loud, wet sound that has Jisung flushing, Seungmin can’t help but be entranced with the sight of his cum leaking out of Jisung. The sheets under Jisung are a mess, a combination of lube and cum soaking them, but if anything, Seungmin finds it hotter than he probably should.</p><p>Suddenly, a conversation they had weeks ago pops into the forefront of his mind. They had been watching television when Jisung had suddenly turned to him and asked if Seungmin would consider eating him out after coming in him, said he liked the feeling of being messy. Seungmin had never really thought about it before, never really having the urge to do it to any previous partners, and had told Jisung as much. It wasn’t that he was entirely opposed, he had said, he just needed to think about it. Jisung had merely nodded and smiled before changing the subject.</p><p>Looking at Jisung now, Seungmin figures that he could give it a try. He <i>had</i> wanted to eat Jisung out for his third orgasm to begin with, so this shouldn’t be that much different, just a little messier than usual.</p><p>Jisung is still panting, an arm thrown over his eyes as his chest rises and falls. He doesn’t even notice when Seungmin untangles their fingers and shuffles down the bed so he’s in between Jisung’s legs, that’s how far gone he is. This close, he can see that Jisung is even messier than he had first thought, his cock starting to harden between his legs as he takes in just how puffy and wet Jisung’s rim is.</p><p>“Hey, Jisung,” Seungmin softly calls, purposely letting his breath ghost over Jisung’s entrance.</p><p>Jisung lets out a soft, confused sound, lifting his arm to peer down. Seungmin smiles when his eyes widen, breath starting to quicken once again.</p><p>“Color?” Seungmin asks, because even though they had already talked about it, it had been before Jisung’s second orgasm. The last thing he wants to do is force Jisung to continue because of something he had said a while ago, especially considering how hard he came.</p><p>Jisung’s still looking at him in awe, as if he can’t believe Seungmin is even offering. It’s partially Seungmin’s fault, as he had never really brought this up again after their initial conversation, but he wants to make up for it now. If Jisung will let him.</p><p>“Green,” Jisung answers, voice steady despite the residual awe still seeping through.</p><p>Grinning, Seungmin guides Jisung’s hands to his hair. “Better hold on, baby.”</p><p>Jisung does, fingers already clutching tightly, but Seungmin doesn’t mind. He spreads Jisung open with his thumbs, watching with rapt attention as more cum leaks out, the white looking so indecent against Jisung’s red skin. Jisung whimpers above him, a sweet little sound that Seungmin knows can be much, much louder.</p><p>Seungmin presses closer, letting his tongue hang out as he swipes it over the entirety of Jisung’s rim, the taste of cum sharp and bitter on his tongue. Jisung jerks with a moan, thighs closing in on Seungmin’s head, but Seungmin nudges his legs further apart with his shoulders.</p><p>The taste isn’t the most pleasant, but it isn’t bad enough for Seungmin to want to stop. There’s nothing Seungmin loves more than eating Jisung out and feeling him whine and cry against his tongue, he isn’t about to let this opportunity pass.</p><p>Seungmin flicks his tongue against Jisung’s rim, short little swipes that cause Jisung to tug on his hair with a cry. Humming, Seungmin hardens his tongue and presses it into Jisung, thrusting it in and out in an imitation of how he had fucked Jisung earlier.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jisung yells, thighs once again coming up to bracket Seungmin’s shoulders. Seungmin doesn’t bother pushing his legs away this time, more concentrated on keeping Jisung spread on his fingers and his tongue.</p><p>Seungmin has to pull away for air eventually, licking his lips to clear any fluids as he watches the way Jisung’s rim contracts, a pitiful sound leaving Jisung’s throat at the sudden emptiness.</p><p>“You really are the neediest boy I’ve ever met,” Seungmin says, but even he can hear the fondness seep through.</p><p>“You spoil me too much,” Jisung replies, equally as fond. “What else am I supposed to be when my boyfriend has a mouth and cock like yours?”</p><p>Seungmin can feel the flush that rapidly appears on his cheeks and knows that there’s no way Jisung doesn’t see it either. It’s useless to say anything, so Seungmin only dips his head back down and blows air over Jisung’s rim to see the way it contracts. There’s still some cum leaking out, and it suddenly gives Seungmin an idea.</p><p>He doesn’t lead into it, instead pressing his mouth to Jisung’s rim and sucking <i>hard</i>. Jisung’s hips jerk at the contact, a choked gasp leaving his lips that Seungmin swallows with a kiss. Jisung moans, fingers gripping Seungmin’s hair in a vice-like grip as he greedily licks the cum out of Seungmin’s mouth. It’s admittedly kind of gross, but Jisung seems very into it based on the pleased noises he keeps letting out and how hard his dick is against Seungmin’s, which is the main reason Seungmin had done it in the first place.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jisung breathes when they part for air, tongue flicking out to reach a stray drop at the corner of Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin kisses him again, overwhelmed by how turned on that entire experience left him. Maybe Jisung was on to something when he suggested this.</p><p>“Glad you liked it,” Seungmin murmurs, rolling his hips down against Jisung’s, unable to stop himself. The friction just feels so good, both of their cocks hard and leaking once again. Seungmin could laugh in disbelief if he had the energy - none of his previous partners have ever been able to turn him on this much this often, but then again, he has never felt what he feels for Jisung for anyone else before either.</p><p>“Now eat me out again,” Jisung demands, all of Seungmin’s soft feelings shattering like glass.</p><p>“And what makes you think you’re in a position to be making demands?” Seungmin asks, disbelief clear as day in his voice.</p><p>Jisung thrusts his hips up again, Seungmin hissing at the friction. Jisung has always been too good with his hips. “It doesn’t matter if I am or not, I just know that you want to.”</p><p>Seungmin really hates how well Jisung knows him, but even he can’t deny how much his body thrums with the need to eat Jisung out until he cries. And considering how overstimulated Jisung already is, Seungmin knows that he would be so pretty after a third orgasm.</p><p>“Just because I’m agreeing this once doesn’t mean you’re right,” Seungmin says grudgingly, making his way back down Jisung’s body, but not before stopping at his tattoo once again, biting into the soft skin near the edge of the cassette tape, right above his hip bone.</p><p>“Sure,” Jisung gasps out, hips jerking at the pain from the bite. “Whatever you say.”</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t like the teasing way he says that, doesn’t like how right Jisung is, but it’s his own fault really. Jisung is vocal about just about everything, from what he likes to what he doesn’t like, to how hot he thinks Seungmin is at any moment’s notice. It isn’t surprising that he has rubbed off of Seungmin a little, Seungmin more often than not whispering just how pretty Jisung is as he’s fingered to orgasm or crying from how good Seungmin’s tongue feels.</p><p>“Be quiet.”</p><p>Jisung huffs out a laugh. “You only say that when you don’t have a comeb- fuck!”</p><p>It’s Seungmin’s turn to laugh, the vibrations causing Jisung to jerk with another curse, but he still presses his ass closer to Seungmin’s mouth all the same.</p><p>“What were you saying?” Seungmin asks, flicking his tongue over Jisung’s rim a few times, only pausing for a second to push his index finger into Jisung’s ass. Despite just being fucked, Jisung still sucks Seungmin’s finger in, clenching around the digit tightly.</p><p>“That you only- only-” Jisung’s cuts himself off with a moan when Seungmin quickly presses a second finger in, spreading Jisung open and fucking his tongue in between his fingers.</p><p>Seungmin can tell the second that Jisung finally breaks, a sob catching in his throat when Seungmin crooks his fingers just so, tongue still continuing to fuck in and out of him.</p><p>“I’m- I’m-”</p><p>It’s so cute, how Jisung can’t even finish his sentences anymore, too far gone in his pleasure. And this, this is what makes it all worth it, Jisung a beautiful mess the best present Seungmin could have ever asked for.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung cries, thighs twitching. Seungmin can already tell Jisung is crying just from the wet quality his voice takes on, and he isn’t disappointed when he opens his eyes only to find Jisung looking down at him, tears streaming down his cheeks, lips parted to let pretty, pretty pleas fall. Seungmin moans, reaching his free hand down to fist his cock and buck into it. Even though Seungmin isn’t the one being eaten out, he has never been able to last long like this, not when Jisung is so beautifully broken down that he doesn’t even have the energy to talk back.</p><p>“You can do it, sunshine,” Seungmin pants, tightening his grip on his cock. “Just one more, fuck your fist for me.”</p><p>Jisung outright sobs when he takes hold of his dick, more tears catching in the light of the room as they flow down his cheeks. Seungmin’s breath hitches, lost in the way Jisung chokes on another sob as he thrusts up into his fist.</p><p>Seungmin pulls his fingers out, but replaces them with his tongue easily enough, purposely moaning as he grips Jisung’s waist, the tips of his fingers brushing against the bottom of Jisung’s tattoo. The stimulation seems to be too much, Jisung whining and gasping as he arches his back into his third orgasm, the pressure around Seungmin’s tongue increasing for a few blissful seconds.</p><p>Seungmin pulls away just enough to lay his head on Jisung’s thigh, panting as he works a hand over his cock, tugging at a frantic pace. He comes with Jisung’s name on his lips and pleasure in his veins, all of the tension leaving his body as he slumps against Jisung’s thigh.</p><p>It’s quiet then, the only sound in the room their panting and the beating of Seungmin’s heart in his ears. Fuck, Seungmin’s so exhausted, but there’s no denying that one was one of the best orgasms he has ever had.</p><p>“Wow,” Jisung breathes, voice cracking halfway through the word.</p><p>It’s a testament to how tired Seungmin is that he doesn’t even make fun of Jisung for it, just sighs and presses a kiss to Jisung’s thigh in agreement. He’s tired, but he needs to clean them up, and the overwhelming need to take care of Jisung outweighs anything other pressing need right now.</p><p>Heaving himself up, Seungmin slowly maneuvers so he’s hovering over Jisung in an imitation of their earlier position, fingers soft as they wipe at the drying tear tracks on Jisung’s skin.</p><p>“You did so well, I’m so proud of you,” Seungmin whispers, sending Jisung a smile that he easily reciprocates.</p><p>“So did you,” Jisung insists, laughing and squirming when Seungmin pinches his side.</p><p>Leaning down, Seungmin presses kisses to both of Jisung’s cheeks, lips coming back slightly salty and wet. Jisung cradles his face after he presses fleeting kisses underneath Jisung’s eyes to rid of the last few remaining tears gathered there, pulling Seungmin down to press a kiss to his lips. It’s soft, slow, everything that Seungmin wants right now and they both melt into it.</p><p>Their lips part, but they don’t move away, just breathe in the same air. Jisung has sunlight hidden in his eyes and it shines brighter each time he blinks, Seungmin’s personal little eclipse.</p><p>“Hi,” Jisung whispers, giggling softly right after.</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but smile, heart absolutely pounding as he looks at his boyfriend. He leans down for another kiss, happiness exploding on his tongue when their lips touch. “Hey.”</p><p>Jisung hums, his hands moving from Seungmin’s face to wrap around his neck. Seungmin lets himself fall forward, turning to the side so he falls on the bed next to Jisung, his own arms wrapping around Jisung’s waist.</p><p>Seungmin knows they should clean up, he can already feel the cum and lube sticking to his skin, but he can’t move, too caught up in Jisung’s orbit. Jisung had said once that aftercare shouldn’t just be for him, that it should be for Seungmin, too, and ever since then, Seungmin has never been able to put up a fight when they fall together like this. How could he when Jisung is so earnest with his soothing kisses, soft and perfect in his arms?</p><p>They trade a few more kisses, but settle down at the same time as if they planned it, content to just be in each other’s arms. Jisung is so beautiful that Seungmin can’t stand it, his cheeks still pink, hair mused, and eyes sparkling. And he’s inexplicably Seungmin’s. Jisung is <i>his</i> boyfriend to hold, to cuddle, and to kiss. A giddy feeling surges within Seungmin, and he smiles, overtaken with happiness.</p><p>“What?” Jisung asks, amused.</p><p>“Just thinking about how I have the prettiest boy in the world as my boyfriend,” Seungmin answers cheekily, laughing when Jisung shoves at him.</p><p>“That’s my line! But,” and Jisung smiles here, a hint of teasing in the cute quirk of his lips, “I guess I have a new nickname now, huh? Sunshine?”</p><p>Seungmin blushes, averting his gaze. He was hoping that Jisung wouldn’t bring up his little slip of the tongue. He doesn’t know why he said it then of all times, the nickname one that he has kept to himself for the better part of a few weeks now after he had woken up from a nap at Jisung’s apartment one afternoon and the sun had been shining against Jisung, casting him in the prettiest glow.</p><p>“And what about you? Teasing me for going soft on you, then getting sappy and holding my hand?” Seungmin teases.</p><p>“Don’t change the topic on me!” Jisung says indignantly, but the flush on his face is a dead giveaway of what he’s really feeling.</p><p>“It was cute,” Seungmin assures, taking hold of Jisung’s hand and slotting their fingers together to further prove his point.</p><p>Jisung looks down at their joined hands with a shy smile. It’s such an endearing sight given that Jisung is rarely shy. In all of the months Seungmin has known him, he can count the number of times he has seen a shy Jisung on one hand.</p><p>“I thought sunshine was cute, too,” Jisung says, a blush staining his cheeks pink at the admission. </p><p>Seungmin’s heart gives a painful thump against his ribs. “Yeah?”</p><p>Once again, Seungmin is struck by the sunlight in Jisung’s eyes, shining brighter than anything he has ever seen. “Yeah.”</p><p>Seungmin isn’t in love with Jisung yet, but with how much he already feels, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest just from one meaningful look and one soft word, he probably isn’t that far away.</p><p>The moment is broken when Jisung suddenly yawns, Seungmin chuckling at the sheepish look on Jisung’s face.</p><p>“Go to sleep, boyfriend,” Seungmin murmurs, chuckling at the way a dopey smile automatically makes itself known on Jisung’s face from the new term. Seungmin is really going to regret not cleaning up when he wakes up in a few hours, but for now, he doesn’t think about it.</p><p>“Okay boyfriend,” Jisung replies, still smiling.</p><p>And if Jisung sees the dopey smile that appears on Seungmin’s own face, then he doesn’t mention it, only snuggles closer and presses a fleeting kiss to Seungmin’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep, Seungmin seconds behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it took this long to meet your friends,” Seungmin says as they walk down the street, hand in hand. Seungmin hadn’t wanted to at first, not wanting Jisung to feel how sweaty his palm was from the knowledge that they were going to meet Jisung’s best friends in a few minutes, but Jisung had been adamant. Seungmin had given in, as he usually does with all things related to Jisung. He’s never been more grateful for Jisung’s need for constant physical contact than now, the touch soothing his frayed nerves.</p><p>Jisung huffs. “You haven’t exactly introduced me to your friends, either, you know.”</p><p>Seungmin hums, considering. “Fair point. Although I don’t work with my best friends, so our schedules aren’t as easy to arrange.”</p><p>“So you berate me for taking this long to introduce you to my friends, yet you still won’t let me meet yours?”</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah.”</p><p>Jisung pouts at him. “You’re mean.”</p><p>Seungmin suddenly stops, forcing Jisung to a halt as well, a small yelp leaving Jisung’s lips when his arm is tugged back.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Seungmin says sincerely. “I was kidding, I hope you know that. I’ll ask when they’re free, okay?”</p><p>Jisung smiles softly, shaking his head. “It’s okay, I know you were joking.”</p><p>Seungmin relaxes at the confirmation, but that still doesn’t excuse the fact that he’s known about this meet-up today for days, but hadn’t even bothered to contact his own friends about meeting Jisung. He isn’t ashamed of Jisung in the slightest - that couldn’t be any <i>further</i> from the truth - and Jisung already knows Hyunjin. Jeongin is a little harder to keep in contact with consistently given that he’s in his last year of university, but Seungmin knows just how cooped up he had felt in his last year, so it probably won’t take much to convince him to go for coffee for a few hours.</p><p>“I’ll still ask anyways. Jeongin shouldn’t be too hard to convince and Hyunjin is pretty free in the afternoon during weekends,” Seungmin says, lightly nudging Jisung forward so they can start walking again.</p><p>Jisung easily falls into step beside him, their hands swinging between them freely. “I still can’t believe you know Hyunjin.”</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but laugh. “You’re never going to let that go are you?”</p><p>“No!” Jisung cries, indignant. “You would think he would’ve told me about his cute friend, but no! That snake just kept you to himself.”</p><p>Seungmin laughs again, thinking back to the day Jisung found out he and Hyunjin were friends. It had been before they started dating, only months after their first meeting, the two of them curled up on Jisung’s couch after watching a movie that coincidentally had a club scene towards the end.</p><p>“Remember when we first met?” Jisung asks sleepily, the words blending together in odd places.</p><p>Seungmin chuckles, running a hand through Jisung’s hair. “Of course. I’m not usually one for clubs, but I guess it’s a good thing Hyunjin convinced me to go out that night.”</p><p>“<i>Who</i> did <i>what</i> now?” Jisung asks, suddenly wide awake and alert.</p><p>Seungmin blinks at him. “Hyunjin? Convinced me to go to the club that night? I was just going to stay home and watch videos on Youtube, but he practically dragged me out of my apartment once he heard of my plans.”</p><p>It’s Jisung’s turn to blink at Seungmin, confusion clear on his face. “I’m sorry, one moment.”</p><p>He sits up and starts patting the space around him, letting out a triumphant noise when he finds his phone. Seungmin watches as his thumbs fly over the screen, typing out a message that seems to be completely in capital letters from what he can see. But he doesn’t scoot closer, not interested in reading Jisung’s personal message to anyone else. It’s none of his business, really, and if Jisung wants to share, then he can at a later time.</p><p>Jisung’s phone pings a second later, and he scoffs before he types out a quick response. At this point, Seungmin is highly amused, chuckling slightly at the way Jisung furrows his eyebrows and sticks his tongue out as he continues to text whoever it is he’s texting.</p><p>Jisung sends one last message before locking his screen, smiling at Seungmin innocently as he settles back against Seungmin’s chest. “Sorry about that, I just had to yell at Hyunjin.”</p><p>Seungmin, still very amused, asks, “Yell at him about what?”</p><p>“For not telling me he had such a cute friend,” Jisung replies easily, like he didn’t just tilt Seungmin’s world slightly off axis.</p><p>“I don’t really go out much, so he probably didn’t think it would make a difference,” Seungmin admits, shy all of a sudden. Him and Jisung have been friends for months now. Jisung obviously knows that he prefers to stay inside because, despite going out often, Jisung is even more of a homebody than Seungmin. Most of the time, they go to each other’s apartments or Jisung stops by the coffee shop when they hang out, which is perfectly fine with Seungmin.</p><p>“It makes all of the difference!” Jisung exclaims. “After everything I’ve told him, he had to have known how cute I would think you are.”</p><p>Despite the blush he can feel on his face from hearing the compliment a second time, Seungmin can also feel the way his heart sinks slightly. Of course Jisung would only think he’s cute, of course it wouldn’t be anything beyond that. Not that it really matters, they’re just friends who mess around sometimes after all.</p><p>“I mean,” Jisung continues, hands fluttering around as he talks. “Everything about you is cute, of course, you literally have the cutest nose I’ve ever seen. But you’re also really sweet and hot and we like a lot of the same things. Plus, you put up with me on a daily basis <i>and</i> you’re great in bed. There’s literally nothing to not like about you.”</p><p>Seungmin’s mouth is hanging open and he knows it is, but no matter how loudly he’s mentally yelling at himself to close his mouth, his brain has completely shut down.</p><p>“I- wow,” Seungmin manages to say. No one has ever really said that about him before, he doesn’t really know how to react.</p><p>“What?” Jisung asks, blinking up at Seungmin cutely. “I didn’t say anything wrong, though? Oh shit, did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“No!” Seungmin blurts out, reaching out to hold Jisung’s hand to further reassure him and also to ground himself. “I’m just not used to hearing that, I guess.”</p><p>“Well that’s dumb,” Jisung states plainly, tilting Seungmin’s world once more when he continues with, “Guess I’ll just have to keep telling you, then.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Seungmin quickly assures, brain still offline. He can’t even survive Jisung complimenting him like this once, there’s no way he’s going to be able to survive constant repeat performances.</p><p>Jisung leans away slightly to squint at Seungmin, Seungmin forcing himself to stay still and not pull Jisung back to his chest, already missing the warmth.</p><p>Eventually, Jisung seems to make a decision, nodding to himself as he says, “Okay, I won’t remind you too much, but there’s no way I’m going to be able to keep it to myself all of the time.”</p><p>Seungmin chuckles softly despite himself. “I guess I can live with that.”</p><p>It’s certainly better than the alternative of hearing it every other day. Jisung has always been like that, fixating on something for weeks at a time before finding something else that steals all of his attention and fixating on that new thing.</p><p>Jisung settles back against Seungmin’s chest, Seungmin smiling to himself as he wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist. Jisung is just so <i>warm</i>, Seungmin can never stop himself from bringing Jisung closer whenever they cuddle. It’s not fair, really. Seungmin is pretty sure cuddling will be ruined for him forever now that he knows what perfection tastes like with Jisung in his arms.</p><p>Just as Seungmin is about to start running his hands through Jisung’s hair again in the hopes that they’ll both take a short nap, Jisung tenses up in Seungmin’s hold.</p><p>“Wait,” Jisung says slowly. “If you’re friends with Hyunjin, then you probably know…”</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Seungmin to realize what Jisung is talking about, having spent many hours listening to Hyunjin talk on the phone after his shifts as he headed home. Jisung had also let it slip the first time they met, although Jisung doesn’t seem to remember that part. Amusement laces Seungmin’s voice as he says, “That you two used to make out all of the time? Yeah.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Jisung sinks further down, but all it does is make him snuggle just that much further into Seungmin’s lap.</p><p>“There’s nowhere to hide now,” Seungmin sing-songs, finding the way Jisung’s cheeks turn red more entertaining than he probably should. But the fact that Jisung has no problem begging for Seungmin to come on his face, yet gets embarrassed about Seungmin knowing he used to make out with Hyunjin is hilarious.</p><p>Jisung makes some kind of strangled noise, burying his face in his hands. Seungmin just watches on fondly, laughing to himself as he takes in how Jisung’s hands, despite being partially covered by his sweatshirt sleeves, still aren’t long enough to completely cover his blushing cheeks.</p><p>Time passes just like that, the low volume of the television in the background a mere buzz in Seungmin’s ears as he looks at Jisung. It’s so quiet that Seungmin wouldn’t be surprised if Jisung could hear the rapid beating of his heart, but Seungmin doesn’t mind too much anymore, not with how obvious Jisung is with his affections. Although he had been caught off guard earlier with Jisung’s comments, it’s only because he <i>had</i> been telling the truth - no one before Jisung has ever said so many nice things about him at once. Both of his previous boyfriends were nice, of course, the relationships were fun and Seungmin doesn’t regret either of them, but he was never as in tune with them as he is with Jisung. Being with Jisung is a breath of fresh air. Being with Jisung lets Seungmin be as playful as he wants and not worry about how weirdly he might be perceived. Jisung gives just as well as he gets, jokes and playful insults traded just as often as kisses and even if this is all they ever become, Seungmin will always cherish what they have now.</p><p>Seungmin is brought back to the present by Jisung impatiently tugging at his hand, and he smiles at the cute pout on Jisung’s face.</p><p>“Is it really that big of a deal?”</p><p>“Yes! I trusted him and he just did me dirty like that,” Jisung sighs heavily. “What a bad friend.”</p><p>“He was good enough to make out with, though,” Seungmin points out, laughing loudly when Jisung starts yelling. They’re most definitely being too loud, but Seungmin couldn’t care less.</p><p>“I thought we had moved past that!”</p><p>Seungmin hums, fighting the way his lips keep quirking with the need to smile. “I mean, his lips are quite nice, I can see the appeal.”</p><p>“Seungmin!” Jisung cries, looking completely put out except for the fact that he’s smiling from ear to ear. They’ve already talked about this before, not that there was much to talk about anyways. So what if Jisung and Hyunjin used to kiss before they got together? Seungmin is still casual friends with his exes and he knows Jisung and Hyunjin would never in a million years do anything behind his back (and maybe Seungmin had mentioned how he wouldn’t mind if Jisung still kissed Hyunjin as long as he knew about it just like how Jisung had mentioned that he sometimes likes to be watched, but that’s another story).</p><p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”</p><p>Jisung huffs, but settles down all the same, leaning into Seungmin’s side more heavily as they continue their trek down the street.</p><p>Seungmin presses a kiss to the crown of Jisung’s head just as they turn the last corner, the sign for the bakery they had planned on meeting at gently swinging in the breeze a few buildings down.</p><p>“Besides,” Seungmin says, “I like your lips better anyways.”</p><p>Humming, Jisung looks up at Seungmin, lips pursed into an exaggerated kissy face. “If you like them so much, then you should show me.”</p><p>Seungmin snorts, but kisses Jisung anyways. He doesn’t want to hear Jisung complain about it for the rest of the day, but he also hadn’t been lying when he said he liked Jisung’s lips, especially with how pliant Jisung becomes after a few kisses.</p><p>“Come on,” Seungmin murmurs when Jisung presses closer for more. “We don’t want to keep your friends waiting, you’ve already made us late enough.”</p><p>“Um, no, you were definitely part of it, too,” Jisung protests, but he acquiesces easily enough, opening the door for Seungmin to enter. “Don’t even pretend like you didn’t enjoy that blowjob.”</p><p>Seungmin sighs heavily, praying that the noise of the bakery had drowned that last sentence out. It isn’t a family-oriented bakery by any means, but Seungmin still doesn’t want to scar any unsuspecting people due to Jisung’s big mouth.</p><p>“If I say yes, will you behave?”</p><p>It’s a long shot, for Jisung never really behaves and especially around his closest friends based on the stories Jisung has told him.</p><p>Judging by the cheeky smile Jisung sends him as he pulls him towards the back of the bakery, he figures the answer is no.</p><p>The next thing Seungmin knows, he’s standing next to a table occupied by two familiar faces that Seungmin has only ever seen via pictures in Jisung’s phone. All of a sudden, Seungmin feels his palms starting to become clammy again.</p><p>Before Jisung can greet them or start up introductions, one of them speaks up. Even sitting, Seungmin can tell he’s the shorter of the two, though not by much. His cheeks are just as cute as Jisung’s despite not being as full, and his black hair falls nicely across his forehead, parted to the right slightly to show off the complicated slit design in his eyebrow. “You really had to kiss right in front of the door?”</p><p>The guy sitting next to him scoffs. Seungmin can’t help but think that his hair looks so much prettier in person, the shade much closer to a soft white than blond. “You really want to talk? When I caught you and Minho making out in the back room literally yesterday?”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me about that!” Jisung exclaims, all but falling into the seat across from the one who had spoken first. Seungmin silently takes the seat next to him, their hands still intertwined between them under the table. “Are you finally making a move, Changbin?”</p><p>Changbin all at once drops his earlier demeanor in favor of blushing, whining as he lightly smacks who Seungmin knows is Chan’s shoulder. “I told you not to bring that up!”</p><p>“Chan knows better than to keep things from me because I’ll always find out,” Jisung says. He wags a finger at Changbin. “It seems you clearly haven’t learned yet, Binnie.”</p><p>“It was only yesterday,” Changbin grumbles. “Besides, I knew you were with Seungmin, there was no point in texting you yesterday when I knew you were going to find out today anyways.”</p><p>Seungmin perks up at the mention of his name, feeling his face heat up slightly when both Chan and Changbin turn their attention towards him. “Hi, I’m Seungmin, although it seems you already know who I am.”</p><p>Jisung squeezes his hand under the table, Seungmin squeezing back, thankful for the reminder that Jisung is here for him.</p><p>“Hi,” Chan says with a smile, Seungmin’s eyes straying to the twin dimples that appear on his cheeks before focusing back on his eyes. “I’m Chan, it’s nice to finally meet you.”</p><p>“And I’m Changbin. It’s nice to meet you in person as well, Jisung hasn’t shut up about you for months,” Changbin says, snickering when Jisung makes to lunge at him.</p><p>Seungmin pulls Jisung back into his seat with a laugh, his shoulders finally starting to relax.</p><p>“Only good things, I hope,” Seungmin says, sheepish. Knowing Jisung, he could’ve told them anything from how cute his nose is to how cute his cock is, there’s really no telling with him.</p><p>Changbin groans loudly, Chan watching with amusement as Changbin leans heavily against his side. “Let me put it this way. If I had to recite everything he’s told us, we would be here for days.”</p><p>“All good things, though,” Chan quickly reassures.</p><p>And even though Seungmin has only met them today, he can’t help but feel the need to joke around, if only to dispel the awful awkward air around them. They seem nice and are clearly trying not to overwhelm Seungmin, but considering they’re friends with Jisung, it shouldn’t be too bad.</p><p>Seungmin sighs softly, trying to look as sad as possible. “I wish I could say the same, but Jisung never really tells me anything about you guys.”</p><p>Chan laughs loudly over the sound of Jisung’s indignant yelp. “I like you, I think you’ll fit in with us just fine.”</p><p>“Babe!” Jisung whines, Seungmin turning to him with an innocent expression.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re slandering my good name!”</p><p>It’s Changbin who laughs this time. “What good name?”</p><p>“There’s no hiding here, Sung,” Chan adds. “You’re forgetting that we know much more about you than Seungmin does.”</p><p>Seungmin leans over the table, purposely whispering loud enough for Jisung to hear. “How about we trade embarrassing stories about Jisung later?”</p><p>Chan beams, his dimples peeking out again. “I’ll give you my number. I have quite a few stories I think you should hear.”</p><p>“I have a few good ones as well, and we can also keep you updated on work shenanigans,” Changbin chimes in.</p><p>“Only if I get to tell you guys about the things he gets up to at home when I’m not around to supervise. Especially on laundry day,” Seungmin teases.</p><p>“This is the worst idea I’ve ever had,” Jisung moans once they’ve all exchanged numbers, but there’s no denying the way he’s smiling, looking nothing short of pleased and content as he watches his two best friends and boyfriend getting along. Seungmin had been nervous about this meetup, but from what Jisung had told him late at night yesterday when he couldn’t sleep, he had been just as nervous. He hadn’t told Seungmin the specific reason, and Seungmin hadn’t pried, but he had figured it boiled down to the fact that some of the most important people in Jisung’s life were meeting and there was always the potential for something to go wrong. </p><p>“No,” Chan says. “The worst idea you ever had was that one time in college when you bought-”</p><p>“We agreed never to speak of that again!” Jisung shrieks. The entire table dissolves into laughter, Jisung eventually joining in as well once he realizes whatever Chan is referring to isn’t actually going to be brought up right now.</p><p>Chan secretly winks at Seungmin as Jisung and Changbin start up a conversation, though, Seungmin smiling back at him with a wink of his own.</p><p>Whatever tension that had been in the air breaks after that, the four of them chatting away. It’s really, really nice finally being able to meet the people Jisung considers his closest friends and to be able to be let further into Jisung’s life like this. They all talk like they’ve known each other for their entire lives and not like Seungmin just met them today, trading stories about work and about Jisung, who complains about it, but Seugnmin knows he likes the attention more than anything.</p><p>Jisung also gets increasingly touchy at some point, putting his hand on Seungmin’s thigh or leaning against Seungmin as he laughs at something Chan says. Seungmin doesn’t pay him much mind at first, but that only seems to make Jisung more set on touching Seungmin in any way possible. Jisung even goes as far as sliding his chair closer and wiping at the corner of Seungmin’s mouth even though Seugnmin knows there isn’t anything there, Jisung’s thumb lingering far past an excusable amount of time.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Seungmin whispers when Chan and Changbin become distracted by an incoming phone call from Minho.</p><p>“Nothing,” Jisung replies, tone innocent, but his gaze is anything but. Seungmin has become more than acquainted with this look in the time they’ve known each other, so he knows exactly what it means.</p><p>Seungmin peeks at Chan and Changbin from his peripheral, but they’re still on the phone. Lowering his voice, Seungmin says, “I know you like showing off, baby, but can’t you wait until we get home?”</p><p>Jisung moans softly into his ear, Seungmin’s grip on Jisung’s thigh tightening. “You just look so good, can’t help it.”</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Chan calls, effectively breaking up their moment. Jisung still looks slightly flushed when they lean away from each other, Seungmin giving Chan his full attention after a few seconds. If Chan and Changbin notice anything off, they thankfully don’t mention it. “It was just Minho and Felix calling to give us updates and to tell you they’re sorry they couldn’t make it,” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Seungmin assures, hoping that they don’t notice how his voice shakes slightly, a hint of arousal still clinging to him. “I understand, but hopefully I can meet them some other day.”</p><p>It had been a statement, but the underlying question isn’t lost on Jisung, who, despite looking ready to climb Seungmin mere seconds ago, still manages to look at him with a familiar warmth in his eyes. “I’ll see when they’re free.”</p><p>Seungmin smiles, arousal melting away for fondness to take its place. He knows without a doubt that Jisung likes him a lot - even without Jisung telling him at any chance he gets, he wears his heart on his sleeve. It’s obvious how Jisung feels about him, but the reassurance is more than welcome.</p><p>“I can ask Jeongin and Hyunjin, too?”</p><p>This time, when Jisung smiles, it’s soft. It’s Seungmin’s favorite smile, the small one that causes the corners of Jisung’s lips to curl up just so, close-lipped and beautiful.</p><p>“I would like that.”</p><p>“You guys are cute,” Changbin comments offhandedly. Seungmin startles, averting his gaze with hot cheeks when he sees Chan and Changbin looking at them with small smiles. “Kind of gross, but really cute.”</p><p>“I’m far cuter, but I’ll concede that Seungmin is also cute.” Jisung pauses here, Seungmin watching as Jisung’s entire demeanor changes as he smirks. That familiar look is back again, and Seungmin can already tell he isn’t going to like where this is going. “And he’s even cuter when he’s begging for my cock.”</p><p>Chan chokes on his drink, quickly putting his cup down as he coughs. Changbin wordlessly hands him a napkin, but his mouth is parted slightly like he also can’t believe what Jisung just said.</p><p>Seungmin himself is looking at Jisung in confusion. It isn’t that Seungmin is surprised Jisung is venturing into this topic - honestly, he’s more surprised it’s taken this long given how horny Jisung is and how often he tells Seungmin work stories that contain dirty jokes - but the switch had been so sudden. Of course, Jisung has been touchy for the last half an hour and had made his intentions pretty clear when Chan and Changbin had been on the phone, but Seungmin had thought he could at least wait until they got home before starting something.</p><p>But then again, Jisung is never shy about what he wants, and he’s no doubt confident in the fact that these are his friends who know just how much of a slut he actually is. Jisung probably thinks he can get away with it and clearly doesn’t notice their reactions, for he keeps talking. “I don’t have any pictures, but you guys won’t believe how pretty he is on his hands and knees for me.”</p><p>While Seungmin has been in that position before, Jisung is describing himself more than anything. Seungmin has told Jisung on multiple occasions just how pretty he is on his knees, begging for Seungmin’s cock. Jisung is usually too far gone to tell Seungmin the same thing when their roles are reversed, not that Seungmin minds. Seungmin much prefers the satisfaction of knowing that he makes Jisung feel so good that he can’t even speak, leaving Jisung so ruined that he can only moan and cry for more.</p><p>Chan clears his throat, ears red as he says, “But you’ve literally texted me-”</p><p>“About how well I fuck Seungmin and how nicely he begs? That’s right!” Jisung quickly interrupts.</p><p>Except Seungmin doesn’t beg, a fact they both of them know very well.</p><p>It’s only then that he realizes Jisung is playing a game with him, the challenge clear as day in his eyes. Despite that, though, Seungmin still notices the subtle way that Jisung tilts his head, eyes flickering towards Chan and Changbin for a moment in question. It’s an out, a clear pause to make sure that Seungmin isn’t actually uncomfortable.</p><p>Seungmin answers with a smirk, fingers tightening their grip on Jisung’s thigh briefly.</p><p> </p><p>The second the door closes behind them, they fall together as they usually do, hands and lips a blur as they stumble into Jisung’s bedroom. Piece by piece, their clothes are shed in the few seconds Jisung’s lips aren’t attached to his, Jisung falling onto his knees on the floor with a soft gasp when Seungmin pushes him down. Seungmin settles on the bed next to where Jisung is kneeling, Jisung’s eyes following his every movement. Seungmin wraps a hand around his dick, sighing softly as he strokes himself a few times, Jisung watching with rapt attention.</p><p>“Did you see the way they were looking at you when we left? The way that they watched you all but pull me out of there the minute you couldn’t take it anymore?”</p><p>Jisung whines, biting his lip as he alternates between looking at Seungmin’s face and his dick. He shifts on the floor, cock already hard and leaking against his stomach, but he’s smart enough not to touch, at least not yet.</p><p>“You didn’t even say goodbye,” Seungmin tuts. He can still vividly recall the way Changbin had looked after them with wide eyes and Chan with knowing eyes once Jisung had all but shot out of his seat and started to tug Seungmin towards the exit fifteen minutes after Seungmin agreed to play Jisung’s little game. Seungmin had cupped Jisung’s dick and squeezed none too gently in the middle of another one of Jisung’s white lies, his face tucked into Jisung’s neck as a show of embarrassment he hadn’t actually felt.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t answer save for another whine, fingers flexing at his sides in a desperate need to touch something, anything.</p><p>“Pathetic slut, couldn’t even go through one meeting with your friends without getting horny,” Seungmin chides.</p><p>Jisung actually cries out at that, eyes wide and pleading as he says, “Please, just want you so bad. Wanna taste you, wanna feel you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Seungmin asks, feigning interest. He’s still pumping his cock, slow strokes that seem to be driving <i>Jisung</i> insane. “Are you sure you’re the one who needs me? What did you say earlier again?” Seungmin pauses to think, loving the way Jisung shifts in his peripheral vision. “That I look so cute begging for your cock?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it,” Jisung says, voice and thighs already shaking.</p><p>“You didn’t mean it?” Seungmin repeats. “What about when you told them how pretty and pliant I was under you? Or when you said that you had your way with me last night? You said quite a few things earlier today, did you not mean all of that, too?”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Jisung whimpers. “I didn’t.”</p><p>“Lying isn’t very nice, baby,” Seungmin says, disappointment lacing his words.</p><p>Jisung just looks up at him, all wet eyes and visible impatience in the trembling of his hands and legs. Seungmin feels the same urge from earlier surge up within him, fingers twitching with the need to pin Jisung down and have his way with him for being such a brat, and in front of his best friends no less.</p><p>But Jisung has been so good thus far, kneeling in place and not touching himself, so Seungmin figures that he deserves some type of reward even if Seungmin isn’t done with him yet.</p><p>Spreading his legs, Seungmin motions for Jisung to kneel in between them, lips quirking when Jisung perks up and quickly gets into the requested position.</p><p>“Good boy,” Seungmin praises, running a hand through Jisung’s hair to push it away from his face. Jisung leans into the touch happily, a sigh leaving his lips as he presses a kiss to Seungmin’s palm. It’s cute, far too cute for the current moment, but Seungmin smiles and accepts it anyways.</p><p>Seungmin cuts the moment short, though, fingers sharply twisting in Jisung’s hair, a gasp leaving Jisung’s already-swollen lips.</p><p>“Come on,” Seungmin urges, pulling Jisung closer to his cock. Jisung seems to get the hint quickly, opening his mouth and taking Seungmin halfway down without any additional coaxing. Seungmin groans at the sudden wet heat, the hand around his dick joining his other hand in Jisung’s hair. Jisung moans around him, the vibrations sending a shiver down Seungmin’s spine.</p><p>Jisung teasingly runs his tongue over Seungmin’s cock as he takes more of Seungmin in, Seungmin’s hips stuttering at the sudden touch.</p><p>“Don’t tease,” Seungmin says, a warning dressed up as a suggestion. Jisung blinks up at him, Seungmin pausing to take in just how pretty Jisung is right now. The light eyeliner he had put on earlier is already smudged, making his eyes look impossibly wider as he gazes up at Seungmin.</p><p>But then Seungmin is robbed of the gorgeous sight when Jisung closes his eyes and relaxes his throat around Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin already knows what he wants, but he isn’t going to do anything unless he gets verbal confirmation first.</p><p>“You want me to use you?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>Jisung moans around him, but that isn’t good enough and Jisung knows that. Yanking at Jisung’s hair to get his attention, Seungmin says, “Words, baby.”</p><p>Even though he looks displeased (as much as one can look displeased with a cock in their mouth), Jisung pulls off of Seungmin’s cock, voice scratchy as he begs, “Use me. Please fuck my mouth, please. I was being a brat.”</p><p>Seungmin hums, not missing the fact that Jisung hadn’t apologized for being a brat; they both know he isn’t sorry. It’s all part of Jisung’s game after all, the sole outcome being this, Jisung on his knees and looking like he’s ready to do anything if it means he can have Seungmin’s cock back in his mouth. “I’m glad you know your place, baby. You’re just a toy for me to use, aren’t you?”</p><p>Jisung shivers, eyes fluttering close for a second before blinking open again. The sheer need in his gaze is clear as day, Seungmin gripping the base of his cock in an feeble attempt to stave off just what that look does to him.</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung whispers, but Seungmin hears it loud and clear. “Just for you, just wanna be filled.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want,” Seungmin gives in. He really shouldn’t be rewarding Jisung for his earlier behavior, but this is part of the game, too, Seungmin giving Jisung what he wants. He may be mean sometimes, but he always gives in to a degree, especially if it means he can leave Jisung a moaning mess.</p><p>Jisung lets his mouth fall open once again without prompting, Seungmin cooing at him as he slips his dick back in. Jisung hollows his cheeks immediately, tongue flattening against the underside of Seungmin’s dick, looking for all the world like he has just received the best present he could’ve ever asked for.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t bother starting off slow, Jisung gagging at the first thrust of Seungmin’s hips before he shifts into a more comfortable position and relaxes his throat. It’s a shame that Jisung closes his eyes again, but Seungmin is too lost in how warm and wet Jisung’s mouth feels around him to spare it much thought. Seungmin’s grip in his hair is unforgiving, as are his hips, just the way Jisung likes it, Jisung letting out pleased whimpers with every thrust.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” Seungmin pants, hips snapping up as he buries his cock down Jisung’s throat over and over again. “Now that you finally have something in your mouth?”</p><p>Jisung moans loudly at that, eyelashes weakly fluttering open. Seungmin curses, the sight of Jisung with his mouth stretched wide around his dick one that he will never get used to no matter how often he finds himself in this position. If this is what Seungmin looks like every time he sucks Jisung off, he can see why Jisung would want to brag to his friends.</p><p>It’s embarrassing, how quickly his orgasm is approaching, but Seungmin has been riled up for close to an hour now no matter how much he wants to deny it. Jisung has always had an effect on him, from his voice to his touch to just Jisung himself. Seungmin always seems to lose part of his self-control around Jisung, but only enough to please Jisung, indulge in whatever he wants. He never slips enough to hurt Jisung, he would never forgive himself if he did.</p><p>But still, he doesn’t want to come yet, so he slows down, hushing Jisung when he lets out a displeased sound around his cock. Jisung attempts to take Seungmin’s dick further in, but Seungmin stops him, grip tightening on his hair. </p><p>Jisung is nothing short of beautiful, halfway to ruined as he kneels on the floor with flushed cheeks, puffy lips, and teary eyes, desperation rolling off of him in waves as he whines around Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin shivers, but otherwise stays still, saving a mental snapshot of Jisung. Maybe later he can ask Jisung if he’ll let Seungmin take a picture of him like this.</p><p>“You like to run your mouth so much, this is really the only way to get you to shut up, huh?” Seungmin murmurs, letting go of Jisung’s hair briefly to thumb over his cheek, puffed out slightly from Seungmin’s cock.</p><p>“How could your friends believe for a second that you could dom anyone, baby?” Seungmin continues, mock wonder in his voice. Jisung doesn’t say anything, not that he could, but Seungmin feels the way Jisung starts to breathe heavily through his nose. He pulls Jisung up and off of his cock, hissing at the cold air, but Jisung gulps in air greedily, chest heaving. Seungmin runs his thumb over Jisung’s cheek again, round even without anything in his mouth. “You’re just a little slut, so pretty on your knees for me like this.”</p><p>Jisung’s moan this time rings out clear as day, no longer inhibited by a cock in his mouth. It’s such a gorgeous sound, Seungmin wishes he could record it.</p><p>Softly, Seungmin asks, “What’s your color, sunshine?”</p><p>Because for all of the time they’ve spent together, Seungmin still has moments where he isn’t sure if he’s gone too far. Jisung clearly likes being talked to and treated this way, but Seungmin still doesn’t quite know all of Jisung’s tells and signs as well as he would like to.</p><p>“Green,” Jisung pants, eyes less hazy as he repeats himself.</p><p>Jisung shifts again, cock brushing up against Seungmin’s leg. He’s undeniably hard, a wet spot smearing against Seungmin’s skin as Jisung shifts again, most likely trying to chase the simple touch after going so long without one. Seungmin moves his leg away and grips Jisung’s hair once again, Jisung’s resultant moan silenced by Seungmin pushing his cock back between his lips.</p><p>“Toys don’t get to get off first,” Seungmin chastises, resuming his previous pace, the bed creaking with each thrust of his cock into Jisung’s mouth.</p><p>Jisung keeps his eyes open as Seugmin uses him this time, tears catching at the corners and smearing his eyeliner even more than it already was.</p><p>“Fuck,” Seungmin curses, completely caught in Jisung’s orbit as usual. He couldn’t look away if he tried, not that he would want to with such a beautiful sight in front of him.</p><p>Jisung curls his hands around Seungmin’s thighs, his nails digging crescents into Seungmin’s skin. Seungmin curses again, movements stuttering from the sharp pain. Seungmin is dangerously close to the edge, but he doesn’t fight the tightening of his stomach this time, just keeps thrusting into Jisung’s pliant, waiting mouth as he chases his orgasm.</p><p>It only takes Jisung flattening his tongue and hollowing his cheeks when Seungmin’s dick hits the back of his throat to tip Seungmin over, a long, breathy moan leaving his lips as he comes down Jisung’s throat. Jisung chokes slightly, but fights to stay still when Seungmin attempts to pull him away, throat working around Seungmin as he swallows.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Seungmin breathes once Jisung pulls away, cum and saliva clinging to the corner of his lips. Jisung is <i>beautiful</i>.</p><p>The next thing Seungmin knows, he has a lap full of needy Jisung, lips wet and insistent against his own, the taste of cum lingering on his lips. Jisung is still painfully hard, whimpers being pushed into Seungmin’s mouth in between kisses as Jisung grinds against him. The sudden stimulation to his sensitive cock has Seungmin pulling away from the next kiss to suck in a harsh breath through his teeth, fingers gripping Jisung’s hips tight enough to bruise.</p><p>“Please, Minnie,” Jisung begs, a sob catching in his throat as he tries to move. But even post-orgasm Seungmin is still stronger than this needy Jisung, Jisung sniffling unhappily once he realizes that fact. “Wanna come so badly, please. I’ve been so good.”</p><p>Seungmin actually finds energy to laugh, a short, breathy chuckle. “You? Good?”</p><p>“Minnie <i>please</i>,” Jisung cries, desperation coating his every word, every movement, and every touch.</p><p>Taking his time to answer, Seungmin takes in the sight of his boyfriend in his lap. Panting, flushed, and so wrecked that he can’t even manage that many words beyond <i>please</i>, Jisung is nothing short of living art. Seungmin wants to take a picture of him like this so badly, wants to capture Jisung’s beauty forever, wants to show Jisung just how beautiful Seungmin sees him, wants to see the embarrassed flush that rises to his cheeks when Seungmin shows him just how needy he is.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung pleads once again, another attempt at persuasion, voice soft and broken.</p><p>Seungmin sighs like getting Jisung off is a huge burden, but he can’t do anything in the face of this Jisung except give in. “Okay, but you either get my hand or my thighs, nothing more. You were a brat today, don’t forget that.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jisung breathes gratefully, falling over himself in order to kiss Seungmin.</p><p>“You better pick quickly, I won’t be here all day,” Seungmin says after the fourth kiss Jisung presses to his lips. It isn’t true at all - he would never leave Jisung hanging like this and they both know it, but it’s cute seeing the way Jisung scrambles to get the lube, shyly asking if he can fuck Seungmin’s thighs.</p><p>Pressing another quick kiss to Jisung’s lips, Seungmin murmurs, “Okay, sweet boy,” before turning over onto his hands and knees. Jisung audibly whimpers at the sight, Seungmin smiling to himself because even like this, most likely staring at the gap between Seungmin’s thighs like he has found nirvana, Jisung is so fucking cute.</p><p>The first touch of lube to the insides of his thighs is cold, Seungmin hissing at the change in temperature. He chokes back what he was going to say when Jisung slides his dick between his thighs not seconds after. The impatience must be finally catching up to him.</p><p>“Can I move?” Jisung whispers. Seungmin curses himself for getting into this position because it doesn’t allow him to see Jisung’s face. His imagination can only do so much, but it could never compare to the real thing regardless.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Seungmin replies, moaning softly when Jisung pulls back, cock dragging against Seungmin’s where it lay heavily between his thighs. Seungmin’s already half-hard again, but this is about Jisung now. Squeezing his thighs closer together, Seungmin focuses on the feeling of Jisung’s dick sliding against his skin, the glide smooth from the copious amounts of lube Jisung had quickly slathered there.</p><p>“Minnie,” Jisung cries, his grip on Seungmin’s hips tightening as he whimpers. “Minnie, I’m already close, please.”</p><p>Seungmin slightly releases the pressure around Jisung’s cock just to hear him whine, clamping his thighs back together tighter seconds later. The sound Jisung lets out is nothing short of pornographic, his hips wildly bucking and slapping against the back of Seungmin’s thighs in short, sloppy thrusts.</p><p>“You’re the one fucking me and yet you’re still begging? Pathetic,” Seungmin says, even though his own legs are quivering from every slide of Jisung’s cock against his thighs and dick. The feeling of every ridge of Jisung’s cock against his skin and every pass of Jisung’s cockhead against his balls has him rapidly losing his mind from how good it feels. Seungmin rarely focuses on himself when he’s with Jisung like this, but he knows it adds to Jisung’s pleasure, knowing that he’s getting Seungmin off.</p><p>“I guess even sluts like you know how to use their cock,” Seungmin breathes, finally giving in and wrapping a hand around his own cock. “You’re going to make me come, Ji, you’re doing so well.”</p><p>Jisung lets out the loudest moan yet, even more pornographic than the last one, but not nearly as fake. Any rhythm Jisung had is now gone, Jisung keening as he fucks Seungmin’s thighs sloppily, hips slapping against the backs of Seungmin’s thighs.</p><p>Seungmin spares a glance over his shoulder, which is a mistake in itself. Not for the first time, Seungmin spares a moment to think about how absolutely gorgeous Jisung is in the throes of pleasure. His head is thrown back, hair matted to his forehead from sweat, cute little mouth open to let out the prettiest noises Seungmin has ever heard.</p><p>Judging by the way Jisung can’t stop begging, half-formed pleas and broken noises leaving his lips like a prayer, he’s close.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Seungmin says, the slide of his fist over his cock easy with how much he’s leaking. “Let go for me, be a good boy.”</p><p>It only takes two more thrusts for Jisung to come, thighs twitching against Seungmin as he spills over the sheets. Some of it gets on Seungmin’s fingers, but he ignores it, cursing as he spills into his hand seconds later.</p><p>“Fuck,” Seungmin pants, chest heaving as he tries to get enough air in his lungs and keep them up on shaky arms. Jisung has gone completely limp on his back, cheek squished against his shoulder blade, hot puffs of air passing over his skin every few seconds.</p><p>“We just did,” Jisung murmurs.</p><p>Reaching back, Seungmin blindly swats at Jisung’s thigh, laughing softly when he makes contact and Jisung yelps.</p><p>“Come on, get off,” Seungmin says, gently nudging Jisung. “We can take a bath.”</p><p>“Will you give me kisses?” Jisung asks, voice sweet and soft like it always is after sex.</p><p>“I’ll give you kisses,” Seungmin promises, heart beating quickly for another reason entirely now. Jisung is just so cute post-orgasm, it’s really not good for Seungmin’s heart.</p><p>With a groan, Jisung pushes himself off of Seungmin, falling backwards onto the sheets when Seungmin moves out from under him and slips off the bed. Seungmin laughs, shaking his head fondly at the way Jisung is sprawled out on their mattress. His blond hair surrounds him like a halo and he’s smiling, but his slightly smeared eyeliner underneath his eyes makes him look like a ruined little angel.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Seungmin offers Jisung his hand, slowly pulling Jisung into a sitting position once their hands are intertwined.</p><p>When Seungmin makes to take his hand back, Jisung clings tightly, a pout on his face as he asks, “You don’t wanna hold my hand?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Seungmin says, “Well either you let go or you come with me to get the bath ready.”</p><p>Jisung groans like it’s the end of the world, but he shuffles over to the side of the bed and gets up on wobbly legs anyways. Seungmin wraps his free arm around Jisung’s waist, pulling Jisung closer for a kiss or five. Like everything else about Jisung, Seungmin will never get used to the way Jisung melts into his embrace, mouth warm and soft and pliant under his.</p><p>They don’t move very far once they pull away from each other, foreheads resting against one another. This close, Seungmin is able to see just how much Jisung’s eyes sparkle, an entire constellation for Seungmin to map out.</p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Seungmin whispers, almost reverently. Jisung’s eyes widen slightly before softening around the edges.</p><p>“You’re prettier,” Jisung whispers back, like it’s a secret that he’s only now sharing, giggling softly after.</p><p>Seungmin shakes his head, the movement jostling Jisung slightly. He kisses Jisung in apology, voice nothing but sincere as he says, “Never.”</p><p>Eventually, after more kisses coupled with the promise of <i>more</i> kisses when they get into the tub, the both of them head for the bathroom.</p><p>One of the best things about Jisung’s apartment is the fact that there’s a bathtub as the base of the shower. It would be much more difficult to let Jisung relax back against his chest, Seungmin softly humming and washing away all of the cum and lube from their bodies in a shower.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jisung mumbles after about twenty minutes have passed and multiple kisses have been exchanged. Seungmin has finished cleaning the both of them up, so they’re just relaxing in the tub and enjoying the scent of lavender that hasn’t quite faded yet. Seungmin’s absentmindedly running a hand over Jisung’s stomach, his other hand taken hostage by Jisung, both of their hands resting on Seungmin’s thigh.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For taking care of me.”</p><p>Seungmin’s heart skips a beat before kicking into overdrive, and he’s sure that Jisung can feel it from where his back is pressed against Seungmin’s chest. It’s hard to explain, the intensity with which Jisung makes Seungmin feel. Even though it had been scary at the beginning when the two of them had still been in that grey zone of friends with benefits, Seungmin welcomes these feelings now. There’s no need to be scared because Jisung always makes him feel safe, yet to hear that <i>Jisung</i> is thanking <i>him</i> for taking care of him? When all Seungmin wants to do is give him the entire world? When Seungmin finds himself thinking about how much Jisung takes care of him by just being himself at least once a day? He may poke fun at Jisung more often than not, but he knows that he will never meet someone like Jisung again.</p><p>Pulling Jisung closer, Seungmin presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, hoping that Jisung understands what he’s trying to convey from it. “You don’t need to thank me, sunshine. If anything, I should be thanking you.”</p><p>Jisung relaxes, resting his head on Seungmin’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “How about we both agree that we’re thankful for each other?”</p><p>“Okay,” Seungmin agrees easily. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, Seungmin settles back down and starts tracing the lines of Jisung’s rib tattoo, smiling when Jisung squeezes his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Chan says he’ll be here in five!” Jisung shouts from the kitchen.</p><p>“Okay!” Seungmin calls back, eyes not straying from the book he’s reading, re-reading the same paragraph for the fifth time in one minute. Internally, though, Seungmin feels his heart rate pick up slightly. Unlike the last and only time Seungmin had met Chan (and Changbin) in person, though, this time the buzzing under his skin is from excitement.</p><p>It’s been a few weeks, almost a full month, since he and Jisung had gone to meet Chan and Changbin at the bakery. The two of them had kept good on their promises, sending Seungmin stories about high school and college Jisung in addition to all of the things he’s gotten up to at work. He and Chan, in particular, have talked quite a bit about anything and everything given that he’s more free during the days than Changbin, who is usually working in the studio if he isn’t at the tattoo parlor.</p><p>Seungmin has also taken to teasing Jisung about all of the stories Chan has told him. Every time, Jisung starts shrieking and runs out of the room, proclaiming that he’s never going to talk to Chan again, which obviously will never happen. Although it <i>had</i> been funny to hear about how Jisung walked into work huffing and puffing one day, ignoring Chan for hours until he ultimately gave in and smacked Chan on the arm before demanding cuddles. According to Chan, it had been hilarious. Seungmin’s a tiny bit sad he’d missed it.</p><p>There are a few messages that Jisung doesn’t know about, though, and they’re ironically part of the reason Chan is even coming over today. Jisung just thinks Chan is coming over to hang out, and while that is partially true, Seungmin has planned something a little special for Jisung today.</p><p>Even though it has been weeks since their bakery meet-up, the memory of how Jisung had basically implied he was the one in charge in the bedroom is still fresh in Seungmin’s mind. Seungmin doesn’t really care - people normally think he’s the bottom when they see him anyways, and Jisung had only said all of that to rile Seungmin up - but he’s still going to play with Jisung, get back at him a little bit.</p><p>It’s also kind of Seungmin’s odd way of giving Jisung something, to return even a shred of love and affection Jisung gives him on a daily basis. Seungmin knows that arranging for one of his boyfriend’s closest friends to come and watch Seungmin get said boyfriend off doesn’t really scream “I appreciate you and I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend.” But they’ve talked about it before, how Jisung sometimes likes to be watched and how Seungmin doesn't mind as long as he’s there and he gets to ruin Jisung. It had taken a bit more coaxing for Jisung to admit with pink cheeks that he thought Chan was hot in an objective way, but Seungmin didn’t want to push too far, so they had left it at that.</p><p>Until a few days ago, that is. Seungmin had kept it purely hypothetical, asking if Jisung still thought Chan was objectively hot and if Jisung wouldn’t mind Chan watching him get off.</p><p>“I mean, of course I still think that, I know you’ve seen how good his arms have started to look lately,” Jisung had answered, blinking up at Seungmin from over his laptop screen. “And no, I wouldn’t mind. Why?”</p><p>Seungmin had shrugged, hoping that Jisung wouldn’t start piecing it together. Jisung is incredibly smart when he wants to be and Seungmin has never been a good liar.</p><p>“No reason,” Seungmin had answered, fiddling with the strings of his (Jisung’s) hoodie.</p><p>Jisung had smiled at him, wiggling his eyebrows. “Are you trying to get something together?”</p><p>“Um. No,” Seungmin had said, which was as unconvincing as it got. If Jisung hadn’t known before then, he definitely did now.</p><p>Except Jisung had only laughed and turned his attention back to his computer with a simple, “Okay, Minnie.”</p><p>Even now, Seungmin isn’t completely convinced Jisung doesn’t know about his plan, but if he doesn’t, he definitely will soon.</p><p>A quick series of knocks against their door pulls Seungmin’s attention towards the entryway.</p><p>“I’ll get it!” he calls, quickly placing his book on the coffee table and heading towards the door. The nerves are back, but once he opens the door and is met with the sight of a smiling Chan, Seungmin finds himself relaxing.</p><p>“Hey,” Seungmin greets with a smile, stepping to the side so Chan can enter.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Chan responds, slipping his shoes off with ease as Seungmin closes the door.</p><p>It’s silent then and for a few terrifying seconds, Seungmin fears the rest of the afternoon is going to be awkward now that they’re actually here to put their plan in action. It’s one thing to ask for this kind of favor over text, but it’s another thing entirely to be staring at each other in Jisung’s apartment with the knowledge that Chan is about to watch Seungmin get Jisung off because Jisung likes it.</p><p>Thankfully, Chan doesn’t seem to find anything weird about the situation, smiling at Seungmin as he quietly asks, “Are we still doing this?”</p><p>Relieved, Seungmin nods. “I don’t think he suspects anything, but I can’t tell to be honest.”</p><p>Chan hums. “Well if he hasn’t said anything about it, then chances are he probably doesn’t.”</p><p>“Good point,” Seungmin concedes. Jisung has never been quiet about things he likes, which is how they had gotten here in the first place. If Jisung had known, then he would’ve dropped at least five innuendos by now, but he hasn’t said anything all day.</p><p>Silence descends over them once again, but it’s quickly broken by Seungmin suddenly saying, “Thank you for doing this. I know I’ve already thanked you, but...I don’t know. I don’t know many people who would be willing to do this.”</p><p>“And as I’ve already told you, it’s not a problem,” Chan replies, smiling softly. “You know I would do anything to make Jisung happy. Sure, I can’t say I was expecting you to ask me to do this, but since we’ve been best friends for so long, I unfortunately know about a lot of Jisung’s kinks in very vivid detail.”</p><p>Snorting, Seungmin says, “That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.”</p><p>“Are you two making out by the door?” Jisung suddenly yells, both Chan and Seungmin startling before dissolving into quiet laughter.</p><p>“You wish!” Chan yells back.</p><p>Jisung pokes his head out of the kitchen entryway, pouting once he sees that the two of them are still by the door. “Could you have at least done it where I could see?”</p><p>“He says that as if he isn't the one who wants to be looked at,” Seungmin murmurs. Chan laughs, Jisung’s pout deepening, presumably because he isn’t in on the joke.</p><p>“How are you doing, Sung? Hopefully not burning down the kitchen,” Chan teases, a very obvious attempt at changing the subject that Seungmin is grateful for. Even after all this time, he’s still weak for a pouting Jisung and no doubt would’ve told him about their plan in due time if Jisung kept it up.</p><p>Jisung narrows his eyes like he knows exactly what Chan is trying to do, but he gives in after a few seconds, slipping back into the kitchen as he says, “Burning down the kitchen would imply that I’m actually cooking. I was just getting a snack.”</p><p>“You’ve been getting a snack for ten minutes now,” Seungmin says, nodding his head in the direction of the living room to indicate to Chan that’s where he’s going.</p><p>“I like snacks,” Jisung responds. “It must be why I like you so much.”</p><p>Seungmin turns just in time to see Jisung wink at him, Seungmin raising an incredulous eyebrow as Chan laughs.</p><p>“You’re so charming,” Seungmin says, only half-joking. Seungmin will never admit it to Jisung because he doesn’t want his ego to inflate even more, but he loves Jisung’s corny jokes.</p><p>“Thanks babe!”</p><p>“He’s insufferable,” Seungmin tells Chan as he settles back onto the couch, glasses jostling out of place upon impact.</p><p>“But he’s cute,” Chan argues, making himself comfortable in the armchair a few feet away from the couch. It has the perfect vantage point of where Seungmin is sitting and Seungmin is suddenly reminded of the buzzing under his skin.</p><p>Seungmin sighs like it pains him, pushing his glasses back in place as he concedes, “But he’s cute.”</p><p>There’s definitely something charged in the air now that the two of them are sitting here, staring at each other. Maybe it’s the knowledge of what they might be doing soon. Maybe it’s the way Jisung is humming to himself in the next room, none the wiser. Maybe it’s the way Chan’s gaze seems to darken as he settles further into the chair, legs spreading wider to accommodate. Whatever it is, Seungmin feels it rapidly building until he starts to feel flushed in his oversized sweater.</p><p>“Something the matter?” Chan teases. Despite his sweet side, Seungmin has come to learn that Chan can be just as infuriating as Jisung at times. It’s no wonder they’re such good friends.</p><p>“Be quiet,” Seungmin responds. If anything, Chan is in for a surprise, too. Based on their last meeting, he most likely thinks that Jisung is the more dominant one out of the two of them. To Chan, Seungmin’s blush probably signifies embarrassment instead of what it really is - anticipation.</p><p>Chan’s gaze is equal parts teasing and challenging. It causes Seungmin to smirk slightly, relaxing back into the couch. It’s time.</p><p>“Jisung?” Seungmin calls out, gaze not leaving Chan’s for a second. Understanding quickly lights up Chan’s eyes and he settles back into his chair as well.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jisung responds, the word slightly muffled no doubt because of the snacks he still has stuffed in his mouth.</p><p>“Can you bring me a glass of water, please?”</p><p>“You can get it yourself, lazy!” But Seungmin still hears Jisung open the fridge, the sound of a glass clinking against the counter following seconds later.</p><p>It doesn’t take long until Jisung pads into the room, glass of water in hand and partially hidden by a sweater paw. Seungmin’s heart skips a beat, both because this is about to happen and because Jisung is just so stupidly cute without even trying sometimes.</p><p>Feeling the weight of Chan’s gaze on the side of his head, Seungmin smiles up at Jisung with a soft, “Thanks.”</p><p>Purposefully brushing his fingers against Jisung’s just to see the way he shivers, Seungmin takes the glass from his hands, only to put it onto the table.</p><p>“Um-” Jisung starts to say, only to cut himself off with a yelp as Seungmin tugs him into his lap. The landing is a little hard, Jisung’s hip digging into Seungmin’s thigh upon impact, but Seungmin doesn’t pay attention to the dull pain in his leg. Instead, all of his attention is on Jisung, who is now seated sideways in his lap and looking adorably wide eyed. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Seungmin merely hums in response. He starts to nip and kiss Jisung’s neck right under his jaw, another shiver working its way through Jisung’s body.</p><p>“Babe?” Jisung asks, confusion clear in his voice. Jisung shifts slightly, fingers coming up to run through his hair once before dropping back to his lap. Seungmin delivers a sharp nip to Jisung’s neck that makes Jisung let out a tiny moan. Immediately, Jisung freezes, Seungmin pulling back slightly to see Jisung’s wide eyes flicker to Chan before settling back on Seungmin. He seems confused, but not put off, although Seungmin knows he needs to say something before they go any further.</p><p>Lowly, but still loud enough that Chan can hear, Seungmin says, “I’m just trying to show Chan here how much of a slut you are, baby. Didn’t you say you wanted him to see?”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widen further, if possible. Chan seems surprised, too, but not nearly as much as Seungmin had anticipated, which is interesting.</p><p>Before Seungmin can ponder any further, Jisung gasps. “Is this why you asked me all of those questions a few days ago?”</p><p>“Yes,” Seungmin answers simply. “Do you want to keep going? We can stop, it’s all up to you, absolutely no questions asked.”</p><p>“No!” Jisung blurts.</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but break character in order to smile slightly, Chan laughing softly from his seat. Even like this, with the newfound knowledge that his best friend is going to watch him get off, Jisung is so incredibly cute.</p><p>“No,” Jisung repeats, softer, more breathless. “Wanna keep going.”</p><p>Turning his gaze towards Chan, Seungmin checks, “Chan?”</p><p>“If Jisung wants to keep going, then I’m okay with it,” Chan answers with a smile of his own.</p><p>Given the way that Jisung slumps against Seungmin’s chest with a tiny <i>please</i>, Seungmin knows he has his answer.</p><p>“Guess it’s time to give Chan a show, baby.”</p><p>Turning Jisung so that he’s sitting with his back pressed against Seungmin’s chest, Seungmin starts toying with the waistband of Jisung’s pants. Jisung is already half-hard in his jeans, squirming with pretty pink dusting his cheeks when Seungmin unashamedly runs his hand over Jisung’s dick for the third time in a minute.</p><p>“Stop teasing,” Jisung whines, shifting once again, pushing his hips closer to Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin pretends not to hear him, sneaking a glance at Chan as he teasingly dips his hand under Jisung’s sweater, scratching his nails lightly over the soft skin of Jisung’s stomach. Chan is watching them with dark, albeit slightly confused, eyes and Seungmin smiles to himself. Chan probably isn’t expecting for Seungmin to be taking control the way he is, but to be fair, Seungmin had never specified to Chan just <i>how</i> Jisung would be getting off, either.</p><p>“What did you say last time at the bakery, baby? That I look so pretty begging for your cock?” Seungmin asks, as if he wasn’t there, as if he hadn’t fucked Jisung’s mouth the same day asking the same exact question, as if he doesn’t know Jisung loves being reminded of just how much a slut he is.</p><p>Jisung’s breath hitches, pulse fluttering under Seungmin’s lips as he kisses along his neck.</p><p>“You are pretty, though,” Jisung asserts, a moment of clarity in the haze of pleasure no doubt already surrounding him.</p><p>Seungmin hums, trailing a hand down from Jisung’s stomach back to his waistband. He doesn’t tease this time, sneaking a hand down Jisung’s pants and boxers to start stroking his cock. Jisung cries out, hips instinctively thrusting into the touch, but Seungmin holds his hips down with his other hand.</p><p>“Ah ah ah,” Seungmin tuts. “I may be pretty, but I’m not dumb. I don’t quite think you’re in charge here, so it would be better for you if you kept your hips still.”</p><p>It may be a little cruel, for Jisung has never really done well when it comes to consciously restricting his movements. He’s a little angel when his wrists are tied up with silk and he’s face-first, ass-down on the bed as Seungmin fucks him, but once he has the choice, Jisung doesn’t follow directions very well.</p><p>Jisung freezes, body taut save for the trembling of his thighs on top of Seungmin’s. Seungmin hides his smirk in Jisung’s neck, nipping at the skin under his ear just to hear the pretty moan he lets out.</p><p>“Good boy,” Seungmin praises. It really is cruel, going from harsh demands to soft praises like this. But the whole point of this is to show just how beautifully Jisung falls apart under Seungmin, and Seungmin plans on making sure that Jisung and Chan are very well aware of Jisung’s place by the end of this.</p><p>Surprisingly, Seungmin doesn’t hear the familiar, whiny pitch of Jisung’s moan. Instead, he hears another deeper, breathier moan at the praise. Turning his gaze towards their guest, Seungmin sees Chan, sweats pushed down to his thighs with a large, veiny hand wrapped around his cock. His ears are adorably red at being caught, but his gaze is lidded, giving away just how much he likes this.</p><p>Keeping his gaze locked on Chan, Seungmin murmurs, “Did you like it, Jisung? Knowing that Chan thought you were so good in bed that you had me on my knees begging for you? But you like this more, don’t you? You like the fact that he knows you’re a slut.”</p><p>Jisung is outright panting now, writhing in Seungmin’s lap, completely ignoring the fact that he isn’t supposed to move. Seungmin runs his palm over the head of Jisung’s dick, Jisung jolting as his cock leaks pre-cum. It makes the slide that much easier, Seungmin moving his hand as fast as he can with Jisung’s pants and boxers in the way.</p><p>“Yes!” Jisung cries, so sweet and good as he provides an answer Seungmin hadn’t even been looking for.</p><p>“What a good boy,” Seungmin coos, twisting on the upstroke just the way Jisung likes. Jisung whines again, hips thrusting up into the touch. Seungmin has to hold back a moan of his own, Jisung continuously rubbing over his cock with every short movement. “Look, Chan likes it, too.”</p><p>Seungmin watches Jisung blink his eyes open from where they had been squeezed shut, the loudest moan yet slipping past his lips when he sees Chan working a hand over his dick. And it’s a nice dick, Seungmin can easily admit that. Even from afar, Seungmin can tell Chan is long enough that he would comfortably fit in Seungmin’s mouth, yet he’s still thick enough that his mouth would be stretched just a little more than when he sucks Jisung off. Seungmin doesn’t like sucking dick as much as Jisung does (although Seungmin doesn’t think anyone likes it as much as Jisung, except maybe Hyunjin), but he definitely wouldn’t mind seeing Chan fall apart under him. Maybe he’ll have to bring it up another time, when they’re all level-headed and not hard and leaking.</p><p>Moving so that his lips are a hair’s breadth away from Jisung’s ear, Seungmin confesses in a whisper, “I like it, too.”</p><p>Jisung’s next gasp sounds like it was ripped out of him, so guttural and ragged as it leaves his mouth.</p><p>“Minnie,” Jisung pleads, breath hitching when Seungmin runs a thumb over the head of his dick.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Seungmin asks innocently, as if he isn’t still rubbing his thumb over the very sensitive head of Jisung’s cock. “You need to use your words, baby.”</p><p>Jisung’s back arches, breath stuttering as he tries to form words. He’s so beautiful like this and judging by the barely audible groan and the slick sounds from a few feet away, Chan seems to think so, too.</p><p>“Want- want Ch-Chan-” Jisung stammers, tapering off with a whine as he bucks up into Seungmin’s fist.</p><p>Seungmin can kind of guess what he wants, and although he would normally prefer for Jisung to explicitly say it, he’s clearly already too lost in the feeling of being watched and how good it makes him feel.</p><p>“You want Chan to see just how much you like it?”</p><p>Jisung moans, dick twitching in Seungmin’s hand. He’s already so close and it hasn’t even been that long since they’ve started. “P-please.”</p><p>Seungmin slowly drags his hand up and off Jisung’s cock, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek to placate him from the lack of touch. Even though the kiss had been short, Jisung melts even further back into Seungmin’s embrace, lifting his hips like a good boy when Seungmin asks him to. The second Seungmin pushes his pants and boxers down far enough, Jisung’s cock springs free and settles on his stomach, red and leaking.</p><p>Instead of touching his cock again, though, Seungmin starts to suck a mark onto Jisung’s neck, his right hand lifting up Jisung’s shirt as his left hand starts to play with Jisung’s nipple. Like what usually happens when Seungmin plays with his nipples, Jisung arches his back, pressing further into Seungmin’s touch as pleas for more slip past his lips.</p><p>“You’re so pretty.”</p><p>Seungmin’s gaze snaps up to Chan, who looks equally parts ashamed for letting himself slip like that and aroused from seeing Jisung falling apart.</p><p>The whimper Jisung lets out is unmistakable, though, Seungmin smiling as he nips over the mark he just sucked onto Jisung’s neck. Jisung jolts, the action causing Seungmin’s fingers to press into his skin even more.</p><p>“He is pretty, isn’t he?” Seungmin muses. He doesn’t mind Chan talking - if anything, he wants to encourage it. Part of the reason Jisung is so into this is knowing that he can turn someone on just from the way he looks getting off. Jisung likes people watching him because it makes him feel powerful, but it also makes him feel <i>pretty</i> above all else. And Seungmin knows this, just like he knows that Jisung is beautiful beyond words. How could he ever get mad at someone for noticing just how stunning Jisung is when all he wants to do is show Jisung off to the world?</p><p>Chan pauses, clearly unsure as to if he should respond. It’s cute.</p><p>“You can tell him,” Seungmin assures. “He likes to know.”</p><p>It seems to be all of the permission Chan needs, Chan biting his bottom lip as his eyes rake over Jisung’s half-naked form. “Jisung is the prettiest.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Seungmin agrees with a hum. Jisung squirms again, trying and failing to hide his flushed cheeks. “My pretty baby. So hard and needy in my lap just from you watching him.”</p><p>“Seungmin,” Jisung whines, hands moving to hide his face before deciding better of it, grabbing fistfuls of the bottom of Seungmin’s sweater instead.</p><p>“Look, Chan,” Seungmin coos. “Our pretty baby is shy.”</p><p>Chan chokes slightly, probably having just caught on to the subtle change in Seungmin’s wording. His hand still hasn’t stopped working over his cock, though, the slow, steady rhythm catching Seungmin’s attention. If it had been Seungmin in Chan’s position, he isn’t sure even he would’ve been able to hold out this long, not with the enticing vision of Jisung’s spread out and begging like this right in front of him.</p><p>Seungmin stops rubbing Jisung’s nipple into order to take Jisung’s cock back into his hand, warm and solid in his palm. Seungmin is equally as hard in his own pants, every noise and movement from Jisung above him only making things worse, but this isn’t about him. As much as he would love to fuck Jisung right here and now, that isn’t what they agreed on, and Seungmin would never do that without asking both Chan and Jisung first. So even though it’s starting to become painful, Seungmin focuses on Jisung. Luckily, it isn’t that hard, given how absolutely breathtaking Jisung is on the precipice of orgasm, and Jisung has been close for the last five minutes even if his cock has been untouched.</p><p>Starting up a rhythm that matches Chan’s slow movements, Seungmin asks, “Can you hold your shirt up for me, baby?”</p><p>Jisung nods, a shaky hand grabbing the hem of his shirt from Seungmin and holding it up.</p><p>“Thank you,” Seungmin says, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips as a reward. Trailing a hand down Jisung’s side, he stops at the base of Jisung’s tattoo, running reverent hands over the dark shading at the bottom of the cassette tape. Jisung shivers in his lap, still so beautifully sensitive no matter how many times Seungmin has done this.</p><p>When Seungmin looks at Chan again, Chan is staring intensely at the hand Seungmin has on Jisung’s ribs. Curiously, Seungmin moves his hand further up and to the large treble clef in the middle of the design, tracing the swirls and curves with a kind of familiarity that only comes with repeating this exact motion at any given opportunity. Chan snaps out of it the second Seungmin moves, moving his gaze upwards to meet Seungmin’s. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even give away that he had just been staring, so Seungmin lets it go. For now.</p><p>Chan’s shirt is slightly hiked up from the hand he has under it as well, giving Seungmin a tiny peek of his right hip up to the middle of his ribs. Whether it’s because he mistakenly thought Seungmin had been speaking to him instead of Jisung just now or because he had felt like doing it by himself, Seungmin doesn’t know. What Seugnmin does know, though, is that he doesn’t mind, eyes hungrily taking in the outline of Chan’s abs from what little he can see. Chan shifts, a flash of an odd dark spot curling around Chan’s hip, but it’s gone almost immediately after. Seungmin brushes it off. It was probably just a shadow or Chan’s black shirt getting stuck on the fabric of the chair.</p><p>“Do you like what you see, Chan?” Seungmin asks. His hands haven’t stopped moving, which means Seungmin can easily feel the way Jisung’s cock twitches in his palm at the question.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chan breathes without hesitation. His own hand starts to speed up, Seungmin easily matching his pace as Jisung writhes in his lap. Chan catches on quickly, slowing down until his hand stops moving entirely, instead thumbing under the head of his cock. Seungmin copies him, smirking at Chan in an unspoken question when their eyes meet.</p><p>Jisung groans at the harsh touch, voice scratchy yet soft as he says, “Stop teasing. Please.”</p><p>He must be closer than Seungmin thought if he’s already resorting to begging like this. The combination of Seungmin’s hand on his dick, Seungmin’s other hand tracing up and down his tattoo, and Chan sitting a few feet away must be really getting to him.</p><p>Still staring at Chan, Seungmin tells Jisung, “Ask Chan if you can come. Maybe if you ask nicely, he’ll let you.”</p><p>“Please,” Jisung blurts out, far beyond caring at this point now that his orgasm is within reach. “Channie, please. Can I come? Please?”</p><p>Chan is clearly taken aback, eyes wide as he stares at Jisung. Seungmin doubts even the strongest of men would be able to deny Jisung anything when he begs like this, but Chan was already a weak man to begin with. It’s obvious in the way Chan had even agreed to this in the first place, how Chan has been hard this entire time, eyes trained on Jisung, his best friend from high school, crying and whimpering in Seungmin’s lap. It’s inevitable that Chan is going to give in, but Seungmin had already known that. He had told Jisung to ask Chan because he knows that the combination of the humiliation of begging to come and the fulfillment of being praised for being a good boy and following rules is beyond arousing for Jisung. Seungmin still remembers how much of a fight Jisung had put up in the beginning when they had first met. Yet he also remembers just how easily Jisung had broken down and begged to come because he couldn’t hide how much he liked being told to work for it.</p><p>Seemingly unconsciously, Chan starts bucking into his first, short thrusts that Seungmin thinks must not be very satisfying. But Seungmin matches his movements anyways, Jisung moaning at the friction, so maybe it isn’t as unfulfilling as Seungmin had thought.</p><p>It’s such a shame that Seungmin can’t see Jisung’s face in this position, but he <i>can</i> see Chan’s. The flush on Chan’s cheeks is just as pretty as Jisung’s and the way his ears heat up under Seungmin’s gaze is adorable. Chan’s teeth dig into his puffy bottom lip as he moves his hand over his cock, the pace almost punishingly fast. But it must be what Chan likes, and Jisung doesn’t seem to mind too much either if the way his voice cracks on his next moan when Seungmin speeds up is any indication.</p><p>“Chan please, please, please,” Jisung whimpers, sloppily fucking into the tight ring of Seungmin’s fist without any rhythm, nothing but desparate.</p><p>“Fuck,” Chan says, eyes slipping shut briefly before flutting open again, seemingly unwilling to miss the show Jisung is putting on. Seungmin doesn’t blame him. It isn’t everyday he gets to see Jisung like this and if he were Chan, he doesn’t think he would ever be able to forget the image of Jisung whining and crying out for him, platonic friendship or not.</p><p>Slowly, not that Jisung would really notice anyway, Seungmin lightly scratches over Jisung’s tattoo one more time before slipping his hand lower. It’s a shame there isn’t any lube around, but Seungmin has always adapted easily. On the next upstroke, Seungmin twists his hand hard as he presses the tip of his index finger against Jisung’s hole. Jisung jolts, a strangled moan leaving his lips, Seungmin not able to hold in a moan of his own as Jisung grinds down against his cock.</p><p>Chan, apparently, can’t hold himself back either, letting out a deep moan of his own that goes straight to Seungmin’s cock.</p><p>“You can come, Sung,” Chan gasps. Seungmin watches through lidded eyes as Chan comes in long spurts across his hand and stomach, hips fucking into his fist to draw it out for a little longer. Chan’s head is thrown back in a delicate arch that exposes the long column of his neck, highlighting the way his mouth is parted in pleasure.</p><p>It doesn’t take much after that for Jisung to come. It must have already been too much, but the knowledge that Chan came because of him, Seungmin rubbing the head of his dick on every upstroke, the constant pressure of Seungmin’s finger against his entrance, and Seungmin hard and thick under him must have finally caught up to Jisung. Even though Seungmin can’t see his face very clearly, Jisung is breathtaking as he comes, eyes clenched shut and entire body tensing as he comes hard enough for some of it to land on his shirt despite how high Jisung is still holding it up.</p><p>Jisung collapses back onto Seungmin’s chest, cute little pants leaving his lips as his hands fall to his sides, completely boneless. Seungmin holds his hand up in front of Jisung’s mouth in offering, shivering when Jisung starts to lazily kitten lick his fingers to get rid of the cum.</p><p>Once Jisung is done, Seungmin curls his arm around Jisung’s waist and pulls him impossibly closer. Chan is watching them, his pants still clinging to his thighs and his shirt in disarray.</p><p>With all of the calm in the world and like he didn’t just get his boyfriend off in front of his boyfriend’s best friend, Seungmin tilts his head and smiles as Chan as he says, “I hope that cleared a few things up.”</p><p>He may be over what Jisung had said in their last meeting already, but Seungmin has always liked the rush of power he feels when someone who had underestimated him is shown just what he can do.</p><p>“Y-yes sir,” Chan stutters out, the brightest blush painting his cheeks seconds later.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow in question, Seungmin says, “Interesting.”</p><p>Chan averts his eyes, but Seungmin doesn’t miss the way Chan’s cock fills out slightly in interest. Seungmin doesn’t say anything, though, merely smiles at Chan as he nuzzles against Jisung’s neck, Jisung letting out a pleased sound at the touch.</p><p>(Later, when Seungmin is getting ready for bed, Jisung already passed out under the covers, Seungmin’s phone lights up with a new text message. Curiously, he swipes his phone open, snorting when he sees the message.</p><p><b>Channie</b>: Just for the record, Seungmin, I already knew Jisung wasn’t telling the truth at the bakery</p><p><b>MiniMinnie</b>: Sure :)<br/>
<b>MiniMinnie</b>: Although...Seungmin? I seem to remember you calling me something else earlier...what was it again?</p><p><b>Channie</b>: I-)</p><p> </p><p>Jisung has been bratty lately.</p><p>Or well, it would be more appropriate to say Jisung has been brattier than usual lately.</p><p>They had talked about it beforehand as they always do before trying something new, Jisung mentioning last week that he had wanted to try out being punished just to see what it felt like to be even more at Seungmin’s mercy than usual. Nothing too serious, he had said, just something to try if Seungmin was willing. Seungmin had been slightly wary, because even though Jisung is always pushing Seungmin’s buttons, that’s just how their dynamic is and Seungmin is more than okay with it. He doesn’t want to purposely hurt Jisung, though. Of course Seungmin knows that a punishment doesn’t have to entail physical pain, but Seungmin has been wracking his brain all week for something good enough to satisfy Jisung’s curiosity.</p><p>But this? This is just too much.</p><p>Despite the fact that Jisung’s wardrobe mostly consists of large sweatshirts, comfy sweatpants, and sometimes leather jackets and skinny jeans, Jisung likes to switch it up from time to time.</p><p>Seungmin vividly remembers the first time he had shown up to Jisung’s apartment, expecting Jisung to be wearing something cozy for their afternoon plans of binge-watching a drama Seungmin has been wanting to watch, only to be met with the sight of Jisung in a sweater tucked into the front of a short, plaid skirt. It hadn’t taken long for Seungmin to get Jisung in bed so he could eat him out, their plans for the day quickly forgotten.</p><p>“Jisung,” Seungmin mutters, inhaling deeply to stop himself from doing something drastic like push Jisung up against the kitchen counter and fuck him. They make food here, he’s isn’t about to taint this space no matter how much Jisung seems to want to.</p><p>Straightening out from his bent-over position, Jisung blinks up at Seungmin innocently, fingers clutching the bowl he had been searching for. His skirt - the short, plaid one that Seungmin likes so much - swishes with the movement, covering up the sight of the lace panties that Seungmin had caught a glimpse of when Jisung had bent over. This is the fifth time Jisung has bent over in front of Seungmin and they’ve only been working on these cookies for ten minutes. Seungmin is very rapidly losing his mind and his patience.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Opening his mouth to scold Jisung for trying to start something in the kitchen, Seungmin stops and pauses. He takes in Jisung’s tiny waist and the way the skirt lays perfectly over his beautiful thighs and that’s when he gets an idea.</p><p>Not wanting to give anything away no matter how much he’s now smiling on this inside, Seungmin says, “Nothing. I was just thinking that you should be careful or else you’re going to get your pretty skirt dirty.”</p><p>Jisung pouts, but Seungmin turns away to gather the rest of the dry ingredients they need. He hears Jisung huff behind him and can’t help but smile.</p><p>For the rest of the day, Jisung tries to rile Seungmin up, but Seungmin doesn’t rise to the challenge even though he wants nothing more to give in and show Jisung just how much he loves the way Jisung looks in this skirt. It’s difficult to hold back - Seungmin has eyes and Jisung is breathtakingly gorgeous - but now with his plan in mind, it’s easier to pretend he doesn’t look every time Jisung bends over in front of him. Jisung is sulky and looks nothing but disappointed for the rest of the day, but Seungmin knows that it’s going to be worth it in a few weeks.</p><p>Their cookies end up tasting fantastic, but nothing is going to taste sweeter than the satisfaction he’ll get carrying Jisung’s punishment out.</p><p> </p><p>Nervously running his hands over the fabric covering his thighs one more time, Seungmin sighs.</p><p>He looks good, he knows he does. His legs look fantastic and so does his waist, but mirrors can be tricky things sometimes. Chan and Hyunjin have also told him multiple times he looks good after Seungmin had nervously sent them picture after picture asking for reassurance, but he has never done anything like this before.</p><p>Seungmin can see the appeal, though. The skirt is light around his waist despite how tightly it’s cinched and even though he wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, it’s kind of fun to turn this way and that, the fabric fluttering with the movement before settling back against Seungmin’s thighs like a warm hug.</p><p>A sudden light breeze causes Seungmin to shiver, the cold air against his heated skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. Maybe he should wear a shirt under the sweater, he usually does anyways. Or maybe he should change the sweater entirely. When Jisung wears skirts, he typically goes for complimentary colors, much preferring blacks and reds or light pinks and light blues, but Seungmin personally has always liked to match. Jisung has always been very vocal about how much he likes Seungmin in this sweater, even though he’s equally as vocal when he complains about the shirt Seungmin always wears underneath.</p><p>“It’s blocking my view of your pretty stomach and waist,” Jisung always complains, but Seungmin has always liked how tiny the shirt makes his waist look when it’s tucked into a pair of jeans.</p><p>This particular sweater, however, had been the main reason Seungmin even bought this skirt in the first place. The fabric of the skirt is a light powder blue and white, just a shade darker than his cropped sweater, and the plaid design gives the appearance that his legs are slimmer than they actually are. If Jisung likes him in this sweater, it would make sense he would like Seungmin in a skirt of the same shade.</p><p>It feels weird not wearing the shirt, though. Given that this is a punishment, and Seungmin had decided that Jisung’s punishment is that he can’t touch Seungmin at all today, Seungmin wants to be so pretty that Jisung can’t keep his hands off of him. Not wearing the shirt is a surefire way to get Jisung to want to touch him, making the punishment all the more sweet.</p><p>Before Seungmin can think about it any further, he hears the door open and Jisung call out, “I’m home, babe!”</p><p>Butterflies take flight in his chest, Seungmin taking a deep breath to ground himself. He can do this. He looks good. Jisung will think he looks good. Jisung is safe. Everything is fine.</p><p>With one last glance at the mirror, Seungmin nods to himself and exits the room.</p><p>“-and it was so funny, you should've seen the way Changbin’s mouth dropped open in shock!” Jisung says as he takes off his shoes, laughing to himself as he no doubt recalls a funny story from work. Seungmin doesn’t say anything, instead stopping in the middle of the hallway and watching Jisung. He doesn’t want to miss Jisung’s reaction.</p><p>“You know, it’s actually-”</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but giggle once Jisung finally notices him, waving a sweater-pawed hand and muttering out a small, “Hi.”</p><p>Jisung is completely frozen, eyes the widest Seungmin has ever seen them. His mouth opens and closes a few times, but no words come out. Seconds tick by, but Jisung still stands there, and suddenly, Seungmin is worried that he’s broken his boyfriend.</p><p>But just as Seungmin is about to say something, maybe ask Jisung if everything is okay, Jisung seems to come back to himself and rushes over. Seungmin gasps, jumping slightly as Jisung drops to his knees in front of Seungmin with a hard <i>thump</i>, Seungmin wincing upon the impact. But Jisung doesn’t seem bothered at all, looking completely starstruck as he stares at Seungmin’s thighs. His hands reach up to touch, but he seems to think better of it, pausing just inches away so his hands are hovering in the air, so close yet so far.</p><p>“Can- can I touch? Please?”</p><p>He sounds completely breathless and Seungmin knows it isn’t from the short sprint. Jisung shifts his gaze up so he’s staring at Seungmin, looking for all the world like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Seungmin feels himself blush. Jisung constantly looks at him like he’s hung the stars, but this? This is a level of reverence even Seungmin isn’t immune to, which is completely unfair because Jisung is supposed to be punished right now, not rewarded.</p><p>(And maybe, just maybe, a small part of Seungmin dressed up a little for himself, too, and seeing Jisung so tongue-tied is incredibly validating, but he isn’t going to let Jisung know that any time soon.)</p><p>He hadn’t been the most confident in this plan, but seeing the way Jisung is looking at him, he feels relief surge throughout his body. He had believed Hyunjin and Chan when they had said everything would be fine, he didn’t have a reason not to, but they aren’t Jisung.</p><p>“Okay,” Seungmin whispers, unable to keep up pretenses when Jisung is looking at him the way he is.</p><p>Seungmin shivers when Jisung’s slightly cold hands grip his exposed thighs, but it’s <i>Jisung</i> who moans at the contact as if he’s the one being touched. “Fuck, babe, you’re so <i>beautiful</i>.”</p><p>It isn’t the first time Jisung has been on his knees in front of Seungmin, but somehow, something about this feels like the first time all over again. There’s a nervous buzz under Seungmin’s skin that spreads the longer Jisung stays on his knees, his hands soft but insistent as they alternate touching the hem of the skirt and touching Seungmin’s thighs. Jisung also makes sure to walk his fingers up to Seungmin’s exposed stomach, sighing happily as he wraps his hands around the warm skin of Seungmin’s waist. Jisung’s hands might not be the largest, but they’re large enough to wrap around almost the entirety of Seungmin’s waist. Seungmin shivers.</p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Jisung breathes out once again. Seungmin doesn’t think his blush from before had gone away, but even if it did, Seungmin feels his face heat up again. It’s crazy what a few words can do to him, but this is Jisung. Jisung, who sounds nothing but sincere as he nuzzles against Seungmin’s stomach, pressing kisses to the faint lines of his abs that are showcased due to the short hem of the sweater. Seungmin can’t even find it in himself to argue like he normally would - with how Jisung is speaking, Seungmin feels nothing short of beautiful.</p><p>Jisung’s touch is soft as he explores Seungmin’s skin. It’s like he’s never seen Seungmin’s thighs before with how he can’t stop staring, but Seungmin lets him, heart caught in his throat.</p><p>“What have I done to deserve a present like this?”</p><p>And that question brings Seungmin back to the real reason he did all of this. As lovely as the validation feels, Jisung is being punished.</p><p>“Actually,” Seungmin starts, taking a step back and swatting at Jisung’s hand when Jisung reaches after him with a whimper. “This is your punishment.”</p><p>Jisung furrows his brows, clearly confused as to how Seungmin in a skirt could be considered as such.</p><p>“I know I’ve already told you that I don’t want to hurt you, and I won’t, unless you want me to spank you, then I don’t mind,” Seungmin pauses here, fighting the urge to roll his eyes when Jisung perks up at the mention of spanking. “It took me a while, but I think I finally thought of something that I’m comfortable with.”</p><p>“What is it?” Jisung asks, clearly hanging off of Seungmin’s every word.</p><p>“I know I look good in this skirt, but there’s no touching allowed.”</p><p>Jisung immediately starts protesting, but Seungmin holds up a hand. Jisung quiets down, but the expression on his face clearly shows how unhappy he is.</p><p>“You wanted to be punished, so this is what I thought of. But we can think of something else if you don’t want to keep going,” Seungmin offers. Jisung pauses to think, which is part of the reason Seungmin had stepped out of Jisung’s embrace. Even now, Jisung is prone to jumping into things without thinking about them first, but Seungmin has never started anything without verbal consent and he never will. Ultimately, it’s just as much Jisung’s decision as it is Seungmin’s.</p><p>“I would like to keep going,” Jisung eventually says.</p><p>Seungmin steps closer, smiling when he notices Jisung’s hand twitch at his side. “Remember, we can stop at any time.”</p><p>Jisung smiles back up at Seungmin. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m not going to want to stop. You look way too pretty to let this opportunity go to waste.”</p><p>Seungmin hums like he’s thinking, running a hand through Jisung’s hair gently before saying, “I think you’re the pretty one here. Especially like this, on your knees where you belong.”</p><p>He’s finally starting to get his bearings back, but it certainly doesn’t help that Jisung is still currently looking at him like he’s a God Jisung wants to worship for the rest of his life. Maybe this is the way he looks at Jisung when he wears skirts. If so, Seungmin can understand - part of his soul leaves his body whenever Jisung pulls out a skirt to wear, too.</p><p>Just as easily as Seungmin’s demeanor had changed, so does Jisung’s. Now looking up at Seungmin with large, pleading eyes, Jisung says, “Wanna suck you off so badly. Please.”</p><p>He pouts for emphasis, Seungmin cursing because he <i>still</i> hasn’t found a way to deny Jisung of anything when he’s pouting and Jisung is very much aware of that fact.</p><p>“Please?” Jisung repeats softly when Seungmin doesn’t say anything.</p><p>As usual, Seungmin gives in, completely powerless against his boyfriend on his knees. “Okay, but only because you’ve been good today so far. Don’t think this excuses your behavior from the last few weeks, though,” Seungmin warns.</p><p>Jisung nods quickly, hair flopping around and making him look like an excited puppy. “Thank you.”</p><p>The way he says it sounds like a prayer, breathless in his worship, like Seungmin is doing <i>Jisung</i> a favor by letting him do this.</p><p>Jisung reaches up towards Seungmin’s skirt, but Seungmin steps back once again, softly shushing Jisung’s protests. “Let’s move to the bed, your knees are going to hurt if you keep kneeling here on the hardwood.”</p><p>Seungmin smartly doesn’t mention the fact that his legs might give out if they stay here in these positions - Jisung is far too good at giving blowjobs for his own good.</p><p>It’s endearing, the way Jisung scrambles up to his feet. Seungmin doesn’t even have time to blink before he’s being kissed, eyes fluttering shut as Jisung cups his face and presses closer.</p><p>“What was that?” Seungmin asks. It’s his turn to be breathless, mind spinning.</p><p>“Just wanted to,” Jisung murmurs, pressing another quick kiss to Seungmin’s lips.</p><p>Even though it’s the last thing he wants to do, Seungmin forces himself to put distance between them. Kissing Jisung is always fun, but he knows it’s going to be much more fun seeing Jisung an absolute wreck under him.</p><p>“Come on,” Seungmin urges, turning quickly enough that his skirt flares out around him. He can’t see Jisung’s reaction with his back turned, but he can hear the choked sound that Jisung lets out and smiles. Hook, line, and sinker. Maybe this was a much better idea than Seungmin had thought.</p><p>Seungmin settles on the bed, spreading his legs slightly so that the fabric drapes over his thighs just enough to cover up what he’s hiding underneath. Jisung doesn’t waste time in dropping back to his knees, the landing soft this time due to the rug now under him. Sometimes, Seungmin still can’t believe they bought the small, circular rug literally only because of the simple fact that Jisung likes to suck Seungmin off so often. Jisung’s never complained about his knees hurting, but Seungmin knows just how uncomfortable staying in that position can be, so they took a trip to the store and bought a baby blue rug.</p><p>“Minnie?” Jisung asks softly, breaking Seungmin out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>With wide, uncertain eyes, Jisung asks, “Can I touch now?”</p><p>Fuck, Jisung is so precious when he’s being good. Seungmin can’t help but lean down to kiss him, smiling when Jisung melts into it.</p><p>“Don’t overdo it,” is all the answer Seungmin gives, but Jisung lights up at the permission he’s so desperately craving, his smile as bright as the sun as he excitedly moves to flip up Seungmin’s skirt.</p><p>It’s a smile that quickly dims, Jisung stopping dead in his tracks and staring, mouth agape, at the sight in front of him. Normally, Seungmin would feel a little self-conscious having his dick stared at this intensely, but this is Jisung, so he doesn’t.</p><p>“Aren’t I so pretty for you?” Seungmin asks innocently, as if he hadn’t purposely bought these black lace panties with Jisung in mind. Jisung is so adorably wide-eyed and alright, maybe Seungmin let Jisung suck him off mostly to see his reaction to his little surprise and not because he was feeling forgiving.</p><p>It takes a few seconds for Jisung to respond. His hands keep flexing from where they’re gripping Seungmin’s freshly-shaved thighs, like he wants to run a finger over the lace, but he knows he isn’t allowed to.</p><p>“The prettiest,” Jisung eventually croaks out, eyes still trained on Seungmin’s clothed dick.</p><p>“I’m already all stretched out, too,” Seungmin mentions casually.</p><p>It takes another few seconds for the implication to set in, but once it does, Jisung lets out a pitiful moan. “Why are you doing this to me?”</p><p>“You asked for it,” Seungmin points out. “Literally.”</p><p>“I know, but I want to <i>touch</i>,” Jisung complains. “Do you know how fucking unfair it is that my boyfriend looks this gorgeous and I can’t do anything but <i>look</i>?”</p><p>Humming, but no less pleased at Jisung’s reaction, Seungmin says, “Maybe next time.”</p><p>“Next...time?” Jisung rasps. It’s as if his soul has left his body, eyes wide in disbelief. Seungmin giggles, watching as Jisung’s entire thought process grinds to a halt with all of this new information. </p><p>“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, baby,” Seungmin says, tapping Jisung’s cheek to bring him back to the world of the living. “You said you wanted to suck me off, so unless you don’t want to anymore…”</p><p>Like earlier, Jisung scrambles to move, but slows down once he’s touching Seungmin again, fingers nothing short of delicate as he hooks them in the waistband of Seungmin’s panties. The drag of the lace against Seungmin’s thighs causes him to shiver, a soft moan slipping past his lips when Jisung follows the same path with kisses. His lips had come dangerously close to Seungmin’s hole, no doubt still shiny with the lube he had used to open himself up earlier, but Jisung wisely hadn’t touched him there, pressing his lips to Seungmin’s hips instead. Jisung nuzzles against Seungmin’s thigh once the panties are completely off, the sigh he lets out warm against Seungmin’s skin.</p><p>“Such a shame the panties had to go, the black looked so pretty against your skin,” Jisung mumbles.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked them, but you know what I would like more? If you actually sucked me off,” Seungmin says. He’s praying Jisung doesn’t look up at him because he can feel how hot his cheeks are, but he just can’t help the way his body is reacting to Jisung’s words. It’s usually Seungmin telling Jisung how pretty he is in bed, the sudden change throwing him off. It’s far from unwelcome, though.</p><p>Unfortunately for Seungmin, Jisung knows just how much Seungmin likes the sight of him with wide, teary eyes and a dick in his mouth, so he looks up. Seungmin can see the moment recognition flashes in Jisung’s eyes, a teasing smile curling the edges of his lips up.</p><p>“Cute,” is all Jisung says before he’s wrapping a hand around the base of Seungmin’s dick and guiding it into his mouth. It’s weird, seeing the blue and white fabric of the skirt pooling around his hips, but Jisung apparently doesn’t mind at all, nuzzling his cheek against the fabric for a few seconds when Seungmin’s dick is all of the way down his throat.</p><p>“You like it that much?” Seungmin wonders, already breathless. He hadn’t realized how worked up he was until now, but he’s already hard and heavy in Jisung’s mouth.</p><p>Jisung’s answer is a long, drawn-out moan that causes Seungmin’s toes to curl.</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>That seems to be the right thing to say. Jisung immediately hollows his cheeks and flattens his tongue against the underside of Seungmin’s cock as he bobs his head up. He even has the audacity to wink at Seungmin when just the tip is left in his mouth, tongue flicking out to lick over the slit with short, unsatisfying strokes.</p><p>Seungmin’s hips jolt, forcing his cock further down Jisung’s throat, but Jisung doesn’t even flinch. He merely holds his challenging gaze, teeth lightly scraping against the head of Seungmin’s dick before he lowers himself back down until his nose is pressed against Seungmin’s skirt.</p><p>“You’re such a brat,” Seungmin growls, control already slowly slipping through his hands. He should’ve known Jisung wouldn’t just lie down and take the punishment, but he hadn’t thought Jisung would still be pushing Seungmin’s buttons with Seungmin’s dick in his mouth.</p><p>The pace is excruciatingly slow, and despite how nice and warm Jisung’s mouth is, it isn’t enough. He could hold Jisung down and fuck his mouth, but that’s probably exactly what Jisung wants. Seungmin wants that, too, but if this is the way Jisung wants to play, then he doesn’t mind joining in on the game as well.</p><p>Gripping Jisung’s hair with both hands, Seungmin pulls Jisung off of his cock, gritting his teeth at the sudden cold air against his heated skin. Jisung’s eyes are wide as he looks at Seungmin, a mixture of confusion and arousal as he licks over his pink puffy lips.</p><p>“Since you’re being such a brat, I’ve changed my mind,” Seungmin announces. “Strip and get on the bed.”</p><p>“What-” Jisung starts to ask, cutting himself off as Seungmin scoots further up the bed.</p><p>“Don’t make me change my mind again,” Seungmin says, tone leaving no room for argument.</p><p>Jisung is at least smart enough to listen even if he doesn’t know why he’s listening, standing and shedding all of his clothes before climbing up onto the bed.</p><p>“Cute,” Seungmin observes once he sees how hard Jisung is, an exact copy of Jisung’s earlier mocking tone.</p><p>Jisung flushes, but he’s pliant when Seungmin pushes him so he’s on his back, hair spread out around him like a halo.</p><p>“Now,” Seungmin practically purrs. “Since you don’t want to be good, I’m going to ride you now. Remember, no touching.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You got to touch earlier,” Seungmin interrupts. Jisung won’t be able to pout himself out of this one, not this time.</p><p>“I barely got to touch!” Jisung cries.</p><p>Seungmin shoots Jisung a harsh look that has him withering, although he doesn’t bother hiding his longing expression as his gaze lingers on Seungmin’s thighs and stomach.</p><p>“We can stop at any time,” Seungmin reminds Jisung as he rolls his sleeves up and pops the cap of the lube.</p><p>“No,” Jisung replies immediately. His fingers twist in the sheets next to his hips, knuckles already turning white as he fights to control himself. “Don’t wanna.”</p><p>Seungmin kisses Jisung, a short peck that is incredibly unsatisfying, murmuring, “Good boy,” against Jisung’s lips.</p><p>The whimper Jisung lets out is music to Seungmin’s ears, but nothing sounds better than the way both of them moan in unison when Seungmin presses three fingers into his hole, thrusting in and out slowly. He’s still stretched, this is just another way to tease Jisung, see how long he lasts before he starts crying.</p><p>Pulling his fingers out with a sigh, Seungmin pours more lube onto his hand, warming it up before coating Jisung’s cock. Jisung’s hips jerk with a moan, such a sweet, needy thing under Seungmin’s touch, still beautifully receptive even after all of this time.</p><p>“Ready, baby?” Seungmin asks, getting up on his knees and positioning himself over Jisung’s cock. They’ve done this so many times that it’s like clockwork by now, the only difference is the skirt brushing against Seungmin’s legs with every small movement.</p><p>“Ready,” Jisung says, sounding almost strangled.</p><p>Seungmin lowers himself torturously slow, purposely letting out a loud moan once the head of Jisung’s dick slips inside. Seungmin isn’t normally too vocal in bed, but he is when he rides Jisung - it riles Jisung up even more, knowing how good he’s making Seungmin feel. With this slow of a pace, Seungmin swears he can feel every ridge and vein of Jisung’s dick sliding against his walls and it’s driving him crazy. Jisung is cursing like a sailor under him, a mismatch of words that make no sense, but are only meant to convey how good Jisung feels.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jisung gasps once Seungmin is fully seated, breathless like he’s the one with a dick inside of him. Maybe next time Seungmin can pull one of their toys out, stuff Jisung full of it just to see how he loses his mind with pleasure. Seungmin’s always been fond of the purple vibrator Jisung seems to like so much, and can only imagine how pretty Jisung would be with the toy pressed against his prostate and turned up to the highest setting as Seungmin bounces in his lap, skirt flaring out around him.</p><p>His cock twitches where it’s hidden under the skirt, the feeling of the fabric on his neglected dick causing Seungmin to harden further.</p><p>Shaking the mental image out of his mind, Seungmin focuses back on the present. He places his hands on Jisung’s chest, lifting up until only the head of Jisung’s dick is inside him before quickly dropping back down.</p><p>Jisung moans, loud and unashamed, and it only encourages Seungmin to do it again and again and again, setting up a brutal pace from there. It doesn’t take long for Jisung to start whimpering, his bottom lip turning the same shade of white as his knuckles from how hard he’s biting it.</p><p>The bed creaks with every drop of Seungmin’s hips, fingernails digging tiny crescents into Jisung’s chest when Seungmin gets the angle just right and hits his prostate.</p><p>With a moan, Seungmin says, “Come on, baby. Fuck me.”</p><p>Jisung quickly starts snapping his hips up, short, sloppy thrusts that probably stem from the fact that Jisung can’t grip Seungmin’s hips for leverage. Jisung has always been a fast learner, though, and this isn’t any different, his thrusts becoming longer and deeper as Jisung picks up the rhythm. With the increase in speed comes an increase of noises from Jisung, who is now moaning uselessly, pitifully with every snap of his hips.</p><p>“Wanna see you,” Jisung whimpers, his hands reaching out towards Seungmin’s skirt, but Seungmin tuts and pushes them away.</p><p>“I <i>will</i> tie you up if you won’t behave,” Seungmin declares, not going to be very forgiving if Jisung doesn’t want to follow the rules. “Just because your dick is inside me doesn’t mean you have any power here.”</p><p>“No!” Jisung hiccups, tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. Whether it’s because he thinks Seungmin is going to stop riding him to make good on his threat or whether it’s because of how good he feels, Seungmin doesn’t know. “Please! I’ll be good, I promise.”</p><p>Seungmin scoffs, although it isn’t as harsh as he would’ve liked with how he’s still bouncing on Jisung’s dick. “You always say that, yet I can’t seem to remember a single time when you’ve actually followed through.”</p><p>“Minnie,” Jisung pleads again, voice soft like he knows it’s useless, but still trying anyway.</p><p>“No,” Seungmin says. The air of finality to it causes Jisung to sob once again, but he dutifully puts his hands back by his sides, once again taking hold of the sheets as the first few tears slip out of his eyes.</p><p>Seungmin slows down until he's fully seated on top of Jisung, rolling his hips in tight little circles he knows drives Jisung crazy. Seungmin is so wonderfully full like this, Jisung’s cock the perfect size to stretch him to the point of a slight burn. Even though he had told Jisung not to touch, it doesn’t mean he can’t, so he gingerly takes hold of the edge of his skirt and lifts it enough to show Jisung just how hard he is.</p><p>“Look at how hard you’ve made me, baby,” Seungmin pants. Jisung’s eyes are focused on the new sight in front of him, the tears clinging to his lashes making him look that much more pitiful.</p><p>“My thighs could use a few bruises too,” Seungmin continues sadly, tracing a finger over the inside of his right thigh. He pouts once Jisung meets his eyes, cock leaking onto his skirt at the pure desperation in Jisung’s gaze. “It’s such a shame you can’t touch.”</p><p>Like the flip of a switch, Seungmin picks up the pace again, holding his skirt up with one hand as his other goes to wrap around his cock. He’s far too close to last much longer, but considering how Jisung’s moans are becoming higher and higher in pitch, he’s just as close.</p><p>“Are you going to come?” Seungmin asks. His thighs are starting to cramp, but he pushes on, keeps talking to get Jisung that much closer to the edge. “Going to come from how pretty I look in your lap like this? From how good your cock makes me feel?”</p><p>“Please,” Jisung whispers, tears streaming down his face like pretty little crystals in the light. His hips are bucking up erratically, a moan slipping past Seungmin’s lips when Jisung manages to hit his prostate. “Please, let me touch you. Wanna touch so badly, you’re so <i>pretty</i>.”</p><p>“No,” Seungmin repeats. “You don’t deserve to. Come on, come in me like a good boy, I know you can do it.”</p><p>It must all be too much for Jisung. He comes inside Seungmin with another pathetic sob, still fucking his cock into Seungmin as he rides out his orgasm. Seungmin gasps at the sudden warmth, stopping until their hips are flush again, frantically moving his hand over his dick. He comes over Jisung's stomach and his skirt with Jisung’s name on his lips, the tight string inside him snapping when Jisung hits his prostate just as Seungmin twists on an upstroke.</p><p>Seungmin’s hands fall to Jisung’s chest as he catches his breath, his sleeves falling down his arms and covering his hands until only the tips of his fingers are showing.</p><p>“Wow,” Jisung breathes. Underneath Seungmin’s palm, Jisung’s heart is beating as frantically as a hummingbird’s wings. If Seungmin concentrates hard enough, he can hear his own heart beating in time with Jisung’s.</p><p>“Yeah,” Seungmin agrees, breathless.</p><p>“Wow,” Jisung repeats. Laughter bubbles out of Seungmin, giggles filling the air as he looks down at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Aren’t you just a man of many words.”</p><p>Jisung pouts. “Well it’s not like I can help it. You would be tongue-tied too if your pretty boyfriend just wore a skirt for you and then rode you until you couldn’t breathe.”</p><p>“I can’t seem to remember having that problem before, though?” Seungmin asks, giggling again when Jisung’s nose scrunches up.</p><p>“Fine, be that way,” Jisung huffs.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re sulking,” Seungmin says fondly. He leans down for a kiss, gasping slightly when his back gives a twinge of protest at the sharp angle.</p><p>“And you,” Jisung says, bopping Seungmin on the nose, laughing when Seungmin playfully tries to bite his finger, “are cute when you’re trying to hide how good my cock makes you feel.”</p><p>Feeling playful and still riding off the high of his orgasm, Seungmin leans down until his lips are brushing against Jisung’s ear and lowers his voice to a murmur. “Yeah? You want me to tell you how well your cock is stretching me out? How I could come untouched because your cock is so thick and long that it hits all of the right places?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jisung whispers. A shiver wracks through Jisung’s entire body, Seungmin shivering as well when he feels Jisung’s cock start to harden inside of him again.</p><p>Pulling away, Seungmin gets lost in Jisung’s eyes, his pupils so blown that the pretty brown Seungmin loves so much is hidden. They meet in the middle for a kiss that is surprisingly not that heated given how turned on Jisung already is again. It’s more of a firm press of the lips, Jisung’s tongue swiping against Seungmin’s bottom lip and Seungmin opening his mouth easily. When they break apart, it’s with a wet sound and a string of saliva connecting their lips, but the heat from before is long gone. There’s sunlight in Jisung’s eyes, shining with an emotion that Seungmin has seen frequently over the last few months. He would know, as he looks at Jisung the exact same way, moonlight shimmering from the stars in his own eyes.</p><p>“Shower?” Seungmin whispers.</p><p>Leaning up, Jisung kisses Seungmin again, Seungmin sighing into it contently. “Okay.”</p><p>Seungmin lifts up and off Jisung’s dick slowly with another sigh, the skirt falling gently back over his hips once he stands up. The first step Seungmin takes is wobbly, the feeling clearly not having come back to his legs yet, but Jisung is there before he can worry, wordlessly wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p>Seungmin slumps into Jisung’s side gratefully. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Let me take care of you this time,” Jisung says, lips soft as he presses a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek. “It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>Seungmin wants to argue that Jisung shouldn’t feel like he owes Seungmin anything - he didn’t do this to get something in return, he did it because he wanted Jisung to be happy (and because he wanted to feel pretty) - but he can’t deny how tempting Jisung’s offer is. If taking care of Seungmin makes Jisung happy, then who is Seungmin to deny him?</p><p>“Okay,” Seungmin agrees, laughing when Jisung lets out a happy sound and kisses him.</p><p>Not that Seungmin doubted Jisung, but Jisung is incredibly sweet and gentle as he helps Seungmin out of his skirt and sweater once they make it to the bathroom. Jisung also kisses Seungmin at any chance he can get because Jisung is Jisung and he thrives off of physical affection that Seungmin is more than happy to reciprocate. The shower itself is quick, the both of them rinsing off and Jisung pouting his way into washing Seungmin’s hair, but they stay under the spray long after the water turns lukewarm, trading lazy kisses.</p><p>They change into new clothes and settle into bed with plans of watching a show or two before making dinner, but Jisung is so soft and warm as he curls up with his head in Seungmin’s lap, making it hard for Seungmin to find the strength to get up and get his laptop.</p><p>Jisung makes the decision for him, resting a hand on the exposed strip of Seungmin’s stomach from where his shirt has rucked up, pressing light kisses on any skin he can reach.</p><p>“Your tummy is so cute, babe,” Jisung murmurs between kisses. “And I love how tiny your waist is. I know you always say you love my waist, but yours is just as pretty, especially in the sweater you wore today. Everything about you is pretty.”</p><p>Seungmin squirms, inexplicably shy under the attention. He’s usually the one telling Jisung how pretty he is, and while he doesn’t think of himself as ugly, it’s still embarrassing hearing Jisung tell him these things.</p><p>Jisung pauses, peering up at Seungmin with those adorably wide, sincere eyes of his. “You know I don’t mean it, right? When I complain about the shirt you always wear underneath that sweater. If that’s what makes you feel comfortable, then don’t let my stupid complaints make you feel like you have to go without it.”</p><p>Seungmin absolutely melts, smiling as he says, “I know, don’t worry. I’ll admit I thought about putting it on, but I decided not to wear it because...because I knew you wouldn’t make me feel any less beautiful with or without it.”</p><p>“Seungmin…” Jisung breathes, stunned.</p><p>Seungmin has never really spared much thought about his stomach before, not really. Most of his sweaters and shirts are baggy because he likes how warm and soft the extra fabric makes him feel. It’s sweet that Jisung is worried he has offended Seungmin somehow, even if the worry is misplaced.</p><p>He isn’t lying, though. Never once has Jisung made him feel uncomfortable, quite the opposite. Jisung helps him think a lot of new, wonderful things about himself that he never would’ve thought otherwise. Seungmin loves a lot of things about Jisung, like how sweet and kind and goofy he is, but he especially loves how thoughtful Jisung is.</p><p>He loves <i>Jisung</i>.</p><p>The realization isn’t as startling as perhaps it should be, not really. Seungmin has known for quite some time, but this is the first time he has allowed himself to explicitly think it.</p><p>“I love you,” Seungmin murmurs. Jisung deserves to know, and even if Seungmin’s heart is threatening to beat right out of his chest, he knows now is the right time to say it.</p><p>Jisung looks up at Seungmin in surprise, but it quickly morphs into the most loving gaze Seungmin has ever been on the receiving end of. Seungmin’s heart stutters as Jisung smiles, so large that it takes up his entire face but no less beautiful, and even though Jisung’s eyes are crinkled up in happiness, Seungmin can still see the way they sparkle. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Seungmin finds himself relaxing, not that he was at all worried to begin with. Seungmin has been fairly confident in Jisung’s feelings for him for a while now, perhaps even before he was confident about his own feelings, but it’s still quite terrifying to lay his heart out like this, especially since they’ve never said it before.</p><p>But like everything else about them, it makes sense that their confessions wouldn’t be loud and full of fanfare. No, it’s soft and it’s subtle, like the changing of the moon to the sun and the sun to the moon, just the two of them in their own little world together. Absolutely perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin is in the middle of turning to the next page in his book when there’s suddenly a dip in the couch by his legs and warm, familiar pressure on his thighs.</p><p>He already knows what - or more accurately who - it is, and he has half a mind to keep reading, but Jisung always gets whiny when Seungmin doesn’t immediately pay attention to him. Seungmin closes his book and is rewarded with the sight of Jisung kneeling on the couch, his hands on Seungmin’s thighs as he smiles at Seungmin with a brightness that could rival the sun. If Jisung were a dog, Seungmin bets his tail would be wagging right now.</p><p>“Hi cutie,” Jisung sings.</p><p>Seungmin tries to remain stoic, he really does, but he can’t help the small twitch of his lips because of how cute Jisung is. “Hi baby.”</p><p>Immediately, Jisung’s smile drops and he attempts to hide his face behind his hands, but no matter how hard he tries, Seungmin can still see the red tingeing his cheeks.</p><p>Seungmin can only laugh, fond beyond belief. “Why are you still so shy over that? I call you baby all the time.”</p><p>“When we’re <i>fucking</i>!” Jisung cries from behind his hands, as if that makes any difference.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“It’s different!”</p><p>Seungmin pauses, humming as he thinks. “What about when I make love to you? Is that different as well?”</p><p>Jisung seems to forgo his pitiful attempt at hiding his face in favor of making sure Seungmin knows just how heavily he’s pouting. It’s all an act, and if anything, Seungmin just thinks he looks cute, especially with the blush still present on his cheeks. “Now you’re just making fun of me.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Seungmin concedes with a laugh. “So you like it when I call you baby as I push your face into the mattress while fucking you. But you don’t like it when I call you baby as you’re being cute and cuddly in my lap.”</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung answers, completely serious save for the twitch of his lips when Seungmin looks at him for a little too long.</p><p>“Okay baby,” Seungmin says cheekily.</p><p>“Seungmin!” Jisung cries, sounding completely scandalized as he clutches his chest dramatically.</p><p>Seungmin can’t take it anymore, bursting out into laughter at Jisung’s theatrics. Jisung holds out for a few more seconds, but ultimately joins with laughter of his own, the sound of their happiness ringing throughout Seungmin’s ears even after they settle down.</p><p>“You’re dumb,” Seungmin says, with all of the fondness in the world of someone who is completely in love with their boyfriend. “And I love you.”</p><p>Jisung absolutely beams, crawling up so he’s hovering over Seungmin. They meet in the middle in a slow, soft press of the lips that sends Seungmin’s heart into overdrive. The kiss doesn’t last very long, but Seungmin is breathless from the look in Jisung’s eyes as he says, “I love you, too.”</p><p>The next few minutes are spent kissing, Jisung warm and small in Seungmin’s arms. It also becomes apparent pretty quickly why Jisung had come over in the first place - other than to bother and kiss Seungmin, that is. Every kiss becomes slower and slower until Jisung is basically putty in Seungmin’s hands, his eyes struggling to stay open.</p><p>When they break apart this time, Jisung hums, slowly reaching for the glasses on Seungmin’s face, pausing right before he touches them.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Seungmin whispers, closing his eyes as Jisung gently takes his glasses off and places them on the table. When Jisung turns back towards him, Seungmin softly runs his fingers through Jisung’s hair as Jisung finds a comfortable position.</p><p>“Nap?” Jisung asks, tone already giving away just how close he is to falling asleep.</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but smile down at the boy in his arms. Even though Chan is coming over in a few hours, a nap doesn’t sound half bad. “Okay, baby. A nap sounds good.”</p><p>Jisung only hums at the nickname this time, but Seungmin still notices the soft dusting of red on his cheeks. His heart swells as he looks down at Jisung, his newly dyed light brown hair soft under Seungmin’s careful touch.</p><p>As Seungmin closes his eyes, he can’t help but think that there’s nowhere else he would rather be.</p><p> </p><p>The second Chan steps through the door, Seungmin smacks him on the arm. It isn’t a very powerful hit due to the bulky sweater Chan has on, but Chan still yelps anyways, rubbing over the spot with a pout.</p><p>“Really Chan? I had to find this out from Jisung literally ten minutes ago? When we’ve known each other for almost nine months now?”</p><p>“It never came up?” Chan offers sheepishly.</p><p>Seungmin sends him a flat stare. “You work at a tattoo parlor.”</p><p>“At least I told you about my rib tattoo?” Chan tries again.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll concede on that,” Seungmin starts, “but you know how much I love tattoos and you don’t think to tell me about your <i>back piece</i>?”</p><p>“Um-”</p><p>“Strip,” Seungmin tells Chan.</p><p>Chan chokes, covering his mouth with a sweater paw as he continues to cough. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Seungmin says.</p><p>“You know,” Jisung calls from his spot on the couch where he’s been watching this entire exchange, tone dripping with amusement, “normally I would be concerned that my boyfriend wants to see another man shirtless, but since it’s just you Chan, I’m pretty okay with it. After all, it’s always nice to see your art in real life and not just in artistically shot black-and-white photos because <i>someone</i> doesn’t feel like taking off his shirt.”</p><p>“Jisung, we’ve talked about this,” Chan says in such a tired way that it leads Seungmin to believe they’ve had this conversation multiple times before.</p><p>“Is this the part where I should say that normally I would be concerned that my boyfriend wants to see another man shirtless?” Seungmin muses, forgetting his mission for a split second to join in on the teasing.</p><p>Jisung winks at Seungmin. “Don’t worry, babe, I only have eyes for you. And Chan, but that’s only because I’m damn proud of that piece.”</p><p>“Which brings us back to the point at hand,” Seungmin announces, rounding back on Chan, who is looking even more sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck right in the middle of the tiny hallway.</p><p>“Right now?”</p><p>Seungmin would find it cute how shy Chan is being if not for his burning desire to see the piece. Jisung is always going on about how nice Chan’s back muscles are and it’s a real shame that Seungmin hadn’t been able to see them or the tattoo the one time they slept together. Although in Seungmin’s defense, he had been a little preoccupied between Chan and Jisung.</p><p>“Unless you want to show me later, but I don’t think Jisung would like being left out,” Seungmin points out.</p><p>“Jisung?” Chan asks, one last ditch effort that Seungmin knows is completely useless.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand, Chan,” Jisung says, shaking his head in pity. “No one, and I mean no one, is ever able to deny Seungmin when he wants something. If you think I’m impossible to say no to, then you’ve clearly never dealt with Seungmin when he’s on a mission.”</p><p>Chan looks from Jisung to Seungmin, repeating the motion several times, but Seungmin is firm in his stance and Jisung is too egotistical to pass up an opportunity to see his work.</p><p>When it’s clear neither of them are going to change their minds, Chan slumps with a sigh. Seungmin perks up at the sound, smiling when Chan says, “Alright.”</p><p>“Yay!” Jisung exclaims, hopping up off the couch so he can come over, but Chan shoos him back.</p><p>“I’m not going to do this is the hallway,” Chan explains, his ears already an adorable shade of red, “that just feels weird. Although, I’m pretty sure it’s going to be weird no matter where I do this, but I can at least face-plant onto the couch if I get embarrassed.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Jisung cheers. Seungmin trails behind quietly, his curiosity and excitement peaking once Chan stops in the middle of the living room and starts taking his sweatshirt off. The hem of Chan’s shirt rises as he lifts the fabric over his head, but Seungmin only has enough time to catch a glimpse of a few lines before Chan quickly straightens his shirt out.</p><p>Huffing, Seungmin says, “You’re just as much of a tease as Jisung.”</p><p>“No one can be as much of a tease as Jisung,” Chan argues as he tosses his sweatshirt onto the couch.</p><p>Jisung merely shrugs, not at all bothered; there’s no point in denying something they all know is true.</p><p>“If you aren’t, then take off your shirt already,” Jisung says. “Otherwise you’re just proving Seungmin’s point.”</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t say anything, but he agrees with Jisung. Maybe it <i>is</i> kind of weird that Seungmin wants to see Chan shirtless so badly, but it isn’t like he’s about to jump Chan or anything. He just wants to be able to appreciate his tattoo and he, like Jisung, wants to be able to see Jisung’s work firsthand. Pictures are great and all, but there’s only so much a snapshot can show.</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going. Geez,” Chan complains, but despite his words, he still hesitates once he grabs the hem of his shirt. Dare Seungmin say it, Chan looks <i>shy</i>.</p><p>“Hey,” Seungmin calls softly. Chan turns to him, tilting his head slightly like a curious puppy. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Chan seemingly relaxes at that, offering Seungmin a smile that he easily reciprocates. “It’s fine. It’s just been a while since someone else has seen it and I’m not really used to being the center of attention.”</p><p>Seungmin raises an eyebrow at that, but keeps his mouth shut for now. He can tell Chan all about just what he’s getting into later.</p><p>Grabbing the hem of his shirt again, Chan swiftly tugs it up and off, running a hand through his hair to straighten it out once he drops his shirt next to his sweatshirt.</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but gasp, stunned beyond belief at the piece. Most of the back pieces Seungmin has seen pictures of have been more focused on a central character or motif, one particularly memorable one being of an angel kneeling with its wings partially folded over its body as the moon shone in the background, but this. This is <i>art</i>. Not that the other pieces he has seen aren’t, but this is more beautiful than Seungmin had thought possible.</p><p>Despite the large amount of skin showing, something atypical in back pieces, Seungmin finds himself entranced by what can only be described as a beautifully woven composition on Chan’s back. Curling and weaving its way around Chan’s shoulders down to his hips is a long string of notes on a staff, spots of ink small and large and everything in between. From what Jisung has been teaching Seungmin about music here and there, Seungmin finds himself humming out the first few notes of the very first scale near Chan’s left shoulder blade. And as he looks closer, he can see half of a sun peeking out from behind something that Seungmin would be able to recognize even in his sleep. There, sitting at the very apex of Chan’s left shoulder blade, is an incredibly familiar treble clef, the same exact one that sits nice and pretty on Jisung’s own skin. There’s no doubt the same person did both, but what’s even more incredible is the way it doesn’t clash with the style Jisung had used on the rest of the piece, instead blending in perfectly, like it was meant to be there.</p><p>The more Seungmin looks, the more he sees, like a spaniel puppy chewing on the tail of one of the eighth notes and a tiny cluster of stars spilling over from Chan’s waist to his ribs. It all seems to come together almost magically, every line clearly drawn and filled with love and care. Seungmin knew that Jisung was talented, but this is almost unreal.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Seungmin breathes after what feels like an eternity, but was probably only a minute.</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Jisung asks, smiling softly as he traces light fingertips over one of the notes in the middle of Chan’s back. Chan visibly shudders, the muscles of his back shifting slightly with the movement.</p><p>“You’re really talented, Sungie,” is all Seungmin says in response, still too stunned to say much of anything else.</p><p>“I’ve been telling him that for ages,” Chan says over his shoulder, shaking his head. “Can you believe he didn’t think he could do this for me?”</p><p>“It was a big deal!” Jisung argues. “It wasn’t like I was going to tattoo something tiny that you could cover up later, it was your whole back!”</p><p>“But you did it and it’s beautiful, just like Seungmin said. Just like I’ve said. Just like Binnie has said,” Chan points out with all of the ease and sincerity of someone who has had this conversation multiple times.</p><p>“Baby, I love you, but you’re dumb,” Seungmin adds, chuckling as he recalls saying the same thing earlier today.</p><p>Jisung rounds on him, pointing a finger in Seungmin’s direction as he exclaims, “You can’t be on his side! You’re supposed to be on my side!”</p><p>“No? I thought you wanted us to be friends?”</p><p>It had been cute, really, the way Jisung had been skittish for weeks after Seungmin met Chan and Changbin (and later Felix and Minho), eventually confiding that he just really wanted them all to be friends. It was adorable and it still is, but Seungmin is also not above teasing Jisung about it at any given opportunity.</p><p>“Well...yes, but…” Jisung trails off, seemingly running out of steam, not that he seems to have had much to begin with.</p><p>“Anyways,” Seungmin continues, raising an eyebrow at Chan and then Jisung, “we’ve already slept together, I don’t think we can really be much friendlier than that. And I don’t find Chan cute enough to date. No offense,” he adds quickly.</p><p>Chan, still shirtless, shrugs. “None taken.”</p><p>As if he’s just now remembering his state of undress, Chan picks his shirt up from the couch and slips it back on, his sweatshirt following quickly after despite how much Seungmin wants to protest. It’s a short moment of distraction, but it’s long enough for Seungmin, who still hasn’t forgotten about their earlier conversation. Smirking to himself, Seungmin says, “Besides, Chan has his eyes on Hyunjin.”</p><p>That gets both Jisung and Chan’s attention. Chan fully turns towards Seungmin with wide, slightly panicked eyes, but Jisung shrieks, this time pointing an accusing finger at Chan. “You <i>what</i>? Why does Seungmin know that? Why don’t <i>I</i> know that?”</p><p>“I-” Chan starts to say, cheeks and ears red, but Jisung doesn’t let him continue, firing off question after question so quickly that Seungmin’s pretty sure they could use it in their next song if someone were to start recording.</p><p>“What is the point of having a best friend when they don’t <i>tell</i> you things like this?” Jisung ends his rant, huffing slightly. “I told you guys all about how hot I thought Seungmin was.”</p><p>Seungmin’s heart skips a beat, as it usually does when Jisung casually compliments him, like it’s no big deal he told his friends about Seungmin for weeks with Seungmin none the wiser. To be fair, Seungmin had done his fair share of texting both Hyunjin and Jeongin about his Jisung woes, but the Seungmin of then isn’t the Seungmin of now and wasn’t nearly as good about expressing his feelings. </p><p>Chan honest to God pouts at Jisung, who is still pretending to ignore Chan. Yet Seungmin can tell Jisung is two seconds away from cracking with how he instinctively turns his body towards Chan, stance loosening just enough to be noticeably more welcoming.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chan says, embellishing his voice with a tone that is far too cute in an attempt to appeal to Jisung’s weakness for cute things. It’s endearing in an awkward way, as Chan is normally cute, but not when he’s trying to force it like this.</p><p>Jisung is eating it up, though, clearly enjoying this too much to let it end here. With a big, exaggerated sigh, Jisung laments, “I don’t know. I just thought that since we’ve known each other for seven years now that I would at least know you have a crush, especially since it’s Hyunjinnie.”</p><p>Seungmin is suddenly brought back to the day that feels like forever ago, when Jisung had found out he and Hyunjin were friends for the first time. The parallels are amusing, but Seungmin doesn’t bring it up, instead content with watching how this plays out.</p><p>“Sungie,” Chan pleads. “Please.”</p><p>Jisung sighs sadly, but doesn’t otherwise offer up a verbal response.</p><p>“I’ll buy you lunch?” Chan tries.</p><p>Jisung lets out another long sigh, although Seungmin catches the twitch of his lips. Seungmin will hand it to Jisung, his acting is impressive. It always has been, but it’s hilarious that Chan has known Jisung for so long, yet he still falls for Jisung’s tricks every single time.</p><p>“I’ll cuddle you?”</p><p>Immediately, Jisung drops the act, his cloudy expression turning sunny in an instant. “Okay!”</p><p>Chan blanches. “Wait what?”</p><p>Seungmin can’t hold himself back anymore, laughing at the stunned expression on Chan’s face. </p><p>It takes a few seconds for Chan to realize what just happened, but when he does, he crosses his arms over his chest in a stance that Seungmin knows would be intimidating if he didn’t know how much of a teddy bear Chan actually is. “That’s it, no more cuddles for you.”</p><p>“There are no take-backs,” Jisung sings.</p><p>“Since when?!” Chan exclaims.</p><p>“Cuddles are a very serious matter and I will not allow you to retract your offer,” Jisung says with all of the seriousness of someone who has once claimed that he can’t sleep unless Seungmin is cuddling him.</p><p>Seungmin pats Chan on the shoulder. “Haven’t you heard Chan? Jisung is apparently hard to say no to. Besides, think of this as practice for later. Once Hyunjin finds out about how good you are at cuddling, he’s never going to let you leave his bed. He’s just as needy as Jisung when it comes to affection.”</p><p>“He kisses well, too,” Jisung adds in, winking at Seungmin, who giggles.</p><p>Chan’s cheeks and ears, both of which were already pink, flare bright red at Jisung’s comment, Jisung bursting into cute peals of laughter.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve got it so bad,” Jisung teases, which only causes Chan’s flush to deepen.</p><p>“I- yeah,” Chan admits, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiles at the floor.</p><p>“Cute,” Jisung coos, which is exactly what Seungmin had been thinking. He has heard a lot from Hyunjin recently, too, and even though Seungmin isn’t able to see Hyunjin’s lovesick expression through text messages, his messages make it more than obvious. He hopes the two of them work out, they would be cute together.</p><p>“Come on,” Jisung announces suddenly, grabbing hold of both of their hands. Seungmin raises an eyebrow in question, but doesn’t fight it when Jisung starts pulling them towards the hallway and presumably towards the bedroom, content to follow Jisung wherever he wants to go. “You can tell me all about Hyunjin as we cuddle.”</p><p>“How about we just cuddle and I tell you how cute you are while Seungmin runs his fingers through your hair?” Chan offers, but despite his weak protest, he still lets Jisung lead him down the hallway.</p><p>“Or we can do both,” Seungmin suggests.</p><p>“Or we can do both!” Jisung agrees happily, beaming at Seungmin, who can’t help but smile back.</p><p>Chan sighs, but he seems to have more than accepted his defeat if his slumped shoulders are anything indication. There’s a smile on his face, though, so Seungmin knows he’s not really all that upset about the turn of events. Maybe it will be good for Chan to talk about it - lord knows how much talking to Hyunjin and Jeongin helped Seungmin once he got over his own stubbornness.</p><p>“I thought you were on my side,” Chan says.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m always on Jisung’s side,” Seungmin replies with a shrug.</p><p>“You’re the best,” Jisung says happily, pressing a chaste kiss to Seungmin’s lips. It leaves Seungmin wanting more, but he can always kiss Jisung more later tonight after Chan has left. Chan probably wouldn’t mind watching them if things escalate, but they’ve already been there and done that and he would much rather hear about how Chan feels about his childhood best friend instead.</p><p>Just as Seungmin had thought, Chan has bottled up quite a lot over the apparent weeks he’s been pining over Hyunjin. Jisung hums and nods as Chan talks, always an interactive listener, but Seungmin settles down with his arm around Jisung’s waist and an open ear, instead offering words of advice when necessary. Since he’s known Hyunjin for so much longer than either of them, he knows what Hyunjin likes. Seungmin isn’t going to spill Hyunjin’s entire life story to Chan, but he drops enough hints here and there, smiling when Chan seems to light up when Seungmin casually mentions Hyunjin’s thing for tattoos.</p><p>Chan leaves some time in the late afternoon with a promise of talking to Hyunjin after work tomorrow since they’re apparently getting off at the same time. Jisung and Seungmin end up back in bed after saying their goodbyes, Jisung snuggled up against Seungmin’s chest, their legs tangled under the blankets.</p><p>Seungmin finds his fingers drifting to Jisung’s waist as they always seem to do, tracing soft fingertips over the dark ink of one of the quarter notes suspended on the thin staff floating up his ribs. Jisung shivers, but he burrows closer with a hum and it’s in this moment that Seungmin startles slightly, just now realizing he’s never asked Jisung the story about this tattoo. It seems impossible, that they’ve spent so much time talking about tattoos over the course of their relationship, yet Seungmin can’t recall ever asking about it.</p><p>“What?” Jisung murmurs, peering up at Seungmin with an adorably confused expression.</p><p>Seungmin kisses him, just because he can. Because he loves kissing Jisung. Because he loves Jisung period.</p><p>“I just realized that I’ve never asked you the story behind this,” Seungmin says, punctuating his sentence by thumbing over the large treble clef that’s right in the center of his ribs. “If you want to tell me, of course.”</p><p>To Seungmin’s surprise, instead of the soft smile he had been expecting, Jisung laughs. “It’s a funny story actually. There used to be another tattoo there instead, but I got it covered up.”</p><p>Curiosity piqued, Seungmin asks, “Oh?”</p><p>“I guess it would be more accurate to say I begged Chan to cover it up,” Jisung corrects, still chuckling. “I got the first one when I was eighteen and didn’t really know what I was doing with my life yet. I’d always known that I wanted to do art in some way, but could never really pick between drawing or music. Chan had already been an apprentice at a shop then, so when I went to visit him one day, I got one on a whim. Chan’s mentor was hot,” Seungmin snorts here, but quiets down when Jisung playfully bites at his shoulder, “and I was dumber then than I am now so when he asked what I wanted, I blurted out the first thing I could think of.”</p><p>Seungmin feels laughter bubbling up in his chest, but he holds himself back enough to ask, “What was it?”</p><p>“A cheesecake.”</p><p>That’s when Seungmin loses it, bursting out into unrestrained laughter. For some reason, despite how ridiculous that sounds, Jisung getting a cheesecake tattooed onto his body doesn’t actually surprise him at all.</p><p>“I love cheesecake, okay!” Jisung says, but he’s laughing, too, his tiny shoulders shaking with his laughter.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry,” Seungmin apologizes, kissing Jisung. Jisung hums, pressing closer for another kiss before Seungmin has a chance to get very far, not that Seungmin would willingly leave their little cocoon in the first place.</p><p>When they break apart, Jisung continues, albeit slightly breathless, “Even though the tattoo was cute and I did love cheesecake, I didn’t really want a tiny slice of it on my ribs for the rest of my life.” And it’s here where the soft smile Seungmin had been expecting earlier makes an appearance, small and reminiscent. “So I went to Chan the day after my last final when I was twenty and begged him to fix it. He had just started his own shop and I wanted to support him, but I also really wanted to cover the first tattoo up. Luckily it wasn’t too big so it was easy to cover, but Chan really went beyond my imagination.”</p><p>“He designed it?” Seungmin asks, curious. Given Chan’s own back piece and the fact that the three of them work on music together, Seungmin isn’t too surprised, but it’s interesting how music is so integral to all of their lives, enough that they would get tattoos about them.</p><p>“Yeah, he designed it, but then wouldn’t even let me see it, that asshole,” Jisung says, but he laughs, that small smile still on his face. It softens around the edges and becomes a smile that Seungmin is so inherently familiar with, having come to learn that it’s a smile Jisung has when he’s thinking about something particularly precious to him. “But Chan said it would look pretty, so I trusted that it would be and it is. I love it a lot, I’m so grateful he did it for me.”</p><p>Seungmin smiles, chest warm as he listens to Jisung talk. “Chan must mean a lot to you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jisung says with that same beautiful, precious smile. So tiny yet so blinding, just like Jisung. “He’s my best friend. I love him.”</p><p>Seungmin runs his free hand through Jisung’s hair, heart melting when Jisung leans into the touch. “I’m really glad you have him, then. And Changbin and Minho and Felix. Hyunjin and Jeongin, too.”</p><p>“And you,” Jisung adds in a whisper.</p><p>Seungmin’s heart skips a beat like a stone against the surface of a pond, except his heart doesn’t ever sink to the bottom. Instead, it inflates, expanding and expanding and expanding in his chest until all Seungmin can see, taste, hear, touch, and smell is love.</p><p>“And me,” Seungmin agrees sofly.</p><p>They settle down, the silence far from uncomfortable.</p><p>Seungmin breaks it a few minutes later, an idea suddenly forming in his head. He doesn’t know why he’s never thought of it before, but better late than never.</p><p>“Should I get a tattoo?”</p><p>Jisung perks up at that, looking up at Seungmin with excited eyes. “Yes! You would look so good with one! Chan can do it for you, he’s really good. Or Changbin, he’s amazing, too. Or...or I could.”</p><p>Seungmin melts at how softly Jisung had spoken towards the end of his sentence. He was hoping Jisung would offer, his style is undoubtedly Seungmin’s favorite out of the three of them with how beautiful and emotional it is.</p><p>“What would I get, though?” Ironically enough, despite how much Seungmin likes tattoos, he’s never really thought about what he would get if he had the chance.</p><p>Jisung hums in thought. “Well I can’t really answer that for you, but definitely don’t get a cheesecake.”</p><p>Seungmin snorts, but Jisung continues speaking, smiling up at Seungmin as he says, “Honestly, my first thought was that you should get something pretty, but nothing could ever be prettier than you, so.”</p><p>“Be quiet,” Seungmin huffs, lightly pushing Jisung away, but there’s no way he can hide his blush from Jisung given how closely they’re cuddled together. Softly, but still loud enough that Jisung can hear him, Seungmin says, “I would like it if you did it, though.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jisung asks, just as soft.</p><p>“Yeah,” Seungmin breathes, heart skipping another beat when Jisung kisses him.</p><p>“I love you,” Jisung suddenly says, their lips centimeters apart, his breath warm on Seungmin’s lips.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Seungmin replies easily. Between the two of them, there isn’t really one person who says it first more often than the other, but Jisung looks thoughtful, so Seungmin knows he isn’t quite done yet.</p><p>“I love you,” Jisung repeats, but Seungmin doesn’t say anything back this time, not yet. He waits for Jisung to say what he wants to say because the two of them have all of the time in the world when they’re wrapped up in each other like this. “You’re beautiful and I love you and even though we’ve been dating for a little less than a year now, I still can’t believe that I’m lucky enough to have someone as perfect as you be my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Jisung…”</p><p>Jisung has always been so easily emotional, and Seungmin loves him all the more for it, but he can’t help but get just as overwhelmed as Jisung when he’s overtaken by his emotions like this.</p><p>“I mean it,” Jisung insists. “A year ago, I was still so alone. Of course I had my friends, but you’ve fit into my life so perfectly that it’s hard for me to remember a time when I didn’t know you. I know you can’t miss someone you don’t know, but now that you’re here, I never want to have to miss you again.”</p><p>And it’s hard, for Seungmin to talk about his feelings as easily as Jisung, who is an open book just for Seungmin. But Jisung still loves him despite it all and he never asks for anything in return. He just tells Seungmin he loves him because he does, simple as that.</p><p>Seungmin will try, though, because Seungmin loves Jisung, simple as that.</p><p>“I love you,” Seungmin says, fond, so fond. “You’re breathtaking and you shine so brightly that sometimes, I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to see even a fraction of your brightness just because of the simple fact that you’ve let me love you. You’re my sunshine, my sunlight, just like I’ll be your moonlight, ready to guide you home whenever it’s dark out.”</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t know who kisses who first, but it doesn’t matter. Jisung’s lips are soft and sweet, but nothing is sweeter than the pure love and affection Seungmin can feel through every press of their lips.</p><p>It could be seconds or minutes or hours, but they kiss until Seungmin has to pull away for air. Jisung isn’t faring much better, hair a mess, lips puffy, and chest heaving. But his eyes, his eyes are pure sunshine, far too bright for Seungmin to handle, but Seungmin has never worried about being burned. Jisung is far too warm, far too gentle for that.</p><p>Seungmin smiles at Jisung, running gentle fingers through his unruly brown hair. “I guess it’s a good thing Hyunjin convinced me to go out that night, then. Or else I never would’ve met you.”</p><p>“I just poured my heart out to you and you’re still talking about another man?”</p><p>Seungmin laughs, so in love with the boy in his arms. “I’m kidding. I love you, not Hyunjin, not Chan, not anyone else. I hope you know that.”</p><p>Jisung settles down easily, kissing Seungmin once again. “I know.”</p><p>And just as easily as Jisung settles down, he fires himself up again, now all of a sudden smirking at Seungmin. Slightly wary, Seungmin eyes Jisung, but he doesn’t have to wait for long until Jisung declares, “And I know how much you love my cock, too.”</p><p>Seungmin rolls his eyes so hard he fears they might fall out. “Only you would be able to turn a soft moment that <i>you</i> created in the first place into something indecent.”</p><p>“What can I say?” Jisung asks, shrugging as much as he’s able to in their curled up positions. “I’m a man of many talents.”</p><p>“Are you?” Seungmin muses, feeling his cock starting to harden in his sweats. It’s almost ridiculous how quickly Seungmin responds to Jisung’s teasing, but he can also feel Jisung’s half-hard cock pressing into his thigh, so at least he isn’t alone. “Maybe you should show me, I don’t think I quite remember.”</p><p>Jisung’s gaze is downright challenging. “Oh babe, you have no idea what you just asked for.”</p><p>“I may not know what I just asked for,” Seungmin pauses to gasp, back hitting the mattress as Jisung pushes him over and slowly starts trailing kisses down his chest. “But I definitely know what I just got myself into. I hope you don’t have to go into the studio tomorrow, baby.”</p><p>Sucking a mark above Seungmin’s hip, a mirror image of where the bottom of Jisung’s tattoo starts on his own body, Jisung asks, “What if I told you that I could just cancel it?”</p><p>“Then I guess there’s no point in going easy on you,” Seungmin replies, burying his hands in Jisung’s hair.</p><p>“Like you ever did to begin with,” Jisung counters and Seungmin laughs.</p><p>“There’s no point, not when you like it so much. Now suck me off, and if you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll put on my skirt and fuck you.”</p><p>Jisung’s resultant moan is music to Seungmin’s ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’ve made it this far, thank you so, so much for getting through this absolute monster of a fic &lt;3</p><p>The link for the inspiration for Jisung’s rib tattoo can also be found <a href="https://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/forearm-artistic-male-tape-music-staff-tattoo-ideas.jpg">here</a>!</p><p>Please come talk to me about headcanons!! I have A Lot of Thoughts about this AU and wouldn’t mind reading about yours, too!</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/polyskz">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>